Everlasting Love
by Lynns
Summary: Rated for later chapters. This is the continuation to Winter Wonderland. As time passes by for Inu-Yasha and the others, will they be able to survive it long it enough to see Kagome's family ever again?
1. Prologue

Hello there yet again! This is my . . .hmm . . . I think it's my seventh fic I've written . . . but anyways to start off with the usual : I don't own Inu-Yasha, soul owner is Rumiko Takahashi and Viz, so please don't sue me . . . This is the sequel to 'Winter Wonderland' which was supposed to be my retirement story . . . but with the big hit it had, I changed my mind to write the sequel. I have found an editor, her name is inuyashas-dark-angel and she will be playing a part in this story as well. In any case though, on with the sequel!

Everlasting LovePrologue

Kaiya Higurashi sighed softly as she swept the grounds of the Higurashi Shrine, listening to the sounds of Tokyo. It had almost been six month's since Kagome had passed through the well to live in the past with Inu-Yasha and their daughter, Natasha. Grandpa was in one of the sheds dusting, and glancing at her watch she could tell that Souta was still at school. A soft meow at her legs caused Kaiya to smile softly, and kneel down to pet Buyo as she rubbed against her leg. Straightening up, Kaiya sighed softly again and headed into the house.

Walking inside the house and into the living room, she stopped at the picture that was hanging on the wall . . . silent tears began to roll down her eyes. Standing in front of the god tree, was Kagome and Inu-Yasha, holding their daughter. She had convinced them to take one final picture with Natasha as the little girl since in the past cameras weren't invented yet. Gently picking up the picture from its place on the wall, she carried it over to the couch as she stared down at the smiling faces. Kagome had her head resting on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, her other arm holding up her daughter. Inu-Yasha had his arms wrapped tightly around his family, and she some how had managed to convince him to smile for the picture. Silent tears continued to roll down her soft cheeks...for two reasons . . . how she missed her daughter . . . son-in-law . . . and granddaughter . . . Natasha would be almost eight month's now . . . but . . .the main reason for the tears . . . was that there was the good chance . . . she would never see them all again . . .

"Mom . . . I'm home!" called Souta. Kaiya brushed her tears away and put the picture back where it was before greeting her son with a smile, "Well hello Souta, how was your day at school?" Souta began to tell her about his day, but all the while she was only half listening as her eyes glanced out the window to the well house. The memory was still fresh in her mind when Kagome had said good-bye to everyone, and fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?" asked Souta.

Hearing her son's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and she shook her head, smiling again, "It's nothing Souta, could you please go get the mail while I start supper. Souta nodded his head and headed outside to retrieve the mail. Sighing for the hundredth or more that day, she headed back into the kitchen to start supper. 'Kagome had promised me that if they did live until this time they would send word . . . but it's almost been six month's . . . does that mean . . . no . . .no, I won't even think about the possibility of her not being alive . . . I won't, I won't, I won't' thought Mama Higurashi, starting to pull the steaks out to thaw. Closing her eyes, she tried to wipe away the thoughts she had been thinking . . . but they would not leave her mind . . .

"Mom, I got the mail," said Souta, dropping the envelopes on the table as he headed into the living room to play video games. Snapping out of her thoughts, Kaiya picked up the mail and started to go through each one. Most were bills since it was the end of the month after all. 'Let's see gas bill . . . electric bill . .. telephone . . .bank statement . . . and. . .' she stared strangely at the last letter. There was no return address . . . and when she flipped it over there was nothing written as well. Flipping it back over she doubled checked who it was addressed to, but all it said was 'The Higurashi Family' She studied the envelope more closely. It was a little heavier than the others, which meant there were lots of pages . . . or perhaps pictures. Sighing softly she grabbed the silver envelope opener from the drawer and ripped open the letter gently. Slipping her fingers into the envelope she began to pull out the contents inside. There seemed to be three pages inside, but as Kaiya pulled them all the way out, two pictures fell from inside the letters and fell softly on the table face down.

Deciding to look at the pictures second, she unfolded the three pages to read them properly, seeing if she could tell who had sent the letter. As her eyes scanned the letter she could feel her knees becoming weak and butterflies starting to appear in her stomach. The three page letter fell from her trembling hands as she used the chair beside her for support. Then with a trembling hand she reached for the two face down pictures and slowly turned them over. . .


	2. A New Beginning

Alright everyone here is the first chapter finally! I know it is shorter than my usual work, but I since it was merely an update to see how everyone was doing it was a little limited, however I promise the next one will be better!

Everlasting Love

Chapter One

One Year and Three Month's since the well sealed (around May 1549)

The branches of the God Tree swung gently in the calm spring breeze with the sun shinning brightly in the blue sky, not a cloud could be seen for miles. Inu-Yasha took a deep breath and sighed softly at the smell of the fresh air surrounding him. The grass had finally turned all green instead of the usual brown color at the beginning of the spring, and could now be seen as far as the eye could see from the half demons position in the god tree. Closing his golden orbs for a moment, he stretched his clawed hands above his head, yawning softly. Scratching his head softly Inu-Yasha gracefully jumped down from his branch to the luscious green grass below him.

"Daddy!" cried a small voice.

Smiling softly Inu-Yasha turned his head to the left to see Natasha slowly toddling over to him. Even though Sesshoumaru had been wrong about how fast his pup would grow, he had been kind of right in a way. She had grown very fast, and according to Kagome she was about the size of a three year old human, and was only fourteen month's old right now. Kneeling down on one knee, his smile widened as she toddled all the way to his open arms and scooped her up onto his shoulder.

"Daddy," Natasha sighed softly, hugging his head and grabbing onto one of his ears.

"Hey pup, did you get away from your mother again?"

Natasha didn't answer since she was preoccupied playing with his right ear and silver hair. Smiling softly Inu-Yasha slowly made his way down the hill where Kagome was sitting in the grass chatting with Sango. Deciding to leave the two women alone, Inu-Yasha walked by them briefly just to let Kagome know that he had their daughter. She waved at him, giving him one of her many brilliant smiles. Sango gave him a small wave before carrying on with her story. Making sure Natasha was securely on his shoulder; Inu-Yasha took off into the air, and closed his eyes for a moment, feeling the wind flow through his hair and tickling his ears. He winced slightly as the pup on his shoulders gave a particular loud squeal of excitement.

Bounding from tree to tree Inu-Yasha made his way over to Kaede's village, wondering briefly if Miroku was doing alright watching the twins by himself since Sango needed a break. Inu-Yasha waved at Kaede who was working in the field with the other women, and continued on his way over to the monk's hut.

Reaching his destination, he found Miroku sitting outside under one of the trees surroundings his home, and both twins were fast asleep in his arms.

"Unkie Miroku," called Natasha as they landed in front of the monk. Inu-Yasha chuckled softly since his pup couldn't say 'uncle' yet.

Miroku gazed up at the two half demons from his spot in the shade, "Good afternoon,"

Inu-Yasha glanced at the two sleeping children curled up against Miroku's chest. Even though they were two month's older than Natasha, she was still bigger than them.

"Have you seen Sango at all?" asked Miroku as Inu-Yasha leaped into the tree, and chose the lowest branch to lie on.

"Yeah, she's chatting in the woods with Kagome. Kirara was with them so I left them alone," sighed Inu-Yasha, setting Natasha on his lap. The pup was currently playing with a butterfly that had tried to land on her nose.

Miroku nodded and sighed softly, staring out over the village and watching the usual everyday events, "It's been so peaceful this past year hasn't it?"

Inu-Yasha looked down at the monk, "It sure has . . . the first three month's after the well had close were he . . . difficult," said the half demon, correcting his language just in time so Natasha wouldn't hear. After the well had closed, Inu-Yasha finally came to realize why Hiroshi had wanted the well to close as soon as possible. Even though the magic had stopped working, demons had some how heard of a time traveling well and had come to try and use it. At first Inu-Yasha and Miroku had slaughtered all the demons that had made the attempt to try to go through the well, but after the first month Kaede had suggested that they just let the demons pass. Inu-Yasha had thought that the plan was insane, but Kaede had pointed out that if he and Miroku were guarding it, then the demons would think that the rumor about the well was true. So far the remaining two months, they had let the demons pass to get to the well, but made sure they didn't destroy it or go after any of the villagers in their frustration since the well wasn't a time traveling one after all.

Once that had passed, everything had pretty much turned back to normal . . . well as normal as it could be anyway. Kagome and Inu-Yasha were busy with their bundle of joy, and so were Sango and Miroku with the twins. Inu-Yasha had first complained that he would make a terrible father, however as the time passed and with a few good arguments with Kagome; he had come to realize that he had been wrong. While he did have a 'run away' mouth, Inu-Yasha had managed to stop his cursing in front of his daughter, and had tried to stop acting rude to others, especially when Sesshomaru and Rin came to visit. Other than that, being a father had become really easy to the half demon. Natasha on the other hand had grown a lot in the past year, and was becoming more like her mother everyday, except that she would say the odd curse word which some how she had heard from her father. Recently she had learned something new from Inu-Yasha when Myoga had come to see them a few month's ago. When the flea demon had jumped onto Inu-Yasha's nose he had swatted the flea like he usually did. However when Myoga had landed on Kagome's shoulder for safety, Natasha swatted the flea demon this time, repeating the action like her father and in her small voice saying, "Go away old flea," That earned Inu-Yasha a face plant into the dirt. Of course other than that, parenting was going along good for Inu-Yasha and Kagome as they tried to keep up with their little pup who seemed to have more energy than the two of them put together.

As for Sango and Miroku with their two children to care for, things weren't so great at first. Sango was at first having difficulty since she had never had experience with children before, unlike Kagome. The demon exterminator found that she lacked the patients for taking care of a child and had said it would be easier fighting a thousand demons. However Miroku had helped her a lot since he loved children and was great with them. Since he was after all a monk, he did have the perfect patients and tolerance when it came to dealing with children. Raising their children and trying to be good parents seemed to be on the group's top list of things to do.

Shippo was still living with Kagome and Inu-Yasha and had become a reliable baby-sitter when the two wanted some time alone. The same went with Kohaku and Kirara who would watch the twins for Sango and Miroku. On another note, Sesshomaru had once again started to travel around Japan with Rin and Jaken following faithfully behind him. Once a month they would receive a letter from Rin as she told them about where they had traveled and how they were doing. At the bottom of each letter Rin would sign her signature, along with Jaken and Sesshomaru's, which made Inu-Yasha wonder how she had convinced the two demons to sign the letter.

"So . . . are you coming to the feast tonight?" asked Miroku, causing Inu-Yasha to drift away from his thoughts.

"There's a feast tonight?" asked the half demon, his eyes glancing to his daughter for a moment to see that she was still preoccupied with the butterfly.

"Yes, didn't you hear? The headman's wife has given birth to another son,"

"Oh yeah . . . I completely forgot about that. So how many pups has that guy got anyway?"

"This would be his second child,"

"So how old is the first?"

"He's two month's older than my children," sighed Miroku, staring down at his daughter.

Inu-Yasha also gave a sigh and looked up at the sky, giving the monk a moment to think. Four months ago, the headman had approached Miroku, wondering if he would be interested in an arranged marriage between his son and Miroku's daughter. The monk had said he would think about it . . . and even now he didn't have an answer for the headman. Sango was completely against the idea, and Inu-Yasha had a feeling that the monk was too, however, knowing Miroku, he would want what was best for his children, and being married to the headman's son would be beneficial in some ways. Looking down at the pup in his lap, Inu-Yasha frowned, wondering if he could make the choice of an arranged marriage for his daughter. The answer came to him in a few seconds, no. He would let his daughter fall in love and marry someone on-her-own, but that was his choice. Miroku's problem was his and Sango's, and they would have to find an answer on their own.

Natasha had finally snatched the butterfly in mid air and put it in her mouth, "Bleh!"

Inu-Yasha chuckled as she pulled the butterfly out and watched it fly away, "Doesn't taste good eh pup?"

Natasha shook her head and crawled further onto her father's lap, snuggling her small form against his chest. The action caused Inu-Yasha to smile as he watched his pups eyes begin to droop, and he growled softly under his breath which lulled her into a dreamless sleep. Inu-Yasha kept one protective arm around his pup, while the other hand gently ran over her small tiny puppy ears and through her silver hair. As the breeze changed directions, Inu-Yasha caught onto the scent of Kagome and Sango. Turning his gaze towards the forest, he would just see them coming down the hill into the village with a transformed Kirara by Sango's side.

"The girls are coming back," said Inu-Yasha quietly, not wanting to wake his daughter. Miroku looked up, nodded softly, and stood up, not disturbing the children that slept soundlessly in his arms. Inu-Yasha also stood up and jumped down from his perch on the tree and started to follow the monk.

"So Miroku still hasn't given the headman an answer yet?" asked Kagome as she and Sango made their way into the village.

"Not yet . . . I don't like the idea at all,"

Kagome nodded, not really knowing what she could say to help the matter, so she replied, "I'm sure things will work out in the end,"

Sango said nothing, but a small smile did appear on her lips once she saw Miroku and Inu-Yasha heading towards them, both of the men carrying their sleeping children.

"Did you ladies have a nice chat?" asked Inu-Yasha, handing over a sleeping Natasha to Kagome.

"Yes we did," replied Sango, taking Misa from Miroku.

A familiar scent tickled at Inu-Yasha's nose, his eyes darting to the sky, "It's gonna rain,"

"What? But there isn't a cloud in the sky," said Miroku.

"Not now, in a few hours it will start to get cloudy," said Inu-Yasha.

"Well in that case I'm going to finish the gardening before it starts to pour," said Sango, heading towards her hut, "I'll see you tomorrow Kagome,"

Kagome nodded and waved good-bye as Miroku and Sango headed inside their hut. Smiling softly, she turned to her husband who was looking at the sky, "Shall we head home too?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged, but wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders and started to walk in their direction of their home.

"So, are we going to the feast tonight?"

The half demon scratched his chin, "I guess we could go, I'm sure Shippo wouldn't mind watching over Natasha,"

"Wow, and here I didn't have to argue with you about the matter,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Usually you don't like going to the social gatherings,"

"Keh, it's the headman's son, if it was anyone else than I would put up a fight,"

Kagome giggled softly and leaned her head against her mate's shoulder, "Well if the rain lasts until the night, I guess it will be canceled,"

"That is what I'm hoping for,"

In two and a half hours the rain that Inu-Yasha predicated finally came early in the evening. Shippo watched the small shower of rain from his seat by the window with Natasha sitting on his lap. The small fox had grown a lot over the past year in both body and mind, but still loved to tease Inu-Yasha when ever he got the chance.

"Ain," sighed Natasha softly.

"That's right Natasha . . . that's rain out there . . . isn't it pretty?" asked Shippo.

"Shippo! Natasha! Supper is ready," called Kagome from the kitchen.

Sniffing the air, Shippo could tell that they were having rice, dumplings, and ramen for supper. "Coming Kagome!" called back Shippo, getting up from his spot by the window and carrying Natasha into the dinning room to eat.

Inu-Yasha was already sitting at the table and held his arms open so Shippo could pass him Natasha.

"Daddy," sighed Natasha, snuggling into her fathers lap.

"Hey there pup, you hungry?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Natasha nodded, her little clawed hands reaching for the small bowl of ramen that was for her, which was beside her father's big one. Kagome entered into the dinning room with the bowl of rice and then took a seat beside her husband. They all ate in comfortable silence, lost in their own thoughts. Kagome couldn't help but smile as she watched Inu-Yasha feeding Natasha her ramen and rice since the pup was still too young to use chopsticks on her own.

Once dinner was done Kagome cleared the table and washed the dishes while Inu-Yasha headed into the sitting room, and took a spot by the fire. Lying down on the black fur in front of the fire, Inu-Yasha rested Natasha against his chest, his golden eyes watching the flames dance across the wood. Shippo soon joined them and was using Inu-Yasha's right leg as a pillow and not long after Kagome came into the sitting room and laid down beside her husband, resting her head on his shoulder. Once again they fell into comfortable silence, just watching the fire burn.

"The rain will stop soon," whispered Inu-Yasha, his clawed finger tips gently running up and down Natasha's ears.

"We still going to the feast?" Kagome whispered back.

"I suppose so . . . hey Shippo,"

The fox looked his way, "Yeah?"

"Can you watch Natasha for us while we go to the headman's feast?" asked the half demon.

"Sure," sighed Shippo, his eyes turning back to the fire.

Rin gasped softly as she watched the stars shinning brightly in the sky above her. There had been a light rain before the night hit, and now the sky was clear with not a cloud in the sky.

"Rin . . . supper is ready," called Jaken.

Rin didn't need to turn around to know that they were once again having fish for supper. Gazing one last time at the stars, Rin turned her attention to their small camp and took a seat by the fire. Sesshomaru was sitting by a near by tree with his back rested against he trunk and Ah Un close by to the demon lord.

"Fish again?" asked Rin.

Jaken just gave the girl a glare, "If you don't like it go get something else then,"

Rin sniffed the air, sighed, and grabbed one of the fish's that was cooking on a stick. There was no good prey to hunt in the area they were currently in, so it seemed that fish would once again be their meal.

"My lord, if I may ask, when are we heading back to the castle? We've been traveling around for almost seven month's," asked Jaken.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at the imp, who immediately coward at his cold gaze.

"Are we going to be heading back soon Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin.

The demon lord turned his gaze to Rin, "Soon . . .and Rin?"

"Yes my lord?"

"What have I told you to do when speaking to me?"

"Oh . . . just to call you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru gave a single nod and closed his eyes once again.

Rin sighed softly and continued to softly much on her fish. Her eyes drifted over to Sesshomaru, and onto his left arm. After the incident with Mashai,Sesshomaru had taken off Akihiro's left arm and used it for himself. She briefly wondered how the dog demon was doing since right now he was chained up in the dungeons below the castle. Deciding she didn't like that thought she erased it from her mind and continued to eat her fish.

Once supper was finished, Jaken and Rin cleaned up the camp and prepared for bed. Jaken took his usual spot by the fire with his staff close by his side. Rin made her way over to Sesshomaru since she had been sleeping with him the past few nights. Even though his eyes were closed, he removed his arms from his lap, allowing her to sit down. Then once she was seated, he brought the fur scarf around to act as a blanket for her. His right arm came up holding Rin close to him with her face snuggled against his chest. Rin yawned softly and was soon asleep along with Jaken, Ah and Un, however the demon lord remained awake, and his eyes finally open to stare down at the girl in his arms.

The rain had finally come to a stop and for most this was a good thing, but Miroku had been praying to Buddha that it would keep going to cancel the feast. For the past few weeks he had been avoiding the headman, and tonight there was going to be no escaping him. Sighing softly, Miroku continued to watch the feast preparations starting from his position by the window. Sango soon entered into their room, "The twins are fast asleep, and Kohaku said he would watch over them while were out,"

Miroku nodded. Sango sighed at the look on her husbands face and came up to stand behind him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "You have to face him tonight, and he's going to want an answer," whispered Sango.

"I know he is,"

"Have you decided? You know that I'm against it,"

"I know you are . . . but . . . I just want what's best for our daughter,"

Sango nodded softly, arms tightening around the monk as they fell into silence, with the only sounds being the crickets chirping and the voices outside preparing for the feast.

TBC . . .


	3. To The Feast We Shall Go

Everlasting Love

Chapter Two

Tashiro, the headman of the village watched from his hut as the preparations for his son's feast were under way. The rain from late in the afternoon had finally stopped, however it was going to be a dark evening since the moon was barely visible in the sky. Even though this evening would be a time of joy and celebration, he was frustrated beyond belief. It had been nearly four month's since he had approached Miroku, suggesting that an arranged marriage could be settled between his eldest son and the monk's daughter. Seeing as how strong Miroku and his wife were, he had no doubt that their daughter would have the same trait, and would be able to bless his family with many strong children. Though he still had no answer from Miroku, and his patience was beginning to wear thin. Of course, the protector of the village, Inu-Yasha had a daughter as well, and would also bear strong children . . . but they would all have demon blood running through their veins. Although he didn't have anything against half demons, he knew damn well that Inu-Yasha would never go along with it, not to mention his own wife would completely disagree. While he didn't hate half demons, she did and would rather die than see one of her sons being married to one. So that left only Miroku left to ask . . .

"Papa . . ."

Tashiro looked down to see his eldest son, Yoshimi, toddling over towards him. Forgetting about his problems, a smile crossed his face as he lifted his son up into his arms, holding the boy close to him. He wanted the best for his son, and to him Miroku's daughter would be the best for the arranged marriage ordeal. However what if the monk refused . . . would he be willing to take drastic measures to force Miroku to say yes? Or would he oblige by the monk's decision and look for someone else for his son?

"Tashiro? Tashiro where are you?" called his wife's voice.

Straightening up, he pushed his shoulder off the door and headed into the house, "I'm right here Arisha,"

8888888888888888888888888

Miroku walked silently by his wife as they made their way to the center of the village for the feast. The twins were safe and sound with Kohaku and Kirara watching them. His eyes would glance to Sango the odd time, wondering what was going through her head. She had said it over and over again that she was against the arranged marriage idea however, he was starting to think that maybe it was.

"Inu-Yasha and Kagome are coming right?" asked Sango, breaking the silence between them.

"I'm sure they are, after all Inu-Yasha is the village protector,"

"True, but you know he hates these social gatherings. Perhaps Kagome will convince him to come by sitting him into the ground a few times,"

Miroku laughed at the thought, and reached his hand out to hold his wife's.

"Have you decided yet? You know that the headman is growing impatient with you avoiding him lately,"

"I know I'm giving him an answer tonight,"

Sango wondered if she should ask what his decision would be, but decided not to, "I know you'll make the right choice,"

Miroku nodded softly and tightened his grip a little firmer on his wife's hand, 'Will I be making the right choice?' thought the monk.

"Did you know Kohaku has girlfriend?"

Hearing Sango speak brought him out of his thoughts, "He has a what?"

"He's found someone that he likes, or as Kagome put it this afternoon, he has a girlfriend,"

Miroku smiled, "And who is the lucky woman,"

"Her name is Saya; Kagome spotted the two of them kissing the other day in the forest,"

"Well that sly dog," teased Miroku.

Sango giggled, "I don't know why he was being so sneaky about it, but when I asked him about it he turned a crimson red and started to stutter,"

Miroku chuckled, "Well that's good to hear, and it's about time he found someone,"

Sango was about to reply, but her attention was brought to the forest when she suddenly glimpsed the color red. Her smile widened as she saw Inu-Yasha and Kagome coming out of the forest with the half demon wearing his usual fire rat robes, and his mate wearing the priestess attire she usually wore for special occasions instead of just a regular kimono.

"It seems Kagome did manage to convince Inu-Yasha to come," said Sango, pointing towards the forest.

Miroku looked to where his wife was pointing and smiled as well, "Well I'm glad that they did come; besides I don't know why Inu-Yasha complains to these sorts of things. Since he is after all the village protector he gets to sit near the head of the table . . . and not to mention get some of the best food,"

Sango laughed out loud, "That is true,"

The two waited at the base of the hill as Inu-Yasha and Kagome approached them.

"Nice evening isn't it?" asked Miroku.

"Keh, I wish it was still raining," Sighed Inu-Yasha, his arm wrapped firmly around his mate's waist.

Sango giggled, "I'm surprised you two made it on time, usually your late because your arguing whether to come or not,"

"It is after all the headman's son," said Inu-Yasha, "Besides we also left early,"

"You left early? Then why are you arriving now?"

Inu-Yasha didn't answer and before Miroku could ask again, Sango nudged him softly, pointing to the small leaves that were stuck in Kagome's hair, which was up in a bun. A sly smile spread on the monk's lips as he poked the half demon with his staff, "Decided to have a little fun before coming to the feast, eh Inu-Yasha?"

The half demon turned around growling, "None of your fucking business monk,"

Miroku lifted his hands up in surrender and said no more on the matter; however that stupid little grin never left his face.

"So Shippo is watching over Natasha of course?" asked Sango, trying to change the subject.

Kagome nodded, "Yup, but we promised him we wouldn't stay too long at the feast. Remember what happened last time?"

Sango gave a single nod, remembering what had happened at the last feast that had been held. Everything had gone perfectly through the night except Inu-Yasha complaining about having to come. However it started to go down hill when a loud piercing scream had sounded through the night, and she had never seen Inu-Yasha so scared in all her life. The half demon had suddenly took off without a word to anyone, but the answer was soon revealed as they saw two demons chasing Natasha out of the forest, her little voice screaming for her mother and father. Inu-Yasha made it in time to slaughter the two demons, and soon Shippo joined the party only to be yelled at by the furious half demon since the fox was supposed to be watching his pup.

After everything was explained it seemed that Shippo left the house for just a second to grab some firewood in the back while Natasha was sleeping, however some time in those few seconds the pup had awoken and went through the front door to find her parents. Natasha got a tongue lashing from her mother and father, however unlike most of the parents in the village; Inu-Yasha never raised his hand towards his daughter. Inu-Yasha didn't believe in the physical punishment such as a 'spanking', but the threat of using it did work just the same on Natasha.

"So what are they doing this time? Another small shrine being built for the brat?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"That's only for the eldest son," informed Miroku.

"So this time . . . it's going to be an animal sacrifice isn't it?" asked Kagome.

Sango sighed," I'm afraid so. At my village when I was born a small shrine was made for me since my father was the headman, but when it was Kohaku's turn they sacrificed one of the sheep,"

"Not to mention we have to approach the head man and his family, offering our blessings and a gift," said Miroku.

"A gift . . . hey Kagome did we bring a gift?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Kagome sighed softly, "Lucky for you I remembered to bring a gift,"

"So what are you giving them?"

"I made a little kimono for their son . . . its better than giving food like everyone else does,"

Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders and turned to Miroku, "So bozo what did you get the kid,"

Miroku removed the cloth from the object he was carrying to reveal a golden dragon.

Inu-Yasha stared at the statue and then up at the monk, "You stole that didn't you?"

Miroku smiled, "I didn't steal it,"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "Don't tell me you swiped that from the headman's house in Musashi when we were there,"

"Nonsense, I merely told the head man that it was possessed by a demon and he handed it over willingly,"

The half demon thwacked the monk over the head, "So in other words you lied to the poor guy,"

Sango and Kagome sighed softly as they entered into the center of the village. Torches had been lit for light, and a giant table had been set up in a circle with a table in the middle for the headman.

"Shall we take our seats?" asked Inu-Yasha, heading towards the nearest table. Kagome followed after Inu-Yasha, but the half demon was stopped by one of the villagers.

"Inu-Yasha, you and your mate will be sitting in the middle with the headman," said the villager.

Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't remember the man's name.

"Akahito . . ." whispered Kagome, low enough for only Inu-Yasha to hear.

"Why are we sitting in the middle Akahito?" asked the half demon.

"Because you are the village protector of course!"

"Um . . . sure . . . uh let's go then Kagome," said Inu-Yasha, taking his mate by the hand and leading her into the middle, sitting at the table beside the headman's wife.

"Good evening Inu-Yasha, you and your mate look well tonight," said Arisha, who was holding a sleeping baby boy.

"Uh . . . thanks . . . you look well too," said Inu-Yasha.

"Your baby looks so cute . . . what have you decided to call him?" asked Kagome, taking a seat beside her mate.

"His name is Hirokichi," said Tashiro, who took a seat beside his wife and had a sleeping toddler in his arms.

"That's a nice strong name," commented Kagome.

"Indeed it is," agreed Tashiro, his eyes shifting over to Miroku who was sitting on his left beside his wife.

Soon, all the villagers were seated and Kagome waved at Kaede who took a seat beside Miroku. Once everyone was seated and quieted down, the headman stood up, holding his hands above his head for complete silence.

"Good evening everyone . . . welcome to the feast in honor of my son . . . Hirokichi!" Arisha held her son up high for the villagers to see and many of them applauded. "Tonight we feast in his honor, so enjoy the food the women of this village have prepared for you to eat!"

"About damn time!" hissed Inu-Yasha digging into his plate.

Kagome sighed softly, shook her head and started to eat her own food.

Kaede chuckled softly as she watched Inu-Yasha gobbling down his food, "He never changes does he?"

"I don't think he ever will, Kaede," Sighed Miroku.

"So, you are going to give the headman an answer tonight?" asked the old priestess.

"Does everyone have to ask me that tonight?"

"Well it's been over four month's . . . time to tell him your decision," said Kaede matter-of-factly.

"I know . . ."

"So were going to have another animal sacrifice again?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah, I'm hoping it won't be something big like a cow or something . . . something small that won't be crying out in pain for hours,"

Kaede nodded in agreement and started to munch on her bread.

The feast continued on peacefully, and once everyone was done eating, it was time for the animal sacrifice in honor of Hirokichi. A pig was brought forth, and the village sword smith came forward to kill the animal. Like most of the women, Kagome turned so she couldn't watch, burying her face in her mate's shoulder. In one downward thrust the pigs head was chopped off and the scent of blood hit Inu-Yasha's sensitive nose like a sledge hammer. The half demon had to cover his nose and try not to be sick. The pig's blood was then poured into a small cup and then head man drew the small kanji for 'Honor' on his son's forehead.

Inu-Yasha continued to grumble and shift impatiently as the night continued to go on. Now they were at the part where the villagers approach them and offer their blessing and then a gift. Since he was already sitting in the middle they got to present their gift first, but now they had to sit through everyone blessing the child and giving him a gift. The half demon couldn't believe how long this was taking, all he wanted to do was get the hell out of there with his mate, go home, make love to her, and then go to bed for the night. The scent of blood was still over flowing through his senses and not to mention every one was talking so loud it was killing his poor hearing.

"Inu-Yasha?" asked Kagome softly, her hand coming up to entwine with his, "You okay?"

The half demon shook his head, his hands coming up to cover his ears. Kagome frowned softly as she stood up, taking a seat beside the headman, "Tashiro?"

"Yes Kagome what is it?"

"I'm afraid Inu-Yasha and I have to go,"

"Why? The celebration is just getting started,"

"I know, and I apologize for the rudeness of us leaving so soon, but I'm afraid my mate is getting sick from the smell of that pig blood," said Kagome, pointing to her mate who was a little pale and still had his hands covering his ears," Also the noise is hurting his ears,"

"Ah, that makes perfect sense. No worries, you may leave then," said Tashiro.

Kagome bowed and then grabbed her mate by the arm to get him to his feet, "We can go now,"

"About fucking time," grumbled Inu-Yasha, starting to head towards the forest.

"Will you just hang on for a moment; we have to say good-bye to Sango, Miroku, and Kaede first,"

The half demon sighed, but followed after his mate who was already heading towards the monk.

Miroku looked up from his conversation with his wife to see Inu-Yasha and Kagome approaching them, "Going home I take it?"

"I'm afraid Inu-Yasha's not feeling so good from that animal sacrifice and all that blood,"

Miroku nodded, "I know, I thought I saw that Inu-Yasha had turned a shade of green when that pigs head was sliced off,"

Sango stood and gave Kagome a hug, "We'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Most likely,"

"I'm also sure you little pup misses you," commented Kaede, standing to give Kagome a hug as well.

"I have a feeling Shippo has his hands tied," said Miroku, "but I'm sure he can watch her long enough for you two to have some more 'fun',"

Kagome simply blushed, but Inu-Yasha thwacked the monk over the head again, "Hey mind your own fucking business,"

Miroku chuckled as Inu-Yasha and Kagome started to head off towards their home.

"You know, you keep bugging him like that and he's going to crack your skull some day," Sighed Sango.

"Ah, but I have so much fun teasing him like that," said Miroku, picking up the golden statue, and helping Sango to her feet since it was their turn to approach the headman and his family. Kneeling before Tashiro, Miroku presented them with the golden dragon statue, and offered them their blessing.

"This must have cost you a fortune," gasped Arisha, looking closely at the gift they had just received.

"I got it as payment for exterminating a demon," said Miroku.

'Lying through his teeth again,' thought Sango as she played along, "I hope your son lives to be strong and healthy,"

As they stood up, Miroku felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he came face to face with the headman.

"Mind taking a walk with me?" asked Tashiro.

"I . . . I supposed I could . . . Sango you go back to the table, I'll be back and in a couple minutes,"

Sango nodded and didn't even need to ask what he and the headman were going to discuss. Deciding to ignore the butterflies that had suddenly appeared in her stomach, she sat beside Kaede and could only wait for her husband to return.

8888888888888888888

The two men walked side by side towards the forest, not saying a word to each other until they were sure that no one would be eaves dropping. Only then when they had reached the edge of the forest did the headman speak.

"So have you com to a decision yet?" asked Tashiro.

Miroku sighed softly and scratched the back of his head, "In all honesty I'm not quite sure what I want to do yet,"

Tashiro sighed as well and crossed his arms, "I have given you well over four month's to think about it,"

"I know . . . and I'm thankful that you have given me the time to think it over, but . . ."

"You must tell me your decision right now for we are not returning to the village until you have given me a direct answer,"

"Tashiro, do you think that it is fair to our children for us to decide who they shall marry?" asked Miroku.

"So you are suggesting that they fall in love on their own is that? What if your daughter marries someone who is poor and cannot support her? I can guarantee you right now that if your daughter marries my son he will be able to build her a strong house, she will never go hungry, and she will be well taken care for,"

"Perhaps she would have a strong house and nice things,"

"So then the answer is yes?"

"It's not quite that simple Tashiro! What if the two of them hate each other? What if your son becomes a jerk of a man, treating women as if they were lower than dirt? Do you really think I would want my daughter married to someone like that?"

"Do you honestly think I would teach my son to treat women like that?"

"Most men in this era believe that women are just for breeding more sons! I have seen it many times in this country and in this village, and I would be a bastard of a father if I let my daughter marry a person of that characteristic,"

"Like I said before, do you honestly think I would teach my son to treat women like that? I know very damn well how some of the men in this country and village think, however the few of us such as you and me do not believe in such old beliefs. I was taught by my father that women have minds of their own and should not be treated as they have been by others as for breeding more sons into the world,"

Miroku sighed inwardly and looked up at the sky for a moment. Tashiro also took a moment to calm down, and was hoping that he was convincing the monk that his daughter would be in good hands. Finally after what seemed like hours of silence Miroku finally spoke, "I've come to my decision,"

Tashiro turned his eyes to the monk, "And it is?"

"I have . . . decided to go along with the arranged marriage . . . however . . . on one condition,"

Tashiro sighed with relief, but the stiffened when he heard there was a catch, "Which would be what?"

Miroku approached Tashiro so that he was eye to eye with him and didn't even blink once, "I will agree to this arrange marriage, however . . . if your son shows any sign that he will treat my daughter badly, the engagement is off,"

Tashiro was about to argue the monks comment but stopped. Even if he managed to rally the whole village against the monk there was still one big problem . . . and that was the monk's best friend . . . the protector of the village . . . Inu-Yasha. He knew damn well that the half demon would side with the monk instantly, and he wouldn't have a prayer against him. He had seen personally what powers Inu-Yasha had, and if you added that sword of his he was even more dangerous. Sighing softly, Tashiro stuck out his hand, "Agreed,"

Miroku allowed a small smile as he shook hands with the headman.

888888888888888888888

Inu-Yasha watched silently from his perch in the tree near Miroku and the headman. He had been almost one hundred percent sure that Miroku would say no to the headman's offer, and had almost fallen out of the tree when the monk said yes. However he was glad that Miroku did have a small catch along with the deal. Scratching the back of his head, he took off silently from tree to tree and back to his house where his family was waiting for him. He could still smell the pig's blood, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before, and since the forest was so quiet, his hearing had returned to normal as well.

Landing in the clearing of his house, Inu-Yasha walked slowly over to the front door, running over a few thoughts in his head. He had a feeling Sango would be furious with Miroku for agreeing to the arranged marriage . . . but once she heard that there was a small catch, she might calm down a bit. Also, if the headman's son did turn out to be a son of a bitch, women using jerk, he knew Miroku would call the marriage off, and he would be right there with him. Even if the headman tried to turn the whole village against the monk, they wouldn't have a chance in hell against him. Smiling softly the half demon walked through the front shoji door only to have his leg grabbed by his pup.

"Daddy!" cried Natasha, clinging onto his leg, "Heard you coming . . . wanted to surprise you,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled and lifted the pup up into his arms, "And surprise me you did. Now where is that mother of yours?"

"In da bedroom,"

Smiling softly Inu-Yasha made his way to his and Kagome's bedroom to see her bent over making the bed.

"Natasha, why don't you get into your pajamas and then I'll tell you story?"

"Ok!" giggled the little pup as Inu-Yasha put her down and she ran out of the room.

With the pup gone, Inu-Yasha spoke again, "Miroku agreed to the arranged marriage,"

Kagome froze for a moment before turning around to face her mate, "He did?"

"Yeah, I overheard the conversation,"

"Sango is not going to be pleased,"

"That's what I figured, but Miroku made a deal with the headman,"

"What kind of deal?"

"If the headman's son does anything to make Miroku believe he won't treat his daughter right, the deal is off,"

"Oh, I suppose then it is alright . . . to an extent away,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Anyway, I have a feeling were going to hear all about it tomorrow,"

Kagome sighed, "Yes, we probably will,"

"Daddy! Daddy me ready for bed, you read story now?" squealed Natasha as she ran back into her parent's room, a book clutched in her little clawed hand.

Inu-Yasha turned around and scooped his pup into his arms, "Yes I'll read to you now, and then it's bed time for you pup,"

Natasha nodded and snuggled into her father's shoulder as he carried her off to his room and mouthed 'I'll be back' to his mate. Kagome giggled as her mate and daughter disappeared down the hall and blushed at the thought of what Inu-Yasha had in mind when he 'returned'. Laying out the pillows she pulled off her miko clothes and loosened the stick that had her hair in a bun, letting fall freely onto her shoulders. Placing her clothes aside, she wondered briefly if she should put her night shirt on. Giggling softly she crawled under the blankets and waited for her mate and lover to return to the room.

Shippo was already fast asleep up stairs, and soon her little pup would be asleep as well. After a few minutes passed, she could hear the closing of a shoji door and then the sounds of footsteps coming towards her room. Giggling softly she slid deeper under the covers to hide her nakedness. Soon Inu-Yasha appeared in the doorway, a sly look on his face as he closed the door behind him.

"Our pup is now fast asleep in her room," whispered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome watched as her half demon stripped off most of his clothing except for his pants as he climbed in to bed next to her. She could only smile as Inu-Yasha snuggled closer to her that he realized she wasn't wearing any clothes, his eyes widening momentarily. Soon a smirk appeared on his face and his lips were on hers in an instant. His hands moved down to remove his own clothing, and tossed the pants aside onto the floor. Kagome giggled as he moved to be above her, his golden eyes shinning in the candle light.

"You're just asking for trouble when you're in bed naked like this," hissed Inu-Yasha.

"You should know by now that I like trouble," giggled Kagome, her hands coming up to trace along his chest.

Inu-Yasha chuckled and kissed his mate on her forehead, "So . . . when Natasha turns two . . . we can try to have another pup . . . right?"

Kagome smiled softly and nodded, "Of course . . ."

The half demon smiled and kissed Kagome softly on the lips, "We can make love now right?"

"Natasha is fast asleep?"

Inu-Yasha listened carefully, his ear twitching to hear the soft steady breathing of his daughter, "Yup,"

"And what about Shippo?"

Trying to ignore the frustration that was starting to build, Inu-Yasha listened to the sounds upstairs, and thanked Kami that Shippo was asleep.

"Yes he's asleep,"

"Good . . . we can now,"

Growling lowly, Inu-Yasha captured Kagome's lips again, and began to show her how much he loved her by using his body.

888888888888888888888

Sango sighed softly as her and Miroku made their way back to their home, trying to contain her anger until they reached the hut, then she would be able to scream at him all she wanted. Minutes ago the headman had made the announcement that his son and their daughter had been arranged to be married when they were older. Her fingers twitched and she almost wanted to slap her husband silly, but now was not the appropriate time.

Once they reached their home and the door was closed securely behind them, she turned around to scream at her husband. However a hand suddenly covered her mouth as she was pinned against the wall, staring into Miroku's eyes.

"Now, before you start to scream and yell at me . . . please hear me out Sango. I know that you are against the marriage . . . in a way I am too, but this way we will know that Misa will have someone who will be able to support her. However, I told the headman that if his son in anyway makes you or I think that he will not treat her properly, the arranged marriage is off. Now, I'm going to remove my hand," whispered Miroku.

Sango watched as her husband stepped back to give her space and she wondered whether or not to slap him, "What if he's just nice around us, we have no idea what he's going to be like behind closed doors?" hissed Sango.

Miroku nodded, "That is true, however there is one thing you are forgetting Sango my dear,"

"And what would that be,"

The monk smiled, "I know very damn well that you will be teaching our children not to take crap from anyone. If his son does treat her bad, I'm sure she'll just turn around and kick his ass,"

Sango giggled at the thought, "I . . . I guess that is true,"

Miroku chuckled, "Also, I'm going to ask Inu-Yasha to make sure he keeps a close eye on the headman's son,"

Sango nodded, "I suppose it's okay then,"

The monk also nodded and started to lead Sango upstairs, "Everything will turn out fine, now I suggest us going to bed since it has been a long night,"

Sango yawned softly as the two made their way upstairs to their room. Peeking his head into the twin's room, he could see that Misa and Keitaro were fast asleep, and Kirara was on the floor. The fire cat mewed softly and walked over towards Miroku.

"Any problems Kirara?" whispered Miroku.

Kirara shook her head.

"Good, Sango and I are going to bed, goodnight,"

Kirara mewed again and went back to her spot on the floor. Walking into his and Sango's bedroom, he watched curiously as she stood by the door, giggling softly.

"What's so funny?" whispered Miroku.

Sango didn't answer, but instead pointed out the window. Reaching the window, Miroku chuckled softly at the tender moment they were spying on. Down by the river that ran through the village was Kohaku, sitting in the dewy grass near the water with a girl sitting by his side. Her head was resting on his shoulder, and his arm was wrapped around her waist. Sango moved away from the window to get undressed, but Miroku continued to watch the cute scene for a few moments before closing the curtain and heading to bed himself.

TBC . . .


	4. Thinking of the Future

A/N: Hello my faithful reviewers! To answer your first question, "Where the hell have I been?"

It is very simple . . .

1. I had the worst writers block ever

2. The family on both my mom and dads side is going through a feud right now, so I wasn't really emotionally stable to write.

3. Like I said last year at this time when writing Winter Wonderland, it is calving season for us so my nights aren't always free.

So my apologies for almost taking a month to update, but I can guarantee the next

chapter won't take that long.

Anyways this chapter is mainly as Sess/Rin one, and I'm hoping the next one will be too, that is if I can hog tie Sesshoumaru and keep him long enough in my room to write the damn thing.

Everlasting Love

Chapter Three

(Middle of June, 1549)

Spring slowly started fade into summer with the days becoming hotter and longer. Kagome was rather glad the summer had come since during the spring the normal bio-rhythms of the mating season had hit her mate at full force. However since the summer was now here he had calmed down and she wasn't getting pounced by him every few hours. When the morning had hit after the feast Sango had taken Miroku into the woods so she could yell and scream at him for the decision he had made with the headman since she couldn't last night. When they had returned Miroku had a black eye and was pale from all the screaming from his wife, and the monk finally realized how scary Sango could really be.

All was well through out the village and Kagome made double sure that nothing would happen by checking her history books which she kept safely hidden in the house. There had been no events since last year with the Miakwa Battle, but hadn't really affected them at all. There were small battles going on through out Japan, but they were mostly religious ones that didn't concern them. While quickly glancing through her books, Kagome could tell that there was no danger for the next three or four years, which meant they could live peacefully.

Sesshomaru had stopped by the village on his way back to the castle where he had discussed with Kagome about the history of Japan. She of course assured him that the next four years would be safe. After traveling Japan for almost eight month's, Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken finally returned to their castle in the west. Sesshomaru stared at his castle for a few moments before continuing down the grassy slope to the front gates. Jaken was not far behind him while leading the two headed dragon that was carrying a sleeping Rin.

"It feels so good to be home my lord," sighed Jaken.

The demon lord said nothing, as usual, as they walked towards the front gate where two bull demons were standing. At the sight of Sesshoumaru they immediately bowed and allowed him to pass through. An unfamiliar scent tickled at his nose and he could tell that Rin smelled it too since she was now awake.

"Sesshomaru . . . who's here?" she asked sleepily before yawning softly.

Sesshomaru said nothing as they approached the front door of the castle where Jarlarg was waiting patiently for them.

"Welcome home my lord," bowed the old demon.

"Who is here Jarlarg?" asked Sesshomaru.

Jarlarg was about to speak, but his gaze landed on Jaken, "I would prefer if I would speak of our visitors in private my lord,"

Sesshomaru gave a single nod, "Jaken take care of Ah Un . . . Rin you may part for the night,"

The two demons gave no argument as they headed there separate ways.

"Good night Jarlarg," yawned Rin, heading towards her room.

"Sleep well Rin," said Jarlarg, watching the young dog demon start up the stairs to her bed chambers.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked by the old demon, into the castle and towards his throne room where he and Jarlarg could talk privately. Opening the doors to his throne room Jarlarg simply placed a barrier around the room so no one would hear their conversation. No words were spoken as Sesshoumaru walked across the room and took a seat on his throne.

"Speak Jarlarg . . . who is here in my castle?" asked Sesshoumaru, his golden eyes gazing upon the old demon.

Jarlarg cleared his throat before speaking, "I'm sure you could tell with your nose that they are dog demons,"

"True . . . however they are not from around here . . ."

Jarlarg nodded, "About a couple of days ago they arrived . . . they have come from the south,"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, "The south is ruled by Bunrakuken,"

"Yes my lord, he has sent his daughter and a few servants over here to talk with you,"

"I see . . . are they here to discuss an alliance perhaps?"

"Yes . . . in marriage,"

"Marriage?"

"I don't know the details, however I believe Bunrakuken wants to form an alliance with us if you will marry his daughter,"

Sesshomaru smiled softly, but Jarlarg could tell the demon lord was probably laughing inside.

"A marriage you say . . . well now that is interesting . . ."

"At least that is what I over heard . . . however when I told them that you weren't here they insisted on staying until you got back,"

Sesshomaru stood, "Where are they now,"

"I believe they are in the garden,"

The demon lord brushed past Jarlarg and towards the window. Jarlarg quickly followed after Sesshoumaru to see him staring down into the dark grounds of the garden. There were no signs of the servants however the daughter of Bunrakuken was sitting on one of the stone benches, looking at the flowers.

"Jarlarg . . . summon her here . . . I want to have them out of my castle before the morning arrives,"

The old demon bowed and was soon out of the room, following his orders. Sesshoumaru let out a heavy sigh before returning to his throne. He would listen on what she had to say and offer before turning her down. He had very few memories of Bunrakuken since his father had been a very good friend with the leader of the south. While he would not agree with this marriage alliance, Sesshoumaru hoped that there would be another way for the two kingdoms to join forces. Closing his eyes slowly he began to wonder if refusing this marriage alliance would cause a war . . . but according to Kagome there was peace for the next four years . . . or perhaps this would be a war no one would be hearing of . . . but to the main point he would NOT be agreeing to this marriage alliance. His heart had already chosen Rin and even though she was still young right now he knew that they would eventually be together. Sesshoumaru's mind flashed a picture of Hiroshi which he quickly shook off, but was only replaced by Michiko's image from his last night in the present. So far he knew he had two children with Rin and had a feeling that there would be more pups along the way. However time was starting to run against him since the spell that had kept Rin a demon was already starting to wear off. It had only been a week ago when her eyes had turned back to their chocolate brown. His plan to wait until she was sixteen was already starting to fade since by that time the spell would most likely have worn off. He would have to think of something else and right now was not the time.

Another matter that was starting to annoy him was with all the 'arranged marriage' talk. His brother had informed him of the monk's agreement with the headman and even with his travels throughout Japan there were arranged marriages taking place everywhere. His thoughts were interrupted by the throne doors opening to reveal Jarlarg, "May I present Princess Sakurako,"

Sesshomaru barely looked as the dog demon princess walked through the doors, followed by her two servants. Her appearance was similar to his with the pointed ears, the long silver hair, and her kimono was a deep purple. Her eyes however were chocolate colored which reminded the demon lord of Rim's eyes. Sakurako slowly approached Sesshoumaru, smiling softly at him, but he returned her warm smile with his cold staring gaze. Tilting his head to the side he rested it against his hand wondering briefly how long this discussion would take so that he could rest for the night. Finally stopping a few feet from him, she bowed deeply, "My dear lord Sesshoumaru . . . welcome home from such a long journey around Japan,"

Sesshomaru said nothing at first, but turned his gaze over to Jarlarg, "Leave Sakurako and I alone to discuss,"

Jarlarg nodded and escorted the two servants along with him. Glancing at Sakurako he could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes and smiled softly as he was about to crush that hope. Once the throne doors closed he could feel the slight jolt of power as Jarlarg placed another barrier around the room so no one would hear them. After a few moments of silence he could tell that Sakurako was already becoming nervous. Deciding to finish this quickly he spoke first, "So why have you come here?"

"My father is wondering if you would like to join forces with us,"

"And what are the circumstances for this alliance to form?"

Sakurako smiled and he knew what she was going to say, "By marriage we can make the alliance a solid bond, my father is asking if you will take me as your mate so that the two kingdoms can join forces,"

Sesshomaru smiled softly, but that smile soon turned into a smirk as he stood up, "By marrying you are kingdoms will join forces . . . "

"So you will agree to the alliance?" interrupted Sakurako, her face lighting up and hope glimmering in her eyes.

". . . However . . . I will have to decline your offer," he continued.

Sakurako's face fell as soon as those words left Sesshoumaru's mouth, which caused the demon lord to smile inwardly. "Wh . . . why? Have I done something to upset you or to have ill feelings towards me?" whimpered Sakurako, tears pooling in her eyes.

Sesshomaru would have laughed, or perhaps let a chuckle slide by since Sakurako was acting so pathetic, but decided that instead of toying with her, he would just end this now.

"If you must know I have already decided on who I am going to take as my mate,"

"What? But my father said that . . ."

"That I was available? Unfortunately I have not told anyone yet of my decision since at this moment she is too young right now, however in another two or three years she will be,"

Sesshomaru was expecting Sakurako to leave and allow him to rest for the night, but instead she became stubborn, seeing if she could perhaps change his mind.

"But since she is young right now . . . how do you know that she returns your feelings and wants to mate with you?" said Sakurako, once again that small glimmer of hope returning to her eyes.

Sesshomaru was starting to grow impatient and wanted to tell the bitch that he had already met some of the children Rin and him would have, but kept his cool as usual. Approaching Sakurako he finally stopped until he was glaring down at her, smiling inwardly again as she cowered before him, "It is none of your business on who I choose as my mate . . . and might I add that even if I was available . . . I would not be your mate even if you were the last dog demon on earth . . . do I make myself clear Sakurako?"

Tears were now spilling down her cheeks as she continued to cower before him, her lip trembling and body shaking as she tried to quiet her sobs.

Straightening up, Sesshomaru headed towards the throne doors, "You can tell your father that I will not agree to this marriage alliance . . . however, if he has another way for us to join forces please tell him to send me word of it," Sakurako said nothing, and with a slight glance over his shoulder he could still see her cowering in the middle of the throne room as he left. Jarlarg said nothing as Sesshoumaru passed him and the two servants of Sakurako immediately rushed over to her. He paid no attention to her sobs and begging to Jarlarg if he knew a way to change his mind.

"I suggest that you should leave the castle tonight since Lord Sesshoumaru is very tired and his patients will be very thin," informed Jarlarg, trying also to ignore the sobs coming from the princess.

"But. ... but my father said I was not to return home until I have convinced Lord Sesshoumaru to make me his mate," sobbed Sakurako.

Jarlarg sighed and scratched his forehead, "I'm sure you will be able to go home since your father was unaware of Sesshoumaru already choosing a mate,"

"No . . . no I will not give up this easily . . . I will show Lord Sesshoumaru than I will be a much better mate,"

The old demon was starting to lose his patience and if she disturbed Sesshoumaru one more time, he knew she wouldn't live through the night. Sighing heavily he turned to tell Sakurako to at least wait till morning to try her pursuits on the demon lord, however she was gone, and the only ones left in the throne room were himself and the two servants.

"Where did she go?" asked Jarlarg, a slight panic in his voice. The two servants shrugged in response.

88888888888888

Rin sighed softly as she stared out at the night sky from the castle roof. 'There's only a crescent moon . . . tonight is Natasha's human night . . .' thought Rin, which caused her to giggle softly. She could just imagine Inu-Yasha staying up all night to guard his daughter. Sighing softly she leaned back so she could look up more clearly at the moon and stars. She was now fourteen and soon would be turning fifteen when winter arrived.

Over a year ago, she had been uncertain of her feelings towards Sesshoumaru . . . but now she was starting to realize what she felt for the demon lord. Rin had to admit to herself that she did at one point see him as a father figure at first, but during the past year her feelings had changed. Every time she thought about or looked at the demon lord she started to feel weird and didn't know why, but after a talk with Kagome things were starting to become clearer to her that she was indeed in love with Sesshoumaru. While traveling around Japan for the past eight month's she knew that human girls her age were already married or perhaps pregnant with their first child, but she felt that it was too soon for her and Sesshoumaru to go 'that' far. Rin decided that after she turned fifteen or perhaps even sixteen then she would start to show the signs to Sesshoumaru that she was interested in him. Closing her eyes for a moment, a terrible thought struck her, causing her eyes to flash open and sit up. Staring at her clawed hands she started to remember that the spell keeping her demon wouldn't last forever and if it did wear off she would become human again. Her mind was racing as she tried to figure out what she would do. Was it really too soon to admit her love for Sesshoumaru? Knowing the demon lord he wouldn't want to rush for them to become mates right away . . . perhaps courting would be the best option or as Kagome had put it once 'dating'.

Standing up Rin smiled as she started to plan what she would do tomorrow and how to announce her feelings to Sesshoumaru, but a small sound caught her attention. Her ears twitched slightly as the sound of a shoji door being slammed shut and the rustle of clothing being removed, which seemed to be coming from the nearest balcony. Slowly edging her way over to the sound she realized that it was coming from Sesshoumaru's room. Before she could quietly make it back to her room without being noticed the demon lord walked out onto his balcony, causing Rin to freeze. She wondered if perhaps she could still sneak back to her room, but she remained frozen as her eyes looked closer at the demon lord who was less then ten feet from her. His silver hair moved in different directions from the wind and with the fact that he was shirtless made her heart only beat faster. She couldn't stop the small gasp that left her lips from the beautiful sight of the demon lord. Rin's plan to sneak back to her room was shot to hell as Sesshoumaru turned his head slightly to look at her, his gaze the same as always.

"Rin . . . what are you doing up?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin blushed softly as she tried to keep her eyes downward, but they would not leave the sight of the demon lord which only increased the redness in her cheeks. "I . . . I . . . couldn't . . . I couldn't sleep . . ." stammered Rin.

Sesshomaru said nothing, but motioned her to come towards him with the slight gesture of his hand. She took small steps towards the demon lord, trying to stop the racing beat of her heart and make the blush go away, but this was a battle she would not win as she climbed over the railing of the balcony. Now she was less than two feet from the demon lord, but she had some how managed to make her eyes stare at the floor, which started to lessen the blush. No words were spoken between the two demons which caused Rin to become slightly nervous. Her eyes looked back up at Sesshoumaru to see him looking at her and even though his face was the same as usual his eyes revealed that he was slightly puzzled by her actions. Deciding that she didn't like the silence that was surrounding them, she spoke to lighten the mood, "So . . . did . . . did you find out . . . who was in the castle?"

Sesshomaru simply nodded his head, but his gaze remained on her.

'Great . . . now what do I say . . . perhaps I should just . . .' but Rin's thoughts were interrupted as Sesshoumaru slowly approached her, standing directly in front of her. 'Oh now what do I do . . . I could just turn around and head to my room . . . no that won't work at all . . . but I can't just stand here like a complete idiot . . . I have to say something . . . but what?' Gathering her courage she forced her eyes off the ground once again, but could only bring them to look straight ahead at his chest.

"Is something wrong Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru, but his voice was more of a whisper this time.

She could feel her whole face almost turning red and opened her mouth to speak but no words seemed to be coming out. It was strange since she had briefly rehearsed in her head what she would say to him, but once he was standing right in front of her it was a lot harder to say the words she wanted. She turned her head to the side and found that if she wasn't staring directly at Sesshoumaru, it wasn't as nerve racking as before. The two were silent once again and Rin had a feeling that the demon lord was becoming annoyed with her. 'Come on you big idiot how hard can it be to say "I love you" huh?' Taking what ever courage she had left, she took a deep breath and tried to say the words she was feeling right now, "Se . . . Sess . . . Sesshoumaru . . . I . . . I . . . I lo. ... I... I . ..lov . . . I. ... I LOVE YOU!" she screamed out. Her hands slapped over her mouth as she realized how loud she had confessed and if she thought that her face couldn't turn any redder, she was mistaken.

Turning around quickly she attempted to make an escape to her room and try to forget how stupid she must have sounded in front of Sesshoumaru, but a hand on her shoulder caused her to stop in her tracks. 'Why isn't he saying anything . . . well of course he wouldn't, how idiotic did I just sound screaming my love to him?' Another hand came to rest on her other shoulder and before Rin could say anything, Sesshoumaru slowly turned her around to face him, his hands still remaining on her shoulders, and his golden eyes looking deeply into hers. Rin couldn't move or breathe as she watched him kneel down so he was more eye level with her and what came next she would remember for the rest of her life. Sesshoumaru leaned closer to her before placing his lips on hers in a soft kiss. Her eyes were wide open at first, but seeing at how his were closed she did the same, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers. It ended all too soon for her as she felt him pull back and her eyes slowly opening to look into his golden ones. The two of them were silent again, but a small smile appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips, which made Rin start to wonder what he was happy about.

"Sesshomaru . . . I ... I . . . I think . . . I'm still too young . . . to be . . .be your mate . . . so maybe . . . we could . . . just be . . .courting?"

Sesshomaru stood, but his hands still remained on Rin's shoulders, "Rin . . ."

"Yes Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord averted his gaze from hers for a moment, trying to find the right words he was about to say. After a moment or two he kneeled down in front of her again and brought his lips close to her ear so that she was the only one to hear him speak. "Rin . . . you know how I feel for you . . . however you are still too young to really understand the real concepts of love . . ."

"But I do love you Sesshoumaru . . . more than just a father figure . . . I . . ." she was silenced by one of his clawed finger on her lips.

"I do believe your words . . . however, like you said . . . you are still too young for us to be together as mates . . . and I believe you are too young for us to be courting,"

"I know . . . but . . . but if I didn't say anything . . . the spell would have worn off . . . and I . . . I didn't want that to happen . . ." whispered Rin.

Sesshomaru gave a slight nod since the color of Rin's eyes had changed back to their golden color after he had kissed her. He wrapped his arms slowly around her in a soft hug and was not surprised when he felt her own arms wrap around him.

"For now everything is fine Rin . . . however, the spell will start to where off again . . . since we have not become mates . . . but when that does start to happen . . . you will be old enough to understand everything,"

Rin was slightly confused, however she knew that was all he was going to tell her. 'I'll just ask Kagome about it the next time I see her,' thought Rin briefly.

"I believe now it is time for you to go to bed," whispered Sesshoumaru.

Rin softly nodded, but as Sesshoumaru started to stand her arms refused to let go of him.

"Rin?"

"Could you . . . could . . . you . . . please . . .ki . . .kiss me . . . just . . .just one more . . . time?" stuttered Rin.

Sesshomaru didn't respond, but after a few seconds passed his lips were on hers again. Closing her eyes, Rin tried to savor and memorize everything she could, knowing that this would probably never happen again until she turned sixteen. Until then she would hang onto the memory of what his felt like against hers. Like the first kiss this one seemed to last too short as he pulled away from her. Sighing in defeat Rin released her arms from around him.

"Good night Sesshomaru," whispered Rin.

"Good night Rin,"

Rin slowly walked out of the demon lord's room, closing the door softly behind her.

Sesshomaru remained still for a moment, his eyes still staring at the door that Rin had only seconds ago walked out of. A sigh left his lips as he left the balcony, closing the door behind him before retreating to the bed. For a moment there he had been weak after hearing Rin's confession of love for him, and without thinking it over: he had kissed her.

Slipping into the bed his mind still continued to wander over the events that had happened less than a few minutes ago. She would be turning fifteen in the winter . . . but even at that age she was still young and innocent for him to take her as his mate. He knew that human males would marry a human female as soon as her bleeding time first started . . . which meant she would be able to have children . . . and that would usually happened around the age of thirteen. However unlike humans, demons did not rush into that sort of thing since there was no hurry to. Humans lived short lives while demons could live for many, many centuries before even considering having a mate even. He on the other hand had been patient for almost a century and had now found the one he wanted to be with, but he still had to wait for her to be old enough to be with him.

88888888888888888

Sakurako slowly stood up from her hiding spot, her eyes still fixed on the balcony. 'He's going to be mated to that little twerp? She's not even old enough for him . . . what does she have that I don't?'

Growling softly she jumped down from the castle roof, landing gracefully in the garden where her two servants were patiently waiting. 'I will not give up . . . right now is not the time . . .but perhaps in a few years I can make another attempt . . . I refuse to back down and one way or another Sesshoumaru will be mine!' With that last thought, she made her way out of the castle, heading back to the south.

88888888888888888888888

(One Week Later)

Kagome could not help but giggle at the funny, yet precious moment she was now witnessing. Her little girl was standing near the front door, holding a small sick and acting as if she was protecting the most precious item in the world. The small pup's face was serious and determined. A small growl to her left caused her to giggle even louder as her eyes glanced over to her, for the time being 'human' mate. Inu-Yasha was looking rather annoyed, and the fact that she was laughing, along with Miroku and Sango made the half demon even more annoyed.

"She looks just like you Inu-Yasha . . . but I believe your face was more serious when you were guarding her last week," chuckled Miroku.

"Monk. I am this close to beating the crap out of you!" growled Inu-Yasha, brushing a black strand of hair from his eyes, "So Sango have you completely forgiven the monk?"

"What makes you think you haven't forgiven him?" asked Sango, looking rather surprised.

"Well you have been leaving him 'high and dry' for the past month," hissed Inu-Yasha.

Sango blushed and her eyes darted to the table with her hands fidgeting with the sleeve of her kimono, "How . . . how could you tell?"

Inu-Yasha tapped his nose and Sango nodded in understanding. Miroku had his head bowed in shame, and Kagome just sat there with her mouth open, but quickly recovered after hearing her daughter's voice.

"Mama . . . what does high and dry mean?"

All the adults almost fell out of their chairs but quickly recovered.

"Um . . . I'll tell you when your older sweetie," sighed Kagome, rubbing her temples.

"Idiot," mumbled Shippo from his spot by the fire.

Miroku cleared his throat, "So . . . you were saying that Rin came to visit you the other day?"

"Oh . . . yes and Sesshomaru wasn't with her," said Kagome.

"That is strange . . . usually Sesshoumaru is with her when ever she goes somewhere," commented Miroku, "So why did she come to visit so soon? Wasn't it only eleven days ago she came here last,"

"True, but something was troubling her and she needed to talk about," sighed Kagome.

"And what was it about?"

"Now, now Miroku, it was talk just between women,"

Sango giggled, "You'll have to tell me later what it was about,"

Miroku sighed, "Well it is getting late, perhaps we should head home Sango,"

The demon exterminator nodded, "Yes, we should relieve Kohaku from the children,"

After saying their good-byes Miroku and Sango headed back to the village for the night. For a while the house was quiet until Natasha started to complain when it was time for her to go to bed. Somehow Kagome had managed to convince her daughter to go to bed and Inu-Yasha was amazed in the short amount of time she had been able to do it too. Once Natasha and Shippo were put to bed, Kagome returned to the sitting room where Inu-Yasha was waiting for her. She sat down beside him, leaning against him for support. Kagome knew that Inu-Yasha wouldn't sleep tonight . . . he never did on his human night . . .

A few moments of silence passed before Inu-Yasha spoke, "When Rin came . . . Sesshoumaru was here too,"

Kagome looked up at her mate, "He was?"

"He originally came to talk to me, but I think he was following Rin as well,"

"Why did he need to talk to you?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "Well . . . he's kind of gotten himself in . . . a situation . . . or at least he thinks he does . . . he's not sure yet,"

"What kind of situation?"

"Well . . . part of it has to do with Rin,"

Kagome sat upright so she could look Inu-Yasha straight in the eye, "Tell me," she whispered softly.

Taking a deep breath, Inu-Yasha explained how the southern lands wanted to join forces with his, and the marriage that would have to follow.

"So Sesshomaru thinks a war will start since he didn't agree to the marriage alliance?" asked Kagome.

"He thinks that it could start something . . . maybe not a war . . ."

"Did he mention anything about Rin?"

Inu-Yasha thought for a moment, "Nope . . . he said nothing about her . . ."

Kagome nodded.

"Is that why Rin came? Did Sesshoumaru do something to her?"

Kagome sighed, "She was just confused on some things he told her,"

"I take it you're not going to tell me?"

"Like I said before, it was a discussion between women,"

"True . . . however . . . I think I could guess what it was about,"

"Really and what would your guess be?"

Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome into his lap, holding her tightly against him as he stared into the fire.

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No . . . I just want to hold you . . . you got a problem with that?"

"Of course I don't,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled and kissed her cheek, "Good . . . now as I was saying . . . when Rin visited us on their way back to the castle did you notice the color of her eyes?"

Kagome thought for a moment, "No . . . why?"

"They were brown . . ."

"Brown? But aren't they supposed to be . . ."

"Gold? Yes they are . . . which means the spell to keep her demon was wearing off . . . but when she came to visit a few days ago . . . they were gold again . . . which tells me that something happened between her and my brother,"

Kagome nodded, "Yes . . . something did happen,"

"You gonna tell me or not?"

"You are so impatient some times,"

"Right, so tell me before I become more impatient,"

Kagome giggled softly, "You never change,"

"Damn straight wench, so tell me what that bastard did to her,"

"They kissed,"

"What!"

Kagome nudged him softly, "Quiet, Shippo and our daughter are still trying to sleep,"

"Sorry, but he really kissed her?"

"Yes,"

"Whoa . . . and then what?"

"What do you mean then what?"

"Well he must have said something to her after they kissed; otherwise she wouldn't have come to visit,"

"Oh, well before they kissed she had confessed to Sesshoumaru that she loved him,"

"But she's only fourteen!"

"True . . . but I was only fifteen when I realized I loved you," she whispered into his ear. Kagome could tell he was about to say something, but she silenced him with her finger over his lips, "He told her that she was still too young to understand what love really was, and that he would continue to wait until she was old enough to understand,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Good . . . he's not acting like some of the sick bastards around here who marry girls at fourteen,"

Kagome smiled and snuggled closer to her mate. Sango had mentioned the other day that Miroku had had another chat with the headman. Apparently Miroku was worried that his daughter would be married at a young age, and had told the headman that his daughter would not be wed until she was at least seventeen. This had made Sango happy since it would bring more time for her to some how plan to break off the arranged marriage. Resting her head on Inu-Yasha's shoulder, she made an attempt to get some sleep.

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms tighter around Kagome as he felt her relax completely against him, and after a few minutes he could tell that she was fast asleep. His mind drifted back to the conversation with Sesshoumaru . . .

88888888888888

(Flash Back)

_"So you think this could start a war?"_

_"I do not know . . . however I am preparing for the worst,"_

_"So you are thinking that Kagome and I could be dragged into it somehow?"_

_"Perhaps . . . and if that does happen, I suggest that you come live at the castle,"_

_"Why the hell would I come to live there?"_

_"I would imagine to keep your mate and daughter safe . . ."_

_"Keh, yeah right,"_

_"It may be a while since I have spoken or seen Bunrakuken, however I know that he is very ruthless and has no shame in what he does. To kill a child would be nothing to him,"_

_Inu-Yasha sighed and leaned against the God tree, "I suppose you have a point,"_

_"I have not heard anything yet from him . . . but when I do and I know it is bad I will send you word,"_

_"You know . . . it's probably going to take me just about a hundred years to get used to you being some considerate about my well being," chuckled Inu-Yasha._

_Sesshomaru rolled his eyes._

(End of Flash Back)

88888888888888

'I doubt that something as big as a war will start over this . . . ' thought Inu-Yasha, 'But just in case something does . . . I may not want to . . . but it would be wise to take Sesshoumaru's advice,' Sighing softly he pushed the thoughts from his mind since it was just giving him a head ache. Instead he started to think of lighter thoughts, such as the trip they were taking tomorrow to visit their old friends. It had been almost three years since they had seen Jinenji, and even though he didn't like it, Kagome wanted to go visit Kouga and Ayame. He knew damn well that would not be a very pleasant visit, but he would bite his tongue and go along with is since Kagome wanted to go. Resting his head against Kagome's he continued to watch the fire, knowing that he would not get any sleep tonight.

TBC . . .


	5. Arrivals and Ceremonies

Hello there everyone! My dearest apologies about this chapter taking about a month to write, but as you can see it was a long one. Not to mention I have been running like a chicken with my head cut off with my second job. Anyways I do hope you enjoy this chapter!

Lynns

Everlasting Love

Chapter Four

(December 21st 1552)

Inu-Yasha growled softly as he tried to ignore the blizzard that had started just a few minutes ago. One arm was firmly around Kagome while the other was holding onto Natasha. His eyes quickly glanced down at both his pups and mate to make sure that they were doing okay. His son Kenichi was clutching on to Kagome rather tightly as they all made their way to the castle gate. Tomorrow was Rin's birthday and not to mention the next day was the mating ceremony between her and Sesshoumaru. He made a mental note that when ever his brother offered a carriage to bring them to the western lands he would take it. Releasing Kagome for a minute, he brought his hand up to bang on the front castle door.

After a few moments the doors opened to reveal Jaken and Sesshoumaru, "Did you have a nice trip, brother?"

Inu-Yasha just growled before setting Natasha down and shaking the snow off his body, "What do you think? There's a fricken blizzard out there!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as his eyes looked over to Kagome, "Are the pups okay?"

Kagome nodded softly as she placed Kenichi down to wipe the snow off her as well, "We're all okay, just a bit cold,"

The demon lord back and forth between the two pups on the floor. Besides their height difference you really couldn't tell the two apart. Kenichi had gotten his father's golden eyes and looked exactly how Inu-Yasha did when he was a pup.

"Where's Rin?" asked Inu-Yasha, taking both pups into his arms.

"She has already departed for bed, would you like to do the same?" asked Jaken.

Inu-Yasha shook his head, "I think some food would be nice, what do you pups think?"

Both children nodded their heads causing the half demon to chuckle softly.

"I guess that answers that question," commented Kagome.

Sesshomaru nodded and turn to Jaken, "Take their items to their room,"

The imp nodded and Sesshoumaru lead Inu-Yasha and his family to the kitchen. It had been over six month's since he had last seen his brother which had been at Kenichi's first birthday at the end of June.

"So still no news from Bunrakuken yet?" asked Kagome.

Sesshomaru shook his head, "I have heard nothing . . . perhaps I was worrying too much when I refused the marriage alliance,"

Inu-Yasha snorted, "That's the first time I've ever heard you admitting your were wrong,"

"Do you want your pups to see you beaten by your brother?"

Inu-Yasha growled, "Oh yeah! Well bring it on and I'll kick your . . ."

"Inu-Yasha, please! We just got here, can't you get along with him for just a few days?" hissed Kagome.

Inu-Yasha glanced at Kagome for a minute before closing his mouth and growling softly under his breath.

"Why do uncle and daddy not get along?" asked Natasha.

"It's a long story sweetie. I'll tell it to you some time, but not right now," smiled Kagome.

Natasha gave a small nod before her silver eyes moved down to her younger brother, "I think Kenichi needs a nap,"

As they entered into the kitchen they found that no one was in there, meaning the servants had departed for the night as well.

"Will you be wanting a separate room for your children?" asked Sesshoumaru, pulling out some rice and bread from one of the cupboards.

"No, they can sleep with us in our room," said Inu-Yasha, his eyes wandering over the entire kitchen.

"Will the pups be only eating or will you and your mate want something to eat as well?"

"Inu-Yasha and I are fine, but I wouldn't mind a glass of water," sighed Kagome, leaning against her mate for support.

Once the children were fed and Kagome had her glass of water, Sesshoumaru then began to escort them to their rooms. Kagome and the pups nodded their thanks to Sesshoumaru before entering their room.

"I wish to speak with you in private Inu-Yasha," whispered Sesshoumaru as he started to walk down the hallway.

Inu-Yasha sighed and kissed his mate on the cheek, "I'll be right back,"

"Going to have a chat with your brother?" yawned Kagome.

The half demon nodded, "I shouldn't be too long," kneeling down to his knees he hugged both his pups, "You two be good for your mother okay?"

Natasha and Kenichi nodded and hugged their father back. Smiling softly down at his two pups, Inu-Yasha stood and followed after Sesshomaru. He caught up to the demon lord at the end of the hall and followed after him, but no words were spoken. It wasn't until they reached the end of a second hallway did Sesshoumaru finally speak . . .

"Bunrakuken is coming . . ."

"What! You said you hadn't heard from him!" hissed Inu-Yasha, flexing his claws.

"I only meant that I had not heard anything form him about a war starting,"

Inu-Yasha growled, "Whatever, what is he coming here for,"

"Apparently Sakurako didn't tell her father that I have already planned to mate with Rin. According to his letter, he believed that I was tired and not completely myself when she was here since I had just returned home,"

"So he gave you three and half years to settle down?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Or . . . perhaps Sakurako told him to wait that long . . . after all Rin is turning eighteen tomorrow . . . and she will try to challenge her,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled, "Fat chance she would win, you've taught Rin everything you know about fighting,"

"In any case, I think you and your family should stay here until I have dealt with Banrakuken . . . then I will know if it will be safe for you to return home,"

Inu-Yasha thought for a minute, "You really think something like a war could start over something so stupid?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "We are talking about Banrakuken . . . so I am expecting the worse,"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "If it were just me here I'd tell you off, but since my mate and pups are with me . . . I guess I'll go along with you,"

The demon lord smiled, "A wise choice my brother,"

"Do you have any idea when he will arrive?"

"Sometime this week I'm hoping, I want to deal with it as soon as possible,"

"As long as we don't have to stay here too long, I won't be complaining that much," sighed Inu-Yasha.

"That is all I needed to talk to you about," said Sesshoumaru, passing his brother and heading down a different hall way then the way they had come.

"He's still a pompous ass," hissed Inu-Yasha.

888888888888888888888

Rin snuggled further into her futon, her ears twitching slightly at the sounds she could hear through out the castle. She had heard Inu-Yasha and Kagome arrive, and had wanted to get up and greet them, but Sesshoumaru's words of telling her to stay kept her from doing that. Sighing softly, she sat up and looked around the unfamiliar room she was in. It was much bigger than her old one, and the fact that she was now sleeping in Sesshoumaru's room caused her blush. It had only been a couple days ago when Sesshoumaru had ordered the servants to transfer her belongings into his room. Tomorrow she would be eighteen and there was to be come kind of mating ceremony between her and Sesshoumaru the day after, which caused the blush on her cheeks to redden some more. Although it did bring up a small thought in her mind. Would she be his first? Kagome had told her that Inu-Yasha had been hers and vice versa. The thought made her nervous after all . . . what if she wasn't able to please him? She was inexperienced with this sort of thing after all. The small sliding sound of the shoji door caught her attention as Sesshoumaru stepped through.

The demon lord's eyes immediately fell on Rin as he walked into the room. She was wearing a white yukata, but it did nothing to hide the soft curves of her body. Rin had matured in both mind and body over the years, which he found hard to believe since it had been only three years ago she had confessed for the first time that she loved him. Although it had only been yesterday when she had said it again, but he had not yet said the words. For some reason he just couldn't say them, but he could tell that Rin knew he loved her.

No words were spoken as Sesshoumaru crossed over the room to the closet and started to strip out of his clothes and armor. Rin had the decency to hide her face under the covers as he changed into his own yukata. Her ears twitched softly as she could hear him walking towards the futon, which caused her to look up finally. Another blush played at her cheeks at the sight of him, and the blush continued to grow as he pulled back the covers to lie beside her. Following the same ritual as last night, she waited until she stretched his left arm before snuggling closer to him. She shivered slightly as she felt his right arm wrap around her, pressing her more tightly against his chest. Rin let out the breath she was holding and tried to see if she could calm the racing beat of her heart. Deciding not to be shy like last night, she wrapped her own arms around him.

Sesshomaru could tell she was nervous just like the night before, but soon she wouldn't be once they were mated. His clawed hand came up to lightly run through her long black hair. She began to calm down a bit and the racing beat of her heart slowed down. Smiling softly in the dark, he lowered his closer to hers, lightly kissing her forehead.

Rin stiffened as he felt his lips touch her skin, but quickly tried to relax . . . after all they would become mates tomorrow. It wasn't like she didn't know how to respond to the attentions he was giving her now, Kagome had shown her some books and talked to her about it before. She was however having a small battle with herself whether to return the attentions he was giving her, or to just relax and fall asleep.

"Sesshomaru . . ." she whispered softly.

"Sleep Rin . . . tomorrow is going to be a busy day . . ."

Answering the question she was pondering, Rin softly nodded before snuggling closer to her future mate-to-be and let her eyes slowly start to close, allowing her to finally fall asleep.

Sesshomaru continued to lay butterfly kisses along her forehead until she felt her relax completely against him and her breathing slowing down until he could tell she was in a deep sleep. He ignored the small urge his body was giving him to take her now . . . but unlike his half brother he was able to control it. Resting his chin on top of Rin's head he too began to give into the urge of sleep . . .

8888888888888888888

Kagome and Inu-Yasha smiled softly as they watched both their pups playing garden and having a small snow ball fight. The blizzard had passed during the night, and now only light snowflakes fell from the sky, making it a rather nice day for being the middle of December. The two parents watched as Natasha taught Kenichi how to make a snow man, but wasn't having that much luck since he was smaller after all.

"He looks just like you," whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha nodded softly, wrapping his arm securely around his mate's waist as he pressed a soft kissed to her temple. He couldn't believe how much time had past so quickly. Next month his little girl would be turning five, and next summer his son would be turning two. Sango and Miroku now had four children and another one on the way with the demon exterminator already three months pregnant.

"You don't think Miroku was serious when he asked Sango to bear twenty of his children do you?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I'm sure he wasn't,"

"Well how many kids do you think they are going to have?"

"I think Sango said she was drawing the line at eight,"

"Eight kids! Is that monk crazy?"

"I guess he just wants to raise a big family,"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "He must really like kids if he wants that many,"

"Oh, are you saying we shouldn't have ten or twenty kids?"

Inu-Yasha gave her a smug look before leaning down to whisper into her ear, "If we did have that many I wouldn't get a chance to be alone with you now would I?"

"Oh is that so . . ."

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

Kagome and Inu-Yasha smiled as they stopped their adult conversation and turned to their children who had finally finished making the snowman.

"It looks good doesn't it?" asked Natasha.

"It looks very good," commented Kagome.

"A fine piece of work," smiled Inu-Yasha.

Both pups giggled, ran towards their parents and jumped into their laps.

"Are we going to go celebrate Aunt Rin's birthday soon?" asked Natasha.

Kagome giggled and rubbed her daughters ears, "Very soon,"

Kenichi snuggled closer into Inu-Yasha's lap, his eyes slowly drooping, "You tired already, pup?"

"Perhaps we should head inside then," said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha nodded and led his family back inside through the front gate where Jarlarg was waiting for them.

"Did the children have fun in the snow?" asked the old demon.

Kagome nodded, "They did, and one of them is already tired out,"

"Kagome why don't you put the pups down for a nap, I've to talk to Jarlarg for a moment,"

"Alright, take as much time as you need," said Kagome.

Inu-Yasha waited until Kagome and the pups had left before he began to speak, "I need to talk to you about this Banrakuken person,"

"Perhaps somewhere a bit more private would be more appropriate, unless you want the servants to hear?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head, "I don't even want my brother to hear,"

"Very well, follow me,"

The half demon followed Jarlarg down the nearest hallway, his eyes watching to make sure no one was going to be eaves dropping on them. Jarlarg lead Inu-Yasha outside and into another part of the garden which was surrounded by more trees.

"You sure Sesshomaru won't be able to hear us?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru is currently bathing right now, I guarantee that even he will not hear anything you and I discuss,"

After walking for a few minutes, Jarlarg finally stopped and turned to face Inu-Yasha.

"You ready to talk now?"

Jarlarg nodded.

"Like I said, I've got a few questions to ask about Banrakuken,"

"I thought Sesshomaru explained everything to you last night?"

"He did, but there are some things I still have some questions about, and I doubt that bastard will tell me anyway,"

"I will try to answer your questions,"

"Sesshomaru told me Banrakuken was coming here sometime this week,"

"That is true,"

"But is he coming alone or is he bringing someone along with him?"

"According to the letter he is bringing up his son and daughter,"

Inu-Yasha growled, "Why that coward . . ."

Jarlarg sighed, "Indeed,"

"He's only bringing his son along so they can all tag team Sesshoumaru and force him into this marriage!"

"True, which is another reason Sesshoumaru, invited you up here,"

Inu-Yasha sighed and scratched the back of his head, "What's your opinion about this? Do you really think a war could start?"

"It's hard to say really,"

"How so?"

"It has been centuries since I have last seen the demon lord from the south, and in his younger days he would start wars over the littlest things . . . however since he has become old I do not know if he is the same as he was before,"

"So the chances of a war starting are pretty high then?"

"That is what Sesshoumaru is predicting,"

"Let me guess, another reason he invited us up here. If he says no, most likely Banrakuken would send someone out to kill me and my family correct?"

"Precisely,"

"What does Sesshomaru have planned for when this bastard arrives?"

"He wants to meet them in the throne room, and would like you to be present. Sesshoumaru will then decline the marriage proposal, saying that he is already promised to someone, and hope that an alliance can still be built,"

"So let's presume a war does start, is Sesshoumaru's armies strong enough to fight him?"

"No they aren't . . ."

Inu-Yasha and Jarlarg turned around to see Sesshoumaru and Jaken walking towards them.

"Forgive me my lord, I . . ."

"It is alright Jarlarg . . . I had a feeling Inu-Yasha would be doing some snooping around about this matter,"

"You could have just told me from the start," grumbled Inu-Yasha.

"I could have . . . but I wanted to rest for the night, I was going to tell you later this evening,"

"Keh! Yeah right,"

"In any case though, since Mushai was found as a traitor, I discovered many followers of his in my army. I have many soldiers, but they are very inexperienced and have only began their training,"

"So were going to need to think of some allies then," said Inu-Yasha.

"Perhaps but I am going to wait until I speak with Bunrakuken, you will be accompanying me, of course?" Sesshomaru asked Inu-Yasha.

"I suppose I could,"

"Very well then, now that that is settled, shall we head back inside now?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged and followed after his brother.

888888888888888888888888

Kagome's eyes followed Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru as they made their way into the castle. Natasha and Kenichi were currently having their nap right now, and one of Sesshoumaru's servants had offered to watch over them to give her some time alone. She was now standing on one of the many balconies in the castle, looking over the snowy western lands.

"Pretty isn't it?"

Kagome turned around to see Rin approaching her with two cups of tea in her hand, "It is beautiful,"

Rin smiled and passed Kagome a cup of tea, "Taking a break from the kids I take it?"

"And my mate,"

Both women were silent as they were lost in their own thoughts, watching the beautiful view of the western lands. Kagome glanced over at Rin and noticed that she was fidgeting with the sleeve of her silver kimono.

"Is something wrong Rin?"

Rin turned her head to meet Kagome's eyes, "Well yes . . . and no . . ."

Before Kagome could speak, a small gust of wind blew by them.

"Perhaps we should discuss things inside; it's starting to get cold out here,"

Rin nodded and followed after Kagome inside, her clawed fingers still playing with the sleeve. Once they were inside and warmed up did they continue their conversation from outside.

"So, what seems to be troubling you Rin?" asked Kagome.

She said nothing at first; it was as if she was trying to find the right words.

"Does this have something to do with you and Sesshoumaru mating?"

"Well . . . yeah . . ."

Kagome smiled and reached out, placing a hand on Rin's, "Tell me what's on your mind,"

"Kagome I . . . I'm scared . . ."

"Scared of what?"

"Well um . . . I . . . I just . . . I'm just afraid that . . . I . . . that when the time comes . . . I won't . . . be able . . . able to please Sesshoumaru," stammered Rin, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"What makes you think you won't be able to please him?"

"I . . . I've never done anything like this before . . . and . . . I just . . . I just have a feeling that Sesshoumaru has been with someone before me . . . I feel so nervous that . . . he'll be judging me or something . . ."

Kagome smiled, "Is that all you were nervous about?"

Rin sighed, "Yeah . . . silly huh?"

"No . . . it's not silly at all,"

"But I can't shake these feelings Kagome . . . I just don't know what to do?"

"Come with me Rin," said Kagome, heading out of the spare room and the flights of stairs to her and Inu-Yasha's room. Rin followed after Kagome quickly, but did not question on what she was planning to do. Kagome motioned for Rin to stay outside as she slightly opened the shoji door and slipped into her room. Rin's ears twitched slightly, hearing the soft breathing of Natasha and Kenichi as they slept. After a few moments Kagome reappeared, holding a bag in her hand. Tip toeing away from the room and making sure they were out of ear shot from the children, Kagome finally spoke, "Perhaps these will help you,"

Rin watched as Kagome pulled two books out of the bag she was carrying and handed them to her, "What are these?"

"I suggest that you read them. When I was around your age my mother gave me this one," said Kagome, pointing to the red book, "It helped to prepare myself with my first night with Inu-Yasha,"

Rin blushed softly as she lightly flipped through the first book, "Oh . . . I . . . I see . . . and the other one?"

Kagome smiled softly, "That one goes a bit deeper; it explains the concepts of the body and where to touch mostly. Those two books have been very good to Inu-Yasha and I,"

Rin's face was entirely red as she flipped through the second book which was more detailed than the first, "Th . . . thank you Kagome,"

"I had a feeling you might need them. Is that all that was on your mind?"

"Yes . . . at least for now,"

"Don't hesitate to come and talk to me next time,"

Rin nodded, "I'm going to go now,"

Kagome giggled and nodded as Rin left down the hall to her room to go 'study'.

"What was that all about?"

Kagome turned around to see Inu-Yasha walking towards her, a towel in his hand while drying his hair.

"Have a nice bath?"

"You haven't answered my question,"

Kagome giggled again, "Oh just another woman conversation,"

"Not another one of those," groaned Inu-Yasha, drying off his ears.

"She's just a bit nervous about the mating ceremony tomorrow,"

"What's she got to be nervous for?"

Lowering her voice to a whisper, she motioned Inu-Yasha to move in closer to her, "Is Sesshoumaru a virgin?"

Inu-Yasha backed away sputtering, "How the fuck should I know?" he hissed.

Kagome shrugged, "Just wondering,"

"Is that what Rin was asking you?"

"No not really . . . I was just lending her our books for while,"

The topic of their books used to make Inu-Yasha blush for the longest time, but now it didn't even faze him, "Well then, if she's reading them Sesshoumaru will definitely have a 'good' night then,"

Kagome lightly slapped his arm, "You are so bad,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around his mate, nuzzling her cheek softly, "Well it's not like we need the books anymore, I've practically memorized everything in them,"

Kagome smiled and wrapped her own arms around him, "It wouldn't surprise me if you have,"

"When did Sesshomaru say he wanted to start the party?" asked Inu-Yasha

"I believe sometime after dark,"

"Well it's only afternoon . . . and since I haven't had you for two nights straight . . . I'm starting to 'itch'," whispered Inu-Yasha.

Kagome blushed, "Right now?"

"Well there is over a hundred spare rooms in this castle, I'm sure we can borrow one for a few hours,"

888888888888888888888

The birthday party proceeded well during the night while Rin was showered with gifts from the servants and her friends. When it was time for them to head for bed, Rin was not able to sleep in Sesshoumaru's room since on the day of the mating ceremony you were not allowed to see your partner until it occurred. During the night both Sesshoumaru and Rin were not able to get much sleep.

When morning arrived, the servants began to decorate the throne room while Sesshoumaru was off getting ready with Jarlarg and Inu-Yasha, but Rin was also busy with Kagome.

Inu-Yasha grumbled softly as he tossed another too small kimono in the corner of the room, "Why is that I can't just where the clothes I'm wearing right now?"

Jarlarg sighed, "Please Inu-Yasha, this is your brother's mating ceremony, I'm sure you can put on a traditional kimono for just today,"

"Keh, when have I ever been traditional for that bastard?" sneered Inu-Yasha.

"You could set a good example for your pups," said Sesshoumaru, adjusting the two swords at his side.

"Hey leave them out of this . . . I just think that those kind of kimono's are too fucking itchy,"

"It would also be good to cut down on your language dear brother, no doubt in mind your pups can hear you from here,"

Inu-Yasha snorted, "Natasha knows better than to copy what I say,"

"Perhaps, but I believe your son is starting to pick it up, I clearly recall him telling one of the servants and I quote to 'piss off',"

The half demon smirked, "Well I'm sure the servant was a jerk anyway,"

"He happened to say that to me Lord Inu-Yasha!" squeaked Jaken; however that made only Inu-Yasha laugh.

"You find this humorous brother?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Indeed I do, Natasha used to say that to Myoga all the time and squish him, now she's as innocent as her mother,"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Speaking of that flea, is he even going to attend the mating ceremony?"

Inu-Yasha scratched his chin, "I don't know . . . in fact I haven't seen the flea since Kenichi's birth,"

Sesshomaru nodded and continued to get ready for the ceremony. Jaken and Jarlarg soon left, leaving the two brothers alone in the room. The conversation with Kagome yesterday returned to his thoughts, and he briefly wondered if Sesshoumaru would kill him for asking such a private question.

"Hey Sesshomaru . . ."

"Hmm?"

"Are you . . . um . . . are you a . . . umm . . ."

"Am I a what?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha sighed, 'this sure isn't going to easy,' he thought, "Look . . . um . . . Rin was a bit nervous yesterday about the mating ceremony,"

"I could smell that she was, but when I asked she said it was nothing . . . why? Did she talk to you a bout it?"

"Hell no! But . . . she did talk to Kagome,"

Sesshomaru nodded, "And? What is she so nervous about?"

"Areyouavirgin?" Inu-Yasha said it so fast he wasn't sure Sesshoumaru heard him, but his answer came clear when he was suddenly pinned by the throat to the closest wall by his brother.

"Why would you want to know that?" hissed Sesshoumaru.

"Hey! It's none of my fucking business if you are or not, but Rin was wondering," grunted Inu-Yasha, briefly wondering if he would have bruises on his throat.

Sesshomaru's grip loosened, but he didn't let go, "Is that what she talked to Kagome about?"

"Not really . . . she's just . . . just . . ."

"Just what? Having second thoughts? Tell me or I'll snap your neck,"

"Keh, like you could,"

Sesshomaru's grip tightened even more than before.

"Argh . . . alright! Alright! I'll. .. tell you . . .but . . . you . . . got . . . to . . let . . . go . . . I can't . . . breathe!" gasped Inu-Yasha.

The demon lord released his brother and turned to face the window, "So you're telling me she doesn't want to go through with this because I'm not?"

"Ah ha! So you aren't a virgin!"

If looks could kill Inu-Yasha would already be dead on the floor with the cold gaze Sesshoumaru was giving.

"Get to the point," hissed Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha chuckled, "She isn't having second thoughts you pompous ass, she's head over heels in love with you,"

"So what is she so scared about then?"

"Um . . ." stammered Inu-Yasha, 'Damn, I was sure the hell hoping he wouldn't ask me that,'

"Well?"

"She's . . . she's . . ."

"Go on little brother,"

"Okay fine! She's afraid that she won't be able to please you! You happy now?"

Sesshomaru turned around to face his brother, "Is that all?"

"Yeah . . . pretty much,"

"What do you mean pretty much? Is there more?"

"No,"

"I can tell that you're lying,"

"Well it's none of your business,"

"If it involves my future mate of course it's my business!" hissed Sesshoumaru, his eyes slightly flashing red.

"Alright! Fine! If you really want to know, Kagome lent Rin our books,"

"Your books?"

"Yeah,"

Sesshomaru's gaze darkened slightly, "You mean those books that Miroku gave you for Christmas almost five years ago?"

Inu-Yasha gulped, "Uh . . . yeah . . ."

Sesshomaru growled softly.

"Hey! Kagome gave them to her! I wasn't even there when it happened!"

"So you're saying that if she asked you, you wouldn't have given them to her?"

"Um well . . . you know . . . I mean . . . um,"

"I'm waiting brother, dear . . ."

"Well I . . . most likely I would have . . . um . . . yeah,"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and continued to get ready. Inu-Yasha sighed with relief since the topic was finally over and made a small mental note to never, never**, never** bring up this type of conversation with his brother, again. His eyes glanced to the open window, revealing the full moon outside. 'Hmm . . . tomorrow is Kenichi's human night . . . I'll just hope that Banrakuken wouldn't show up tomorrow night,"

"Say Sesshoumaru, any more news from Banrakuken?"

"None,"

"So he could just show up at any time then huh?"

"Yes,"

Inu-Yasha sighed and went back to the wardrobe to see if he could at least find one traditional kimono that would fit him right. His eyes slowly glanced down to the wedding ring securely on his finger. Even though a western style wedding hadn't haven been introduced to Japan yet he, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango, still wore their wedding rings most of the time. He fondly remembered their wedding and knew that this mating ceremony would be nothing like it. The only similar thing was that Rin would be wearing a white kimono. Picking up a kimono that looked bigger than the others he had tried, he slipped behind to his changing area and started to put it on. His mind began to wander some more, his thoughts concerning more towards the future this time. Once the western style wedding was introduced in Japan, he would be thankful because then human men wouldn't be making some 'advances' towards Kagome. Last time when they had went to Jinenji's village three years ago, a few men had put the moves on Kagome, and had been luckily to escape with there lives once he noticed what they were doing. With demons of course, you could tell if someone was mated or not by body language and smell alone, but for humans they needed a symbol of some kind since there noses were so weak. A smile spread across his lips since he had finally found a kimono that fit him properly.

"Finally!"

"You found a kimono then brother?"

"About fucking time I did!"

Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes well, in any case I do believe Rin is done with your books, they are sitting on the shelf in her old room,"

Inu-Yasha cocked an eye brow up, "Really? So you knew that she was reading our books all along?"

Sesshomaru said nothing at first, "I could hear her whispering to herself last night, and I couldn't tell what she was reading, so this morning when the women went down for breakfast I went to see,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled as a thought entered his mind, "Don't . . . don't tell me that you actually read them too?"

Sesshomaru gave Inu-Yasha another icy cold stare.

"Ah ha! So you did read them! I was wondering what the hell you were doing before breakfast,"

"If you want to keep that left arm of yours . . ."

"Keh, like you could hurt me,"

"Shall we see and find out little brother?"

"Nah, Rin would shred me to pieces if I wrecked your kimono and ruined today,"

"Wise words little brother,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled and continued on laughing as they left and headed towards the throne room.

8888888888888

Rin stood with her arms straight out and legs tightly together as Kagome and one of the other female servants put a few more pins into her white kimono. Her hair had been all gathered up into a large bun with white beads in her hair as well.

"You like very beautiful Rin," commented Kagome.

"Pretty! Pretty!" piped in Kenichi, who was currently playing a game of tag with his sister around the room.

Rin giggled softly, "I wonder what Sesshoumaru will be wearing,"

"Hmm . . .well I know it won't be his usual attire with his armor . . . so your guess is as good as mine," smiled Kagome, "Well . . . that about does it for the kimono, now for the make up,"

"Do I really have to wear make up? I don't want to look ghostly pale . . ." sighed Rin.

"Oh don't worry, that's only for human ceremonies . . . I will just give you some lipstick and eye make up,"

Rin gave a small sigh with relief, "That's good to hear,"

Kagome giggled softly, "I know what you mean, I was quite happy about having a western style wedding myself, even though my grandfather was a bit disappointed since he does live on a shrine after all. He would have preferred a Shinto wedding instead,"

Rin nodded softly and closed her eyes so Kagome could apply the makeup. Kagome was wearing her usual miko clothes for special occasions, while Natasha was wearing a very bright pink kimono and her brother a dark red one. Kenichi looked very much like a smaller version of Inu-Yasha, except that he was very shy unlike his sister.

"So Kagome . . . how long are you and Inu-Yasha staying?" asked Rin.

"I'm not exactly sure, why?"

"I was just wondering,"

Kagome nodded, "Okay, you can open your eyes now. I'll just grab some lipstick and then were ready to go,"

"Auntie Rin, you look so beautiful," squeaked Natasha, running up to wrap her small arms around her legs.

"And so do you," cooed Rin, rubbing Natasha's fuzzy ear.

Kenichi came to stand by his sister, staring up at his soon-to-be-aunt, a bright smile on his face.

"Okay, pucker up for me," giggled Kagome.

Rin did as she was told as Kagome placed the lipstick on.

"There! Now we are ready," smiled Kagome. Grabbing the mirror tucked under her arm she brought it up to show Rin what she looked like.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru will like it?"

"Um well . . . he probably won't say anything . . . but I'm sure he will,"

There was a small knock on the shoji door that caught everyone's attention.

"Who is it?" called Kagome.

"It is I, Jaken. Lord Sesshoumaru is ready to begin the ceremony," came the squeaky voice of the imp.

"Alright, we'll be down in a minute," said Kagome, "We ready to go then?"

Rin nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be,"

Kagome smiled before kneeling down to pick up her son, leading the way out and heading towards the throne room.

888888888888888888888

Jarlarg shivered as he made his way outside to the front gate. Some time after the sun had set the wind had started to blow, making it seem colder than it really was. Wrapping his cloak around him tighter, he made his way to the front gate where two dog demons were standing.

"Lord Jarlarg," they both said in unison.

"Good evening. The mating ceremony will be starting right away, and Sesshoumaru has strictly said that no one is to interrupt tonight. Is that clear?"

Both guards nodded, "Understood,"

Satisfied with their answer, Jarlarg made his way back into the castle where Jaken was waiting for him.

"So what should happen if Banrakuken shows up tonight?" asked the imp.

"Hmm . . . I doubt that he will, that is one hell of a wind out there right now,"

"Knowing our luck he probably will," sighed Jaken.

"Don't jinx it you idiot!" hissed Jarlarg, thwacking the imp with his cane.

"Hey you two! Quit horsing around, the ceremony is about to start!" hissed Inu-Yasha.

Both demons quickly made their way into the throne room where Sesshoumaru was patiently waiting.

"Did you inform Rin that we were ready Jaken?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes my lord, they should be here any minute now," said the imp.

Sesshomaru simply nodded, his eyes moving towards the door. Jarlarg moved to the only table in the room and poured two glasses of sake.

"Hey Jarlarg," hissed Inu-Yasha.

"Yes Lord Inu-Yasha?"

"What exactly happens during a mating ceremony?"

Jarlarg smiled, "I take it Sesshoumaru didn't tell you?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head completely not imperceptibly.

"It is quite simple really. Usually what would happen is they would say their love for each other in front of the witnesses, which is all of us. Then drink from the others sake glass and then mark each other. However, Sesshomaru wants to skip the 'confessing' and skip to the sake,"

"Probably because that bastard doesn't want anyone else to hear him being sentimental for a moment. So then that's it?"

"Well with what we see, yes,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled and was about to say more, but sound of the throne door opening caught everyone's attention. Kagome peeked her head inside as two giggling pups ran in towards their father.

"Daddy!" they both squealed, running into his open arms.

Inu-Yasha nuzzled both his pups and lifted them up, "Were you two behaving for your mother?"

Both pups nodded their heads.

"We ready to go in here?" asked Kagome.

"Let's get this over with," whined Inu-Yasha.

Kagome sighed and turned her attention to Sesshoumaru, who simply nodded his head. Soon the doors were opened to reveal Rin in her kimono as she was holding a white fan to match. Rin's eyes immediately fell on Sesshoumaru, wondering how he would act to the way she was dressed. His gaze and facial expression were the same as always, but something flickered in his golden eyes. Taking a deep breath Rin made her way into the throne room, slightly nervous since all eyes were on her.

Kagome closed the doors behind Rin before making her way over to her family by the table. Everyone remained quiet as Rin stopped in front of Sesshoumaru, smiling nervously and fidgeting with her fan slightly. Jarlarg finally moved from by the table to stand between the two dog demons holding the cups of sake, clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Sesshomaru and Rin will now drink from their cups and then exchange to drink from the others cup," said Jarlarg.

Both demons took the cups from Jarlarg and took a small sip from them. Rin then brought her cup to Sesshoumaru's lip while he did the same with her.

Satisfied, Jarlarg continued with the ceremony, "Now Sesshoumaru will mark Rin as his mate,"

Inu-Yasha yawned softly and was quickly nudged by his mate for his rudeness. 'This is taking way to long . . . especially with Jarlarg announcing everything they do . . . I'm so glad I never had to go through this . . . oh well after the marking it's over since the bastard didn't want to confess his love in front of all of us . . . although, I shouldn't be talking . . . it's not like I'd want my brother to hear how much I love my mate . . .'

Sesshomaru stepped closer to Rin, his hands coming up to rest on her arms to hold her as he brought his head down. Rin leaned her head to the side, giving him better access to the base of her neck, shivering slightly as she felt his fangs lightly brushing against her skin. She didn't make a sound as his fangs found the spot and sunk into her flesh. It pinched slightly, but didn't cause her any real pain. After a few moments Sesshoumaru stepped back, releasing his fangs from Rin's neck.

"And now . . . Rin will mark Sesshoumaru,"

Rin now stepped forward and watched as Sesshoumaru kneeled down slightly for her to have access to his neck.

Kagome smiled softly as Rin marked Sesshoumaru. Her eyes glanced over to her pups who were already sleeping in their father's arms. Turning her attention back to the two demons, she watched as Rin stepped back from Sesshoumaru. During the whole ceremony Sesshoumaru's expression didn't change at all, just his usual emotionless face.

Jarlarg remained silent as Sesshoumaru offered Rin his arm, which she took as he escorted her out of the throne room rather quickly.

"I was surprised Jarlarg didn't say anything," commented Inu-Yasha.

Jarlarg gave him a cold look and Kagome nudged him again, "Will you behave yourself?"

"Keh,"

"Sesshomaru was polite during our wedding, I was expecting you to do the same," hissed Kagome.

Inu-Yasha said nothing and instead looked the other way. Sighing softly Kagome placed her hand on her mate's shoulder, "Come on . . . I think we should get to bed now,"

The half demon nodded, but stopped as one of the outside guards came running.

"What is going on? Aren't you supposed to be guarding the front gate?" demanded Jarlarg, approaching the guard.

"We were sir, but three strangers are outside, wanting to talk to Sesshoumaru,"

"Well who are they?" asked Jaken.

"They said their names were Banrakuken, Sakurako, and Hikozaemon,"

"Where are they now?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Standing outside of the front gate,"

The half demon turned to his mate; passing her Kenichi and gently waking Natasha, "Go to our room and stay there,"

Kagome nodded before being lead out of the room by one of the servants.

"Should someone go get Sesshoumaru?"

"He already knows," said the demon lord, walking back into the throne room.

"Rin is safe in your room?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Sesshomaru gave a small nod, "I have made sure there is a guard at mine and your room. Jarlarg, let them in,"

Jarlarg bowed and followed after the outside guard to go get the visitors. Sesshoumaru took a seat at his throne with Inu-Yasha standing beside him.

"Cut the special night a little short, huh?" teased Inu-Yasha.

"I could tell they were here after Rin marked me, which is the reason I was in a bit of rush to get her out of here,"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "How long do you think this is going to take?"

"Hopefully not too long,"

Both brothers were silent as the throne doors opened once again, revealing the three uninvited guests. Sesshoumaru immediately recognized Sakurako and Banrakuken, but he had never met the son, Hikozaemon before. The lord of the southern lands stood in between his children as the three of them walked towards him.

"Good evening Sesshomaru . . . I hope we aren't interrupting anything?" asked Banrakuken.

"Actually you did,"

The demon lord frowned, "My dearest apologies then Sesshoumaru. I take it this is your younger half breed of a brother,"

Sesshomaru sighed, and Inu-Yasha could tell that his brother was running out of patience, "I know why you have come. My answer is still the same as three years ago when you sent your daughter here, no I will not agree to this marriage alliance,"

"Perhaps we should discuss things more in the morning, and I'm sure I'll be able to change your mind,"

"It seems Sakurako has not told you . . ."

"Told me what Sesshoumaru?"

Sakurako was starting to look nervous and her brother was giving her a suspicious look.

"Like I said to her, I have already chosen who my mate is. In fact, you interrupted our mating ceremony,"

Bunrakuken's eyes widened for a moment before turning to his daughter.

"She was only a little girl at the time father," whined Sakurako.

"When did you decide this?" asked the demon lord, "When did you pick her to be your mate?"

"Almost five years ago," sighed Sesshoumaru, "Banrakuken . . . I will not agree to this marriage alliance, but if there is another way for our kingdoms to join I will gladly take it, although it will depend on the circumstances for it,"

The demon lord said nothing for a moment, his eyes glancing over to his son for a few seconds before going back to Sesshoumaru, "There is no way to change your mind about this?"

"I have already been marked by my mate,"

"Well then Sesshomaru . . . perhaps we can then discuss other ways for us to make an alliance then?" said Banrakuken.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"I must admit though, I was really hoping that a marriage would happen between our two kingdoms to bring us together,"

"Unfortunately that's not going to happen,"

"Perhaps not between you, but perhaps with other relatives?" leaded on Banrakuken.

Sesshomaru's eyes darkened and so did Inu-Yasha's, "I don't suppose you are meaning the pups I will be having in the near future?"

"Perhaps . . . or even your brother . . . I can smell two pups . . . a boy and a girl,"

Inu-Yasha started to growl and Sesshoumaru cut in before his half brother started to speak with his run away mouth, "I know very well that my brother would not agree to that at all,"

"Your damn right about that," hissed Inu-Yasha.

"Well then, perhaps Sakurako here could become your concubine?"

"That I will definitely not agree to . . ." growled Sesshoumaru.

Bunrakuken sighed softly, "You've changed Sesshoumaru . . . I know very well years ago you would have agreed to this without any questions asked,"

"Yes I have changed for better,"

"I wasn't saying that you changed for the worst . . . but if a marriage can not be made for this alliance . . . well then, perhaps I will have to take it by force,"

"By force . . . I don't suppose you would mean by a war?"

"Times are changing Sesshoumaru, and power is much needed to survive in this era right now . . . and I do want the western lands under my wing,"

Sesshomaru smiled, "You didn't answer my question . . ."

"Your army is weak Sesshomaru . . . I have heard the news that ever since Mushai's death, your army has become vulnerable,"

"I found many traitors, so I had my reasons for disposing them,"

"True enough, but the other rumor is you fell in love with a human child . . ."

"And what of it?"

"Yet I see the mark of a female demon on your neck . . ."

"Get to the point,"

"My point is that your general and a few soldiers betrayed you because of this, yet you disposed of them and mated with the demon. Perhaps the young human girl could . . ."

"You will not find her here Mushai . . . the human girl no longer lives here . . . she died,"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened momentarily, 'What the hell did he say that for? Well I suppose it's because Rin is a demon now . . .'

"I see . . . yet it amazed me that you would be even near a human for that matter, or to even let your half breed brother in your castle,"

Sesshomaru stood, "It is none of your concern of what I do or who I let in my castle,"

"So, you absolutely refuse the marriage alliance?"

"Yes,"

Bunrakuken growled softly, "Very well . . . if that is how you're going to be . . ."

"Are you starting a war over this?"

"It seems I have no choice . . . you brought this upon yourself Sesshoumaru . . ."

Sesshomaru growled softly, "Very well . . . we are at war then . . . I shall allow you to leave unharmed for tonight . . . but tomorrow . . ."

"We are enemies . . ." smiled Banrakuken. Turning around, the demon lord exited the room with his two pups behind him.

Jaken and Jarlarg closed the throne room doors behind them as they left.

"Well . . . I guess that went pretty well," said Inu-Yasha.

TBC . . .


	6. VERY IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

VERY IMPORTANT NOTE

I'm very very very sorry that this isn't the next chapter of Everlasting Love, but if I can have your attention for just a few seconds I would much appreciate it.

I have started Chapter Five which will be called 'Allies' and at this moment it is six pages long, oh but don't worry, it will be getting much longer, that is when I find the time to type it. So you are probably wondering why I don't have time? Well unlike last year when I was writing Winter Wonderland, I didn't have as many distractions as I do now . . . and the main cause for my lack of writing is my sewing. Now my talent lyes in the art of cross stitching . . . and since I last year I got best in the show, I am really hoping I can do it again . . . however . . . the piece I'm working on is as long as my arm and has so many colors that I have lost count . . .

In any case though, my goal is to put my sewing aside and finish the next chapter . . however due to my sewing, and since I have a deadline at the end of July . . . it means that I will most likely only be able to write one chapter per month. Now I'm very sorry about this . . .

I will not give up at all on my story, so please keep reading & reviewing since I love to read your comments and thoughts . . .

Thanks so much for the support, and keep watching for the next chapter!

Lynns


	7. Discussions

I am very aware that this chapter is about half the size as the last . . . but this is the best I can do right now since I suddenly got more work days when I thought I had them off.

Anyways hopefully you all enjoy this one and I will try to make the next one much longer!

Everlasting Love

Chapter Five

(December 31st 1552)

The soft rattle of the window shutters caused Miroku to glance up from his letter. Sighing softly the monk got up from his seat and secured the window better to keep the cold blizzard wind from entering. Nodding with satisfaction he returned to his spot and read the letter over again for the hundredth time. The letter had come two days ago from Inu-Yasha who was still in the western lands. Miroku had thought it was strange for Inu-Yasha to stay over a week at his brothers, but the letter explained all the questions he had been pondering over the past few days.

_Miroku,_

_You know I'm not good at writing pleasant letters so I'm just going to get straight to the point as always. There's big trouble coming up and Sesshoumaru's theory of a war starting over this marriage alliance was true. In my opinion Bunrakuken is just crazy about wanting more land and power. In any case Kagome and the pups will be staying here in the western lands until this little war is resolved. I will be coming back to the village soon to collect some items in the house and to talk more about this with you._

_Sesshoumaru has offered for you and your family to stay at the castle if you felt that you were in danger from all this. _

_That's all I wanted to say . . . oh . . . Kagome and the pups say hi too . . ._

_Inu-Yasha_

It wasn't a very long letter, but it made Miroku laugh how the half demon couldn't write a nice friendly, yet inform letter.

"Miroku . . ."

The monk turned around to see Sango watching him, leaned against the door frame.

"Are you reading that letter again?"

Miroku sighed, "You should be sleeping Sango,"

"Oh please . . . I'm perfectly fine," said Sango, walking into the sitting room.

"So I was reading it again . . . I'm trying to see if this is as serious as I think it is,"

Sango took a seat beside her husband, "You think we should move into the castle then?"

Miroku rubbed the back of his head, "I don't know . . . but before I start thinking about that I'll talk to Inu-Yasha, see what his intake is on this,"

The exterminator nodded her head softly, "If we do though . . . you'll definitely have to talk with the headman, or he's going to think the wrong idea,"

Miroku chuckled softly, "True . . . hopefully he'll understand,"

"So when is Inu-Yasha coming?"

"Soon . . . at least that's what I'm hoping,"

888888888888888888888888

(Next morning)

Golden eyes scanned the scroll before him, making sure he understood every detail of it. A soft growl to his right caused him to look up and meet the gaze of his younger brother, who was looking rather annoyed.

"Well, does it say anything important or what?" growled Inu-Yasha.

"You have no patience do you?" sighed Sesshoumaru.

"We've been standing out here for hours and you are taking a fucking long time reading that letter!" yelled the half demon, motioning that they were still standing at the front gate.

The demon lord narrowed his eyes, "Of course I'm taking a long time to read it . . . we are in a war, you know,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's written in a way that only I can read it, just in case it fell into enemy hands and contains important information,"

Inu-Yasha growled louder, "So hurry up and read the damn thing so I know what it says,"

Sesshomaru would have gladly thrown the letter aside and choked his brother to death at that moment, but controlled his anger as his eyes went back to the scroll. Since Sakurako had arrived three years ago and the possibility of war starting was most likely going to happen, he had someone spying on the lord from the southern land.

"Well?" snarled Inu-Yasha.

"It appears that Bunrakuken's army is much bigger than I thought . . ."

"How much bigger?"

"Big enough, brother . . . in any case though it seems we are going to have to go with your idea about finding some allies,"

"I told you we would . . . but that can't be all of what is written, that damn scroll could be as tall as you,"

"Unfortunately that's mostly all of it since the rest is what kind of weapons he possesses,"

"Anything major we should be worried about?"

"His weapons are weak; however the numbers of demons in his army are impressive,"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "This is boring; I'm heading back inside,"

"When are you going to return home and talk with the monk?" asked Sesshoumaru, walking after his brother.

"I want to go tomorrow since tonight is my human night,"

"I strongly suggest that he come to the castle to live . . . that is if you want him and his family to stay alive. Knowing Bunrakuken he will try to take out anyone who is dear to you and me,"

"And for you that is only Rin, correct?"

Sesshomaru did not reply as they walked back into the castle. The two brothers separated once they were in the castle with Sesshomaru heading towards the throne room while Inu-Yasha made his way upstairs where his mate and pups were. 'I wonder if I'll have to convince Miroku to come live here at the castle. He may not like the idea, but with the danger that could be coming he might not have a choice. Shippo will definitely be coming here once I return back to the village and get a few of our important belongings. I'm not so sure about Kohaku though . . . he probably won't leave his woman behind. I know Kaede will stay in the village . . . but she's getting so old that this might be her last winter . . .'

"Inu-Yasha?"

The half demon snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Kagome standing at the end of the hall.

"So, what did that messenger bring you and Sesshomaru?" asked Kagome.

Inu-Yasha rubbed the back of his head, "Mostly all of it was a report from Sesshomaru's spy; apparently Bunrakuken's army is bigger than he expected, but their weapons are weaker,"

Kagome nodded softly, "I see . . ."

'She's really worried about Miroku and Sango' thought Inu-Yasha, wrapping his arms around his mate.

"You think Sango and Miroku are okay right now?" whispered Kagome.

Inu-Yasha nuzzled his cheek against hers, "I'm sure their fine Kagome . . . I'm leaving tomorrow to go check on them and Shippo too,"

"You'll try to bring them back here won't you? Where it's safe . . ."

"Shippo I'll have no trouble with and hopefully I can convince Miroku and Sango to come too,"

"I'll come with you then,"

"No Kagome,"

"But . . ."

Bringing a finger to her lips he softly silenced her words, "We've already discussed this. You need to stay here with the pups . . . and since the war has already kind of started I don't want to take the risk of you or the pups getting hurt. If I go by myself then I can get to the village much faster,"

Kagome sighed, but nodded her head in agreement, "Okay . . ."

Smiling with satisfaction Inu-Yasha held his mate tighter, "I promise I'll come back in one piece . . . and I'll bring Shippo and the others back to the castle,"

"I know you will . . ."

88888888888888888

Sango watched silently as she watched her children play in the snow, her hand lightly rubbing her abdomen as she was deep in thought. 'Inu-Yasha should be coming really soon . . . and it's possible that we will have to move into Sesshoumaru's castle for a while. I wouldn't mind so much . . . and I don't think Miroku would either . . . but Kohaku . . . I doubt that he would leave Sakura behind . . . even though they aren't married yet . . . he won't leave her here alone . . .'

"Well the headman said that its okay if we have to leave for a while," sighed Miroku, standing next to his wife.

The exterminator turned her eyes away from her children up to the monk, "He doesn't think were running away or anything?"

"No, although he does want to hear word from us regularly,"

Sango nodded softly, her eyes returning back to her children who were now playing with Kirara.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru has a big enough army?" asked Sango.

"Well since that demon betrayed him and he found lots of other traitors, I'm not sure if he does anymore,"

"This means he's going to have to find some allies then,"

"Did you have someone in mind?"

"I just remembered that . . . Kuranosuke said that if I ever needed anything . . . I should just ask,"

"You want to use his army against a demon one?"

"His army is enormous . . . and after all these years I can only imagine that it's gotten bigger,"

"True . . . but I doubt that Sesshomaru would even want to use humans in this battle. I recall Inu-Yasha saying that they would ask the Panther Demon tribe, and perhaps even Kouga would lend a hand,"

"Maybe . . . but he'll still need more help,"

"Well you can suggest it to Sesshomaru, but I doubt he'll go for it,"

"He'll also have you and me fighting,"

"What! Oh I don't think so, Sango . . . me maybe but definitely not you!"

"I can help . . . at least until I'm unable to with my pregnancy,"

"There is no way in hell that I'm letting you do that and for two good reasons. One, Inu-Yasha has already told me that you and Kagome will be staying out of this. Two in case something should happen to me, I need you to take care of the children,"

"Miroku . . ."

"Don't 'Miroku' me! If it comes down to it . . ."

"You'll what? I may be pregnant, but if need be I can still kick your ass,"

"Sango . . . please just stay out of this battle,"

"But you're most likely going to need mine and Kirara's help with this war,"

Miroku sighed, "So say we do both go into battle and don't come out alive, who's going to look after our children, huh? I know if you're not around Misa is definitely going to be married to the headman's son without you here to stop it?"

Sango glared at her husband, "Of course we'll make it out alive! We've fought Naraku and lots of other demons. We have made it out safely each and every time,"

"Please Sango . . . just promise me that you won't get involved in this . . . please . . ."

The exterminator wanted to argue and try to convince Miroku that they would need her . . . but the look in his eyes started to change her mind, "I . . . I guess that I can,"

Miroku smiled softly, and briefly wondered if Inu-Yasha had a lot of trouble convincing Kagome to stay out of the war too, "I'm sure Sesshoumaru has a lot of other allies that we don't even know about that will come help,"

Sango nodded softly and wrapped her arms around the monk, "Do you think Kohaku will stay here?"

Miroku frowned, "I don't know . . . but I'll ask him tonight okay?"

"I doubt he will . . . he won't leave Sakura behind,"

"I'm sure that once we leave, along with Shippo that Bunrakuken won't have any reason to attack this village,"

"How can you be sure that he won't?"

"We're Inu-Yasha's friends after all . . . once we leave why would he have any reason to destroy this place?"

Sango thought for a moment, "I guess your right,"

"In the mean time though, we should start packing our things and getting ready to leave. I have a feeling that Inu-Yasha could be arriving any day now,"

"He likes to do everything in a rush doesn't he?"

"Well he is a very impatient person after all,"

888888888888888888

January 2nd, 1553

Sesshoumaru watched silently with Jaken and Jarlarg at his side while his brother escorting the monk's family into the castle. The little fox was sitting on his brother's shoulder and Sesshoumaru noticed that Sango's brother was not with them.

"Shall I summon the general to supper tonight my lord?" asked Jarlarg.

"Yes . . . we will be having a very important meeting tonight . . . I want to know how many experienced soldiers I have and how many are still beginners,"

Jarlarg nodded, "As you wish my lord . . . also . . . will you be wanting the children to be present at this supper?"

Sesshomaru shook his head, "No . . . I would prefer if they were not,"

The old demon nodded once again, "Then Jaken and I will look after the little ones tonight,"

The demon lord said nothing as Jarlarg and Jaken left to do their errands as he continued to watch the activities outside. There were guards now placed at every entrance and exit to the castle, and no one was to leave or enter after dark. As his mind started to wander the demon lord did hear the soft foot steps that approached him, and almost jumped when two arms wrapped lightly around his waist.

"You're so tense, Sesshomaru . . . is everything alright?"

Turning around he came face to face with Rin, her golden eyes filled with concern for him. Sighing softly he brought his own arms up to wrap around her, placing a soft kiss to her forehead, "To be completely honest . . . I don't know Rin . . . I'll find out more tonight,"

"We'll have to find some allies won't we, to help us with this war?"

"Perhaps . . . it all depends how strong my army is right now . . ."

Rin nodded softly, her cheek resting lightly on Sesshomaru's strong chest, "Although . . . we do have Inu-Yasha's sword Tetsusaiga . . . it _can_ kill a hundred demons with just one stroke . . . and not to mention we still have your sword Tokijin,"

"That is true . . . however with the size of Bunrakuken's army it may not be enough,"

"I have never heard the great and powerful Sesshomaru ever being doubtful," teased Rin, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

Sesshomaru chuckled softly, placing another kiss to his mate's forehead, "We should get back inside; supper will be ready soon,"

Rin took a small step back to look up her mate and after a few seconds she stood up on her tip toes and kissed him lightly on the lips. Sesshoumaru's hands came up to rest on her shoulders as he returned the kiss, but more demanding than hers as his tongue swept into her mouth. A soft moan left Rin's throat as she responded back, her claws lightly digging into her mates back.

"Are you two going to stand there and kiss all night?"

Sesshomaru growled softly as he pulled his lips away from Rin's to see Inu-Yasha,

"Why is it that you always interrupt my private time little brother?"

Inu-Yasha shrugged his shoulders, "I don't do it all the time, but for right now . . . call it pay back for when you walked in on me and Kagome. Damn, I've never seen you blush that red before,"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Is everyone ready then?"

"Yeah, we're all waiting at the table," said Inu-Yasha, heading back inside.

The demon lord nodded softly and followed after his brother until they reached their destination. The usual eating table had been extended so that everyone could sit comfortably around it. General Akikazu was sitting at the end of the table with Jaken on the left and Jarlarg on the right. On the rest of the left side was Kagome, Inu-Yasha and Shippo, while on the right was Sango, Miroku, a seat for Rin and his spot at the head of the table. The two demons took their seats and for a moment there was complete silence as Sesshomaru gathered his thoughts.

"Thank you all for being here this evening . . . we have quite a bit to talk about so let us begin. General Akikazu . . . how many soldiers do we have ready for battler?" asked Sesshomaru.

"I'm afraid at this point and time, we only have one thousand demons ready to fight . . . however there are still another five hundred at are in training," said the general.

"That's a fair number . . . but how many does Bunrakuken have?" asked Miroku.

"According to our spy, he has about six to seven thousand demons ready to battle for him," informed Jarlarg.

Silence once again filled the room.

"So it is obvious that we are out numbered by quite a bit," said Inu-Yasha.

"That may be true, however if we can find allies that are much stronger, then the number of soldiers won't really matter," said Sango.

"However, it does depend how strong Bunrakuken's soldiers are . . . do we know that?" asked Miroku again.

"Yes . . . they are on the same level as our top soldiers," said Jaken.

"And we only have one thousand of them right?" asked Kagome.

"Yes . . . but they are not on the same level as Sesshoumaru . . . he is beyond them all," said Jarlarg.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, "So here is what we do know . . . Bunrakuken has six thousand soldiers that are on the same level as our one thousand . . . no doubt that his son, daughter, and he will fight as well. Now as for our side, there is myself, Rin, my brother, Akikazu, and the monk. I do not want the human women or the fox getting involved in the fighting,"

Sango and Kagome looked like they were about to protest to his statement, but were quickly calmed down by their husbands.

"So in short . . . which I hate to admit . . . we are going to need some help," sighed the demon lord, "Does anyone have any suggestions?"

"We could contact the north and east dog demon lords," said Jarlarg, "They do owe your father a small debt, but I'm not sure if they want to pay it back by fighting in a war . . . might sound a bit too extreme to them," said Jarlarg.

"That is one possibility . . . I know very well that Bunrakuken won't ask for help," said Sesshomaru, "However since I discovered that over half my army was on the side of my former general . . . and I have lost all of them . . . I have no choice but to search for allies at this time. Does anyone else have an idea?"

"I'm sure the panther demon tribe could help us. You saved their lives after all," said Inu-Yasha, "With them on our side it could really help,"

Sesshomaru nodded, "Yes . . . we will have to ask them . . ."

"I'm sure Kouga and his wolf demon tribe could help. Since his and Ayame's tribes have combined together, I'm sure they could help us beat the odds," suggested Kagome.

"But since Kouga doesn't have his jewel shards anymore, he's not as strong as he used to be though . . . that's one thing to consider," pointed out Miroku.

"True . . . but I will see how strong his tribe is before asking them for help," said Sesshoumaru.

"What about a human army? Prince Kuranosuke said that if I ever needed anything all I had to do was ask . . . and I know that he has close to over a thousand men that are very well trained," said Sango.

"A human army? Now why on earth would we need humans?" squeaked Jaken.

If there had been a light bulb floating above Sesshoumaru's head, it would have suddenly clicked on for the demon lord closed his eyes for a moment as a plan started to spin in his mind. 'A human army . . . Bunrakuken will definitely not expect me to use that . . . and the panther demons . . . there was that one that was able to use illusions and able to cover up smells with the scent of flowers . . . perhaps this plan may be a dirty way to win a fight . . . but . . .'

"Hey! Earth to Sesshoumaru!" called Inu-Yasha.

A soft nudge from Rin caused the demon lord to open his eyes, "I think I have just thought of something . . . a plan . . . one way that we can win this battle . . ."

"Are you going to tell us?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Not yet . . . first we need to see if the panther demon tribe and all the other allies you suggested will help us. Now does anyone else have any suggestions?" asked Sesshomaru.

88888888888888888

Inu-Yasha and Kagome slowly made it back to their rooms for the night, which had become very late after talking with Sesshomaru and everyone else. Tomorrow while the children stayed at the castle and were taken care of by Jarlarg and Jaken they would all split up and find the allies that they had talked about. Rin and Kagome would be searching out Kouga and Ayame's tribe. Sesshoumaru and Miroku would be heading more deep into the west to find the Panther demons. Sango and Inu-Yasha would be heading more towards the east to find Kuranosuke and ask for his help. General Akikazu would be going alone to ask the north and east demon kingdoms for some assistance.

"Do you think the pups will be alright if we leave them alone? We could be gone for over a week," said Kagome.

"I'm sure they'll be fine, besides this is something that we have to do," sighed Inu-Yasha.

Kagome nodded softly, "Do you have any idea what Sesshomaru's plan may be?"

The half demon scratched his neck, "Well . . . I have kind of an idea . . . but I don't want to jump to conclusions just yet . . . but I think he has a big part for the panther demons and the human army in this little scheme of his,"

"How so?"

"Well . . . let's just call it a hunch right now okay? Besides if either of those sides doesn't agree to this, then he'll have to think of a new plan right?"

"I guess,"

"Besides . . . I don't want to talk about it right now . . . right now I want to spend time with you and the pups since we are going to be apart for a while,"

The same thought was going through Miroku's head as well as he and Sango made it back to their room.

"If there was one time I wish I had my wind tunnel . . . it would be now," sighed the monk.

Sango nudged him softly, "Oh don't say that! Besides if the enemy found out about your wind tunnel, they would most likely carry poison with them so you couldn't suck them up,"

Miroku nodded softly, "Hmm . . . point taken,"

"Besides, once Kagome and I manage to convince Sesshoumaru that we can fight . . ."

"You're still not going on about that are you? I thought you promised me you wouldn't?"

Sango shrugged, "If it means protecting my children then I will fight when it is necessary,"

Miroku sighed, knowing that arguing tonight would do nothing to solve the problem anyway.

On the other side of the castle Sesshomaru was pondering on whether his small plan to defeat Bunrakuken would work or not as he stared over his darken lands from his balcony.

No one would get that much sleep that night, as they wondered whether they stood a ghost of a chance in surviving this war . . .

TBC . . .


	8. Finding Allies Part 1

Okay, I know this chapter is not very long, but it is better than nothing right? As for when the next chapter will be posted I don't know, but hopefully it won't take as long as this one did.

Lynns

Everlasting Love

Chapter Six

January 3rd 1553

Sesshoumaru and Rin watched silently as Inu-Yasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku said goodbye to their children. Today they would all be separating and seeking out allies to help them in this war. The soft footsteps of someone approaching caused the demon lord to turn his head slightly to see Akikazu approaching from down the left hall.

"Are you ready for your journey?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The general nodded, "Yes . . . it shouldn't take me too long to reach the northern kingdom,"

"Most likely then you'll be the last one to come back since you'll be going to the east as well," said Rin.

"Indeed . . . well I had better get going since I have a much longer journey than you,"

Sesshoumaru gave a small nod and watched as his general exited through the front door and out into the cold morning air. He would have offered for Akikazu to take his dragon Ah-Un, however Miroku would be riding it since the monk would not be able to keep up to him. Kagome would simply ride on Rin's back while Inu-Yasha and Sango would be riding her fire cat Kirara.

"How long will you be gone, daddy?" asked Natasha, her little claws digging into Inu-Yasha's fire rat robe.

"Not for very long . . . ten days at most," said Inu-Yasha, hugging both his son, daughter, and mate closer,"

"Is that very long?" asked Kenichi.

Kagome smiled softly, "No it isn't very long . . . now you remember how I taught you to count? Just count down ten days and then we'll be back,"

Both the pups nodded as tears slowly pooled in their eyes when Kagome and Inu-Yasha released the big family hug and stood.

"Now, go give your uncle and aunt a hug," said Kagome.

Rin knelt down onto her knees and opened her arms wide as the two pups hugged her tightly.

"Have a safe trip," whispered Natasha.

"Come back safe," said Kenichi.

"We will, don't you worry about us," replied Rin.

Sesshoumaru then knelt down to hug the pups, "Now you two be good for Jarlarg and Jaken,"

"We will, uncle," the pups replied in unison.

Inu-Yasha sighed as he watched the tender moment but was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a tug on his sleeve to see Shippo standing beside him, "Don't worry . . . I'll take good care of them,"

"I know you will . . ." said Inu-Yasha, his eyes wandering over to where Miroku and Sango were saying good bye to their four children.

"We all should be on our way now," announced Sesshoumaru.

All the adults nodded softly and said one last good bye to their children and followed Sesshoumaru outside. Kagome and Sango looked back one last time, watching their children waving good bye to them.

"I'm going to miss them very much," whispered Sango.

"Me too," replied Kagome.

Everyone was silent until they reached the front gate. The two headed dragon was already waiting for them with Jaken holding its reins. Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and transformed into her larger form.

Sesshoumaru finally turned to them all, "For our journeys we must travel fast and only stop when it is necessary. If you must rest do it during the day and not at night since Bunrakuken could have spies anywhere outside the western lands. Inu-Yasha and Sango . . . you two will most likely be the first ones back since your destination is closer than anyone else,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Alright, so here's one question I have, you sure those two servants of yours are strong enough to protect our pups?"

Sesshoumaru sighed softly, "There are guards surrounding the castle, it is most likely impossible for someone to attack them while we are away. Jarlarg and Jaken are merely watching them and taking care of them while we are gone,"

The half demon gave a small nod, "Okay then . . . so you going to make another big speech or can we get on our way here?"

"Impatient as always," sighed Miroku.

"Let's take a moment to say good bye to our loved ones and then we'll be on our way," said Sesshoumaru.

Spreading enough distance between the three couple's each took those precious few minutes to say good bye.

Inu-Yasha held Kagome close to him, his nose buried in the crook of her neck as he inhaled her scent deeply.

"Promise me you won't do anything too reckless," whispered Kagome.

"I'll try not to,"

"And make sure Sango does most of the talking . . . since you'll probably make the prince mad if you say anything,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly, "I won't . . . and you be safe too, make sure Kouga doesn't put any moves on you,"

Kagome lightly nudged him with her elbow, "I don't think he will, after all he and Ayame have four pups already," Smiling softly down at his mate Inu-Yasha took the chance to kiss her.

Miroku was still locked in a tight embrace with Sango with her back pressed tightly against his chest, his hands lightly rubbing over her stomach.

"I don't want you doing too much fighting . . . leave most of it to Inu-Yasha okay?" advised Miroku.

"I won't . . . and don't worry . . . we'll be back before you know it,"

"You sure you can convince him to join with us?"

"You're not the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeves,"

Miroku couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure you've learned a few from me as well,"

As for Sesshoumaru and Rin words were not exchanged between the two. Them simply held each other in a tight embrace and let their actions speak louder then the words they could not find.

After a few more moments, brief good byes were exchanged among them all before heading their separate directions, each looking back the odd time for one last glance at their loved one until they couldn't see them no more.

88888888888888888

Jarlarg and Jaken watched silently from the window as the group of six split up, going their separate directions. Once they could no longer be seen, the two demons headed back into the main hall where the children were currently playing a game of hide and seek.

"Do you really think the allies we discussed are going to join us?" asked Jaken.

"All we can do is wait and see, imp . . . it's hard to tell . . . but since this war is going to affect everyone . . . I have no doubt in my mind that they will join,"

"How can you be so certain? I know the panther demon tribe would be very helpful, but I doubt that they will help,"

"Because if they side with us their land will not be taken,"

"What?" asked Jaken, "Where on earth did you hear that?"

"Isn't it obvious? If Bunrakuken takes over these lands, he will definitely be after the panther demon tribe's lands. So if they side with us, they won't lose them,"

Jaken sighed softly, "I guess you have a point,"

"Besides . . . Bunrakuken is being a coward about this whole war. All the dog demon armies in the north, south, east and west are supposed to have the same amount of demons in their army . . . he's attacking Sesshoumaru now since are number of soldiers are low,"

"Which in his eyes is a perfect time to strike," commented Jaken.

"Unfortunately yes . . . however the other leaders in the north and east aren't cowards like him. Hopefully Akikazu can convince them to join us,"

"We can only hope . . ."

Jarlarg simply nodded as they continued on their way to the throne room, however unknown to the two demons they were being watched by someone who was undoubtedly unwelcome in the castle. Hikozaemon watched silently from his position in the main garden, hiding himself in the trees, his eyes momentarily glancing down at the robe that had kept him hidden for the past week. Passed down to him by his father, the cloak hid his demonic aura, scent and not to mention blended you into your surroundings. Not even Sesshoumaru had sensed his presence. 'Either he really has gone weak . . . or he just didn't think anyone would do something so stupid in enemy territory' thought the young demon lord. Sighing softly Hikozaemon returned his eyes to the castle, watching as the old demon and the imp made their way to the main hall . . . where the pups were playing . . . the pups he had been ordered to kill. His father had come up with the idea . . . however, he did not agree with it at all. For one thing it would only anger Sesshoumaru more and show every demon through out Japan how much a coward his father really was. To kill six children and two servants did not seem important in this time of war. He had to agree with the old demon and the imp that his father was indeed a coward . . . yet he was a strong coward and so was his army. Ever since his father had found out about the betrayer in Sesshoumaru's army, he had strengthened his ten fold. Then three years ago they were going to attack, but his sister had suggested a less violent way with her marrying the lord.

Sighing again he debated on whether to carry out the order or not to murder the children. If he did he would make his father proud . . . but then again it would go against himself. . . even if the pups were mortal humans and half breeds . . . it was still killing an innocent child.

Sitting back against the tree he continued to contemplate . . . and would make his decision in five days . . . since Inu-Yasha and Sango would return in six . . . .

8888888888888

Inu-Yasha growled, trying to keep his temper in control as he and Sango stood outside of Kuranosuke's kingdom. Sango had been almost pleading with the guards for about an hour, trying to get an audience with the lord. Perhaps coming at night hadn't been the best idea, but since both of them wanted to get back to the Sesshoumaru's castle as soon as possible, waiting for sunrise was just out of the question.

"I'm begging you . . . please let us see Lord Kuranosuke . . . he knows who I am," begged Sango.

"The lord is not seeing anyone tonight! So get out of here! How many times do we have to tell you that?" argued the head guard, gripping his spear tighter.

Inu-Yasha clenched his hand into a fist, 'This is starting to get really annoying . . . we're practically in the middle of a war and these bastards are wasting our fucking time. I need to get back to the castle and protect the pups' he thought angrily.

Sango continued to try to get through to the guards using her words, but it was just a useless battle. Finally having enough, Inu-Yasha nodded his head to Kirara as he jumped over the castle wall while the fire cat grabbed onto Sango and lifted her up into the air.

"Hey! Get back here! After them!" cried the guard.

"Inu-Yasha! Now we're going to look like were trying to kill the lord!" cried Sango, lifting up Hiraikotsu and blocking a few arrows.

"I don't care what those bastards think we need to talk to him _now_! I'm not waiting for the fucking sun to rise!" growled Inu-Yasha.

Sango simply sighed and this time blocked three spears that were about to take off her head, "So what do you plan to do now Inu-Yasha?"

The half demon landed on the roof of the castle and sniffed the air, trying to find out which room Kuranosuke was in, "Damn it . . . with the wind and snow I can't tell where he is right now,"

"What if we go inside?"

"That will definitely help,"

Landing beside Inu-Yasha on the roof, Sango climbed of Kirara to join him.

"Kirara . . . distract the guards while Sango and I find Kuranosuke," said Inu-Yasha.

The fire cat nodded and leaped back into the air, drawing most of the guards after her.

"That should buy us some time," said Inu-Yasha, looking down to find the nearest window.

"This is not what I expected to happen once we arrived," said Sango, keeping a watchful eye in case someone spotted them.

"Yeah well shit happens. Not to mention those guards were really stressing you out and as Kaede always says stress is bad for the baby," said Inu-Yasha.

"I'm only four month's pregnant now Inu-Yasha, I think I'll be alright,"

The half demon chuckled, finally spotting a near by window, "Climb on my back,"

Sango didn't say anything as she climbed on Inu-Yasha's back before he jumped off the roof and with his quick reflexes grabbed on the window sill and pulling both of them into the dark hallway. He quickly sniffed in both directions, "Is the coast clear?"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yeah, and Kuranosuke's room is just at the end of this hall,"

Sango smiled softly as the both of them made their way down the dark hall way, "Isn't it strange though? Shouldn't the guards be warning him by now?"

"Not yet . . . I can hear them two levels below us . . . so we're good for now," hissed Inu-Yasha as they reached the end of the hall.

"So how are we going to do this? We'll probably scare him to death if we just barge in,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Well do you have any bright ideas? And you better think of something quick because we don't have much time,"

Sango sighed and simply knocked on the shoji door, "Kuranosuke! Are you awake?"

"Get down Sango!" cried Inu-Yasha, pushing her to the floor as three arrows just barely missed their heads.

"Damn it we missed them!" cried a voice.

"We must protect the lord from these demons!"

"Hey who are you calling a demon!" asked Sango.

"So you bastards want to fight huh? Well bring it on!" cried Inu-Yasha, drawing his sword.

"Do you really think that's a good idea! How the hell did I end up getting paired with you?" asked Sango.

"You'll have to ask Sesshoumaru that when we get back but right now we have these bastards to deal with," cried Inu-Yasha, charging towards the guards.

"Wait you idiot! Don't kill them!" screamed Sango.

"What is going on here?" asked a sleepy voice.

Sango and Inu-Yasha turned around to see Kuranosuke wearing a white yukata.

"Lord Kuranosuke," whispered Sango.

"I thought we told you two to get out of here and return in the morning!" cried the guard, "A thousand apologies my lord,"

Kuranosuke chuckled softly, "It is alright . . . you couldn't have stopped them if you wanted to do. But enough joking aside, why are you here Sango?"

The demon exterminator stood up off the floor and bowed to the lord, "I need to ask a favor of you,"

"Why don't we discuss it in my main chambers," His response was more a statement than a question.

Once the guards were calmed down most of them headed back to their posts while the general, Kuranosuke, Sango, Kirara and Inu-Yasha headed towards the main chamber. Before anything was discussed at all, the lord insisted that tea would be served. Inu-Yasha grumbled and growled the entire time, but was soon quiet after a good smack over the head with Hiraikotsu. Once the tea was placed on the table did Kuranosuke speak, "You look well Sango . . . so what brings you and your friend here so late in the night?"

"Well . . . like I said before I need to ask you favor,"

"What kind of favor?"

"Well I remember last time we saw each other . . . you told me if there was anything I needed from you, all I had to do was ask,"

"Yes that is true,"

"Have you heard of the war starting between the western and southern lands?"

Kuranosuke's face paled slightly as he set his cup of tea down, "Yes . . . I have heard that a war is starting . . ."

"And . . . are you aware that the Lord of the Western lands, Sesshoumaru . . . is Inu-Yasha's older brother?"

The lord turned his eyes towards the half demon before shifting them back to her, "No . . . I did not know that . . . so you are saying . . . that you and your friends are mixed up in this war,"

Sango nodded softly, "Yes . . . unfortunately we are," She paused for a moment, "Which is the reason I have come to ask for your help,"

"What kind of help?"

"What kind of help do you think we want? Sesshoumaru requires your assistance in battle," said Inu-Yasha.

"Are you telling me Sesshoumaru wants to use a human army against a demon one? Has he gone completely mad? All of my soldiers will be killed!" shouted Kuranosuke as he stood abruptly.

Sango stood as well, "Wait! You haven't heard everything we have to say yet,"

"Well speak then, because I will not send my soldiers into a death trap," hissed Kuranosuke.

"You really think Sesshoumaru is that heartless? Sending a bunch of weak humans to battle for him when he knows they'll be killed?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Kuranosuke seemed to calm down a little by Inu-Yasha's words and sat back down in his seat, "No . . . I suppose he wouldn't . . . which of course means . . . he has a plan?"

Sango nodded softly, "Yes . . . at least he thinks he does . . . first he has to get the panther demon tribe to join with us,"

The lord sighed deeply, "Well . . . unless I know what his plan is, I can say neither accept nor refuse this request."

"That's fine, as long as you'll come listen to what he has to say. Will you come back with us?"

Kuranosuke was silent for a moment, "I suppose I could . . . but I cannot stay away too long,"

"Well we managed to reach her in about three days without resting which really should have taken us four," said Sango.

"However Sesshoumaru won't be back that soon, he'll at least be another two days since the Panther demon tribe is farther away," informed Inu-Yasha.

"I will stay at the most a week in the western lands then . . . but if his plan is not something that I like . . . I will refuse,"

"Have it your way . . . just remember if Sesshoumaru loses, the southern lands will be trying to take over everywhere else,"

88888888888888888888888

Shippo sighed softly from his perch in the open window as he watched all the children playing a game of tag. Jaken and Jarlarg were somewhere in the castle talking and that didn't calm the fox's nerves at all. With Inu-Yasha and the others gone for at least another two days, he was still scared that someone would attack the castle at any moment and try to kill them all.

"Uncle Shippo . . ."

The fox looked down to see Kenichi standing beside him, his little silver ears were drooped and it looked like he had lost his favorite toy.

"When are mommy and daddy going to be back?"

Shippo smiled, trying to push all his nervousness back, "Really soon . . . your dad should be back in two days,"

The small pup nodded softly and went back to join in the game of tag. Shippo sighed again and glanced back out the window. 'Something isn't right . . . it's making my fur stand up on end . . . it's like were being watched . . . and yet . . . I don't see or smell anyone . . . am I really just that much of a coward?' thought the fox. Deciding to join in with the pups, he jumped down from his perch in the window.

Golden eyes followed the fox's movements as he played the young pups . . . still debating whether or not to kill them . . .

'Two more nights . . . I will make my decision . . .' thought Hikozaemon, his claws flexing as he wondered if they would be covered in blood soon . . .

TBC . . .


	9. Finding Allies Part 2

Everlasting Love

Chapter Seven

January 6th, 1553

No more sounds could be heard through out the castle, even though just little over an hour ago the whole kingdom had been in an uproar over the two intruders. The guards had returned to their posts, the villagers had been calmed down and told to go back to their homes, and the lord was now peacefully sleeping in his room . . . or at least that is what everyone else thought. The silver dog ears on Inu-Yasha's head twitched softly as he listened in on the conversation that was happening between Sango and Kuranosuke. Even though they were a floor above him he could still hear them perfectly. The demon exterminator had decided to fill in the lord on how the war had started and to confirm or correct the rumors that had spread all across of Japan. Apparently there had been rumors already of the Northern and Eastern dog kingdoms wanting to join with Sesshoumaru . . . but of course these were just rumors of course

Inu-Yasha sighed softly and stared at the futon he was sitting beside with his back against the wall and Tetsusaiga in his lap. It had only been four days, however he missed his mate and pups so much, almost like missing one of his limbs. He had not like the idea of being split up from Kagome and had really wished he had accompanied her to the Northern wolf demon tribes, however Sesshoumaru had disagreed. As far as the pairings went for these little ally seeking adventures they had been thought out pretty well, even if he didn't agree with them. It had been decided that the pairs would be one demon and one human, and then the next step was to decide who would go with whom. 'I suppose Rin could have gone with Sango and I could have gone with Kagome . . . but Sesshoumaru did have the point that I would most likely just piss Kouga off,' thought Inu-Yasha.

His golden eyes glanced over to the open window as a few snowflakes fluttered their way into the room. It was still very dark outside, and they would not be leaving until the morning which would be in another eight hours . . . and he would not sleep at all in that time. Ever since he had left the castle there had been this feeling of . . . wrong . . . as if someone should have stayed behind to watch the pups . . . instead of a weak bunch of soldiers, an old demon and the imp. Shippo of course was with them, but the fox was not much of a fighter . . . yet anyway. He had been giving Shippo a few fencing lessons and the fox had learned a few more tricks with his magic and transformations.

Inu-Yasha's mind started to wander to other things, thinking about the village he had left almost over a month ago. He worried about Kaede and all the rest of the villagers he had left behind. The feeling of homesickness started to take over him, missing the home he had built with his own two hands, the place where the scents of his mate and pups surrounded him; where he felt safe and relaxed.

Wars could last for years . . . even in Kagome's time some had lasted for six years or more. Would he have to wait that long before he would see his home again? He could only hope that Sesshoumaru's plan would work and that that this war would be over soon.

Once again the feeling of wrong started to settle over him. Growling softly Inu-Yasha finally stood, fastening Tetsusaiga to his side he walked out of the untouched room, making his way where Sango and Kuranosuke were. 'I don't like this feeling . . . something is wrong and I need to get back to castle,'

8888888888888888

January 7th, 1553

The soft rays of the sun fell upon Kagome as she slowly started to wake up. Shaking her head softly and rubbing her eyes with her free hand she started to wake to the world. Lifting he head up and taking in her surroundings she could tell that they were close to Kouga's den and would probably reach in within a few hours.

"Have you been running all night?" yawned Kagome, glancing down at Rin since she had been riding the demon since night fall.

"I stopped for an hour to rest up," said Rin, leaping off the ground to cross a small frozen river before running across the snowy ground again, "I can smell the scent of the wolf demons . . . are we getting close Kagome?"

Kagome scanned the area a bit more and recognized the river that would lead to Kouga's den, "Just follow that river, we should reach it in a few hours,"

Rin nodded and tightened her grip on Kagome's legs, "Well, hopefully you can convince Kouga to join up with us,"

"Maybe," whispered Kagome, resting her head back down on Rin's back. It had been now four days since she had last seen Inu-Yasha and her children. Her heart ached slightly, missing the many nights that they slept together as a family. Her mate's arms wrapped around her as the pups snuggled in between them. "So Rin, tell me something,"

"Yes Kagome?"

"Is Sesshoumaru always serious around you, or is he a little romantic sometimes?" asked Kagome. She tried to hold back a chuckle as Rin blushed ten shades red.

"Well he . . . I mean sometimes . . . when we . . . um he isn't always . . ."

"Has he ever told you he loves you?"

Rin started to slow down a bit, her face turning crimson red, "A . . . a few times . . . maybe only twice,"

"And are you okay with that?"

Rin nodded, "Yes . . . I'm okay with it. I mean . . . it's . . . Sesshoumaru just doesn't . . ."

Kagome smiled, "It's okay . . . you don't need to explain,"

Frowning a little Rin picked up the pace again and nothing more was said between the two as they followed the river towards Kouga's den.

After three hours of running down the river, Kagome finally spotted the cave that was home to Kouga and his tribe.

"Are you sure we're not going to get attacked Kagome?" asked Rin, her golden eyes searching for anyone about to attack.

"No . . . we should be okay. Ginta usually guards during the morning, he'll definitely let us in,"

As if on cue Rin spotted a wolf demon dead ahead of them, and she recognized him as one of Kouga's followers when they were hunting down Naraku.

"Kagome!" called Ginta, waving at her.

"Good morning Ginta!" Kagome called back.

Rin stopped a few feet from the wolf demon and kneeled down to let Kagome.

"It's been so long since you and Inu-Yasha last visited us," commented Ginta, giving Kagome a small hug.

"Yes . . . but I mainly blame Inu-Yasha for that," giggled Kagome, returning the hug.

"So who is this?" asked Ginta, his eyes falling on Rin.

"You don't recognize her?" asked Kagome.

Ginta looked Rin up and down, his eyes suddenly widening, "You're . . . . You're that little girl that was always following Sesshoumaru!"

Rin giggled softly, "Yup, that's me,"

Ginta frowned slightly, "How come she's with you and not Inu-Yasha?"

"Oh, well I have some serious talking to do with Kouga, and we figured Inu-Yasha would only make him angry," said Kagome.

"I don't suppose this has anything with the war coming up between the Western and Southern lands?" asked Ginta leadingly.

"Um . . . well actually it does . . . is Kouga around?"

"Actually he and some of the other pack members went hunting earlier this morning. However Ayame is still here, maybe you want to talk with her?"

Kagome nodded, "She'll do for now,"

Ginta smiled and turned, leading the two ladies towards the den as they followed close behind. More wolf demons started to appear as they made their way closer and closer to the cave.

"There are sure a lot more wolf demons then last time I remember," commented Kagome, not recognizing a lot of the wolves that were appearing.

"Ever since the war between the dog demons started, more wolf demons have been showing up from all over Japan," sighed Ginta.

"Really? From everywhere?" asked Rin.

"Correct. Apparently Bunrakuken was starting to kill all sorts of demons in his lands that would appear a threat to him. He killed over twenty of the southern wolf demon tribe members So all of them started heading up here, hoping to get away from him,"

"Well from what I've heard about him from Sesshoumaru, he's a sick bastard," sighed Rin as they entered into the cave. The den was completely full of wolf demons as they walked through. Most of the wolf demons moved aside for them to pass, however a few gave them a brief moment of trouble, but after Ginta told them off they would step back and let them by. Entering the main part of the den Kagome finally spotted Ayame, her arms waving as she tried to catch the female demon's attention, "Ayame! Ayame!"

Ayame looked up from the five wolf demon pups surrounding her, the smile on her lips widening more, "Kagome!"

Kagome ran passed Ginta towards Ayame, opening her arms and greeting the wolf demon princess with a hug.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! How is Natasha doing?" asked Ayame, pulling away from Kagome.

"Very good, and actually we have another pup,"

"Oh really? Boy or girl?"

"Boy, his name is Kenichi. He looks just like his daddy,"

Ayame squealed softly, "A tiny Inu-Yasha, oh I'll have to see him sometime, perhaps after this stupid war is over,"

Kagome sighed softly, "Actually . . . that's the reason that Rin and I have come,"

A soft frown appeared on Ayame's face, "Oh. . . I see . . . so you want to talk to Kouga then?"

Kagome nodded, "Will he be back soon?"

"Pretty soon . . . he went out hunting with the other tribe leaders," said Ayame, "Look, what's going on?"

Kagome glanced over at Rin and cleared her throat, "I think it's best to explain everything once Kouga and the other leaders come here. From what we've heard from Ginta, I think the southern tribe might want to join in this,"

Ayame nodded softly, her attention turning to Ginta, "Can you take the pups?"

Ginta nodded, carrying two of the pups as the other three followed him out of the den, moving to a different part of the cave.

"I take it you'll explain everything once Kouga arrives," said Ayame.

"I think it will make a bit easier," said Rin, her eyes looking around at the other wolf demons.

"Kagome who is this?" asked Ayame.

"Oh, this is Rin. She's Sesshoumaru's mate," informed Kagome.

Afterwards, Ayame gave Kagome and Rin a quick tour of the caves as they waited for Kouga to return.

"So are Miroku and Sango involved in all this?" asked Ayame, bringing them back to main part of the den.

"Yes, however Sesshoumaru has forbidden Sango and I to fight in the war,"

"Oh is that so?"

"Well Sango is five month's pregnant, but I don't see why I can't fight,"

Ayame was about to respond, but a roaring voice echoed through out the cave.

"WE'RE BACK!" came Kouga's booming voice.

Kagome smiled softly as she caught sight of the wolf demon prince, looking the same as he did since the last time she saw him.

"Where's Kagome! I could smell her scent at the entrance," called Kouga, causing most of the wolf demons to part, leaving Rin, Ayame, and Kagome in the center of the den.

"Hello Kouga," said Kagome, bowing to the wolf lord.

"No need to do that Kagome!" smiled Kouga, pulling Kagome into a tight embrace.

'Now I see why Sesshoumaru sent Inu-Yasha off with Sango. That half demon would be flipping out right now' thought Rin.

"Nice to see you too Kouga," smiled Kagome, trying to push herself out of the wolf demon's embrace.

"What brings you out here? And where's dog crap? Usually he doesn't let you out of his sight," said Kouga.

"Um well," sighed Kagome.

"Kouga . . . since when have you let humans into your den?"

Kouga turned around, facing a wolf demon with white long hair, which could have been longer than Sesshoumaru's.

"Take it easy Bakura, this is Kagome. She helped me defeat Naraku,"

"Well what is she doing here?" asked Bakura.

"Well Kagome?"

Kagome sighed and turned to Rin, "Do you remember Rin?"

Kouga was silent for a moment, "Oh yeah! That little human kid that was following Sesshoumaru,"

"Correct,"

"He turned her into a demon?" asked Kouga, taking in her pointed ears, claws and golden eyes.

"Yes, he did. She's now his mate,"

Kouga was once again silent before turning back to Kagome, "I take it you're here because of the war brewing up between the western and southern lands,"

Kagome and Rin took their time explaining everything to Kouga, telling him why the war had started and how Bunrakuken was choosing now to attack since Sesshoumaru's army was so weak in current state.

"So that fucking bastard is trying to take out Sesshoumaru since his army is in bad shape," said Kouga.

Kagome nodded softly.

"In other words you're wondering if I'll join up with him."

"Yes. Sesshoumaru does have a plan, he says it may be fighting dirty, but . . ." said Rin.

"Since Bunrakuken is doing the same thing he feels he should too?"

Rin shook her head, "Not at all . . . it's just that since Bunrakuken isn't fighting fair, Sesshoumaru wants to even the odds,"

Kouga nodded, "Oh I see . . . he plans to . . . shall we say 'fight dirty' only to take out the number of soldiers on Bunrakuken's side so that it will even it out,"

"Correct," said Rin.

Kouga scratched his chin and turned around to two other wolf demons. Kagome had to guess that they were from the west and south since the northern and eastern tribes had joined forces.

"Bakura and Kappei . . . what do you two think about this?" asked Kouga.

"I do owe Sesshoumaru a great depth . . . I think fighting in this war for him should pay it off,"

"And you, Bakura?"

The wolf demon glared at Kouga and then looked over towards Kagome, "Who else is joining up with Sesshoumaru?"

"Well . . . Sesshoumaru has gone to see if the Panther demons will come and side with us since he did save their lives at one point,"

"And who else?" asked Bakura leadingly.

"Sesshoumaru is also trying to get Lord Kuranosuke's army,"

Bakura growled, "Isn't he human?"

Rin sighed, "Yes . . . and if you have a problem with fighting with humans I suggest you put it aside. Bunrakuken's army would destroy them in an instant . . . they are just part of the plan that Sesshoumaru has,"

Bakura stopped growling and turned his eyes over to Kouga, "That bastard Bunrakuken took out twenty of my tribe . . . I will gladly want to pay him back with siding with Sesshoumaru,"

"So what happens if we win this war?" asked Kouga, and Kagome had a feeling he would want something in return for fighting.

"Well one thing you will get out of it is Bunrakuken not taking over your lands and killing you all," commented Rin.

Kouga paled slightly, "Well . . . I guess you do have a point there . . ."

Kagome giggled softly, "Don't worry Kouga, you will be rewarded. Sesshoumaru will explain everything if you come back to the castle,"

Kouga looked back over his shoulder, his eyes scanning over the cave, "Will he have room for about three thousand wolf demons?"

Kagome gasped and Rin thought she was about to swallow her tongue, "Three thousand!" they gasped.

"Like Ginta told you, all the wolf demons from Japan are here. Not that all of them have been staying in this den, but are close by," said Kouga.

"Of . . . of course he does," stammered Rin, trying to hide her smile.

"Sesshoumaru might want to train them if that's okay?" asked Kagome.

"Keh, of course that's okay, as long as we get stronger to defeat this fucking bastard, I think any of us will probably do anything,"

"Then . . . will all of you come to Sesshoumaru's castle?" asked Rin.

Kouga stood and turned to the other wolf demons, "Gather everyone . . . were heading to the western lands,"

888888888888888888888888

His feet stung against the cold hard ground; however there was no sign of him slowly down. Inu-Yasha kept his eyes straight ahead, never looking back as he made his way back to the Western lands. He had left after quickly talking to Sango before heading off in the middle of the night. The feeling of wrong was growing stronger and stronger inside of him as he ran faster towards Sesshoumaru's castle. 'With the pace I'm running at right now . . . I should be able to reach the Western lands tomorrow night . . . that's a day earlier than Sango's return . . . I just hope . . . that I'm wrong . . .'

8888888888888888888888888

Shippo walked silently down the hall, checking the windows to make sure they were securely shut before making his way over to the next. 'Kagome should now have reached Kouga's den . . . and Sesshoumaru should be pretty close to the Panther demons area . . .' thought the fox as he turned the corner at the end of the hall, making his way down the stairs to the next level. 'Once Inu-Yasha and Sango return in two more nights . . . I think I'll feel a lot better'

The fox walked out onto one of the balconies, shivering softly as the temperature continued to drop. The children had been put to bed hours ago, while Jaken and Jarlarg were making their nightly rounds to make sure the guards were in place. Sighing softly Shippo watched as the snow silently fell from the sky, most snow flakes landing on the ground with a few landing in his chestnut hair. His nose twitched slightly taking in some of the scents in the area. His sense of smell wasn't as acute as Inu-Yasha or Sesshoumaru's . . . but it was still good enough for him. He could tell that Jaken and Jarlarg were near the front gate, his eyes shifting as he watched the two demons walking back towards the castle . . . however there was another scent that tickled at his nose. He had smelled it before ever since Inu-Yasha and the others had left it had become a bit stronger. 'Something's out there . . . I think it smells like dog demon . . . but . . . it's different . . . very different from Sesshoumaru's soldiers . . . could that mean . . . that . . .'

Shippo slowly backed his way off the balcony and back into the hall before sprinting down two more flights of stares, running into Jaken and Jarlarg as they were closing the front door.

"There's someone out there," hissed Shippo.

"What on earth are you talking about young fox?" asked Jarlarg.

"Have you gone completely insane? No one would be able to get passed the guards," squeaked Jaken.

"I smell someone out there, and it's an unfamiliar smell . . . and it's been getting stronger and stronger since Sesshoumaru and the others left,"

"Oh please, if there was someone out there Sesshoumaru would have taken care of it immediately," said Jaken.

"But . . ."

"Stop worrying so much Shippo," said Jarlarg.

Shippo watched with his mouth wide open as Jaken and Jarlarg continued on their business as the disappeared down the hallway.

"Fine! If you idiots want to be killed, that's fine by me!" hissed Shippo, running back up the stairs and towards the pups room, sliding the shoji door open just to make sure they were safe.

'I don't know what I should do . . . it's too late right now to go exploring the castle with all the guards around . . . perhaps . . . I should wait till morning . . .'

Hikozaemon watched silently from his perch in the tree, his ears twitching as he tried to hear what was going on in the castle, but as usually he couldn't. That was one of the impressive things about Sesshoumaru's castle was that the barrier surrounding it prevented anyone outside from hearing anything . . . but like most things it had one fatal flaw. At this particular point, trying to waltz in the castle would be impossible, however during the switching of the guards the barrier was temporarily down which would be the opportunity to enter. He glanced down at his claws and sighed softly. Even though it was against everything he believed in, he would carry out his father's order, however he would make it a quick death instead of slow and painful like his father wanted. Of course, doing this would only make Sesshoumaru angrier.

'Damn it . . . I don't know what I should do . . . killing innocent pups just isn't right . . . but if I don't . . . father would kill me, and then send someone else to do the job . . . but what the fuck am I going to do?' thought Hikozaemon, his eyes darting up to the castle, the soft glow from the pups' room catching his attention.

888888888888888888888888888

January 8th, 1553 (Afternoon)

Miroku gripped his staff and the reins as the two headed dragon dodged another bolt of lightening. They had just arrived in the territory of the Panther demon tribe, and already they were setting off booby traps no matter which way they went.

"This is just ridiculous!" hissed Miroku, watching as Sesshoumaru destroyed another one of their traps.

"Perhaps because of the war, they have increased their defenses," comment Sesshoumaru, not minding the wound on his hand from destroying the trap.

"Are we getting close?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Remember the last time we faced them . . . they had a barrier up to hide their location, so most likely they will have another one up,"

"Oh yeah . . . a pity Inu-Yasha isn't here,"

"True . . . however we've been causing quite a commotion out here . . . someone is bound to come check it out . . ."

Miroku sighed, "I suppose so,"

No more words were spoken between the two as they continued on their way, running into more and more traps. It was times like this that Miroku wished he had his wind tunnel. Even though it had been many years since he had lost it, he still missed it from time to time, but only when it came to battles.

"So why is it that I came along with you? I'm not much use to you and it would have been wise to let someone stay with the children,"

"If I had come alone, they would probably think I was going to attack them, however if I am seen with a human, hopefully they will think differently,"

"We can only hope,"

"Stop!"

Miroku cried out as the two headed dragon suddenly came to a halting stop, almost causing him to be dislodged from the saddle, "Hey! What's going on?" asked the monk, taking the reins and ordering the dragon to fly down to where Sesshoumaru was.

"We can't go any farther," said Sesshoumaru.

"Another trap?"

"No . . . just watch . . ." Sesshoumaru drew is sword Tokijin, thrusting it forward only to be bounced back.

"A barrier," hissed Miroku.

"Correct . . ."

"So what now? Wait for someone to show up?" asked the monk.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, "Their are panther demons approaching . . . and I can smell Toran as well,"

(In case some of you have forgotten, Toran is the panther demon that can control ice)

"Are we going to be attacked?" whispered Miroku.

"No . . . they are coming at a slow pace . . ."

Miroku nodded softly, but still gripped his staff tightly in his hands.

The barrier slowly started to dissolve before their eyes, rippling like a stone being thrown into a bound before completely disappearing. Miroku immediately recognized the ice mistress Toran, her eyes shifting between him and Sesshoumaru.

"You were sure making quite the ruckus out here," she said softly, staring at Sesshoumaru, "Why have you come here?"

"Most undoubtedly you have heard of the war brewing between myself and Bunrakuken,"

"Perhaps we have . . . I thought all the traps we've set up were quite obvious of that," said Toran.

"Indeed . . . just like I suspected. This may seem out of character for me . . . but I have come all this way to ask for your help,"

Toran was silent for a moment, glancing down at the panther demons surrounding her, whom were obviously there for protection in case they decided to attack.

"Is your army that weak Sesshoumaru?" teased Toran.

"A couple of years ago there was a traitor in my army and quite a number of followers. They were of course dealt with; either being killed or are now rotting in my dungeons right now,"

"So you are now out numbered by Bunrakuken . . . by how many?"

"Let's just say a number too great to be counted . . ." sighed Sesshoumaru.

"In other words you want my brother, sisters, and our army to fight for you,"

"Yes,"

Toran chuckled softly, "And what would we get in return? Perhaps if Bunrakuken wipes you out, we can claim the Western lands as our own,"

"You can believe that if you want to . . . but Bunrakuken is after all the Western lands . . . so no matter how you look at it, you are involved as well. Once I'm taken out he will go after all of you,"

"And how would you know this Sesshoumaru?"

"I have my ways . . . one is called a spy, the other is that I know Bunrakuken very well and he will not hesitate to wipe you out if you are in his way,"

"You must be pretty desperate if you're coming to us,"

"You, your siblings, and your army are very strong fighters . . . we would benefit greatly if you fought with us,"

"Hmmm . . . I see what you mean . . . but answer me this first . . . who else have you asked to join up with you?"

"I have sent my mate and Kagome to the north to ask the wolf demons for help and I have also sent Inu-Yasha for Kuranosuke's help,"

Toran's eyes narrowed, "You plan on sending a human army into battle? Wouldn't that be considered suicide?"

"No . . . not with the plan that I have come up with . . . if your sister . . . the one who is able to hide scents with any smell she wishes . . . using illusions, I should be able to take out a great number of soldiers on Bunrakuken's side easily,"

Toran nodded slowly, "Ah I see . . . take out a few soldiers to make it an even match,"

"If there's one thing I know about Bunrakuken is that he is a cocky bastard. If he sees a human army, he will attack it without a second thought,"

"Oh I see where your going with this . . . using my sister's illusions you can hide what ever trap you plan to set up, kill perhaps a few thousands soldiers with one swipe . . . and then fight fairly,"

"I do not like the idea of fighting a 'dirty' battle,"

"Even though Bunrakuken is seeing as your army is so feeble. As I recall my knowledge with dog demon battles . . . the number of soldiers must be equal before a battle may begin. I'm surprised the North and East kingdoms haven't protested to this. I'm sure they will lend you a hand,"

"Perhaps they will . . . my general is talking with them now . . . and he won't be returning for another week or more. However I most undoubtedly believe they will not really care. They have lost a lot of respect since my father fell in love with a human, and could care less if the Western lands are taken over or not,"

"So they will most likely say no?"

"They both owe my father a dept from many centuries ago . . . and whether or not they wish to repay it by helping me is up to them. Perhaps they will send a few soldiers or perhaps they will send their whole army . . . I have no idea at this point . . . but I am preparing for the worst,"

Toran smirked, "Hmmm . . . well this does sound interesting . . . and it would give us something to do instead of waiting for Bunrakuken to show up. Alright Sesshoumaru we will help you in this time of war. However what will we get out of it besides keeping our land and our lives?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "What is it that you want?"

"Perhaps an extension on the western lands that we have claimed so far . . ."

"Is there a particular spot you want?"

"Near the ocean . . ."

"I am not going to ask why you want that land . . . but so be it . . . however, the merpeople will be under your watch. They have been banned from coming on land,"

"Ah yes, I do recall a story when they kidnapped two of your friends, however most of them were wiped out by you and your mate,"

"True, but they can still be quite a bother from time to time,"

"That should easy enough,"

"So in return for fighting with me you will take claim of the Western shores?"

"Sounds like a fair deal to me,"

"Very well then . . . we must head back to my castle as soon as possible,"

"I shall have my siblings and the army ready to leave before night fall,"

Sesshoumaru nodded, watching silently as Toran turned and returned the way she came.

"So . . . that went well," commented Miroku.

"Much better than I expected . . . however if we do win this it will be a weight off my shoulders to deal with the merpeople,"

Miroku chuckled softly, "I just hope that the negotiations went well with the others,"

"We can only hope that they did . . . but we will find out in five more days,"

8888888888888888888888

Hikozaemon watched careful as the lights in the castle began to dim and from watching the castle for almost two weeks, he knew precisely when the barrier would be down. All the lights would go down first, and then all the guards would take their positions around the castle and then in less then ten seconds the barrier was temporarily down. In those ten seconds he needed to find the nearest open window and get inside . . . otherwise he would be burnt to a crisp. His eyes narrowed, and the smirk on his lips widened as the guards started to appear. They were so naive to his presence. However the fox in the castle seemed to be particularly nervous the other day and there was a slight possibility he had caught onto his scent. Perhaps taking the cape off momentarily once a day had been a mistake . . . but it had been unavoidable. Since the soldiers only came out at night they hadn't caught onto his scent, but the kit was usually outside, so there was a slight possibility he had been caught. But there was little the fox could do, if there was one thing he had observed was that Jaken and Jarlarg were in charge . . . and they believed too much in Sesshoumaru's soldiers and barrier. 'I still could turn around . . . forget about this whole ordeal and just tell father that I couldn't get in . . . however it was too late for that . . . it has already been two weeks . . . and tomorrow his father would send someone . . . so it was either carry out the order . . . or run away . . .

Seeing the last guard appear caught his attention, making his sword was strapped tightly at his side and the cape wouldn't suddenly fly off he bent his knees, preparing to leap into the air. His eyes caught the attention of an open window towards his right, and if he moved fast enough he could reach it in less then ten seconds. He could feel his muscles flexing, preparing to move at any moment . . . his ears twitching controllably, listening carefully for that small sound that would indicate the barrier was down. His eyes widened momentarily as he heard it, springing off the tree branch and heading towards the window, mentally counting to ten. Ripping the shutter open he crawled through the window just in time before the barrier was back up. His eyes scanned the hall he was in thanking god that no one had seen him. Smirking softly, he removed the cloak, placing it near the window and taking a deep sniff into the air, trying to find where the children would be sleeping . . .

TBC . . . .


	10. Danger in the Dark

A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter is so late getting up, but I have been busy with college and first it was supposed to be up on Thursday, but I sent my editor the wrong version so then I had to resend that to her. This chapter is a bit short, but hey it's better than nothing I suppose. Hopefully during this weekend I can finish all my homework and then get cracking at the next chapter.

Everlasting Love

Chapter Eight

Hikozaemon growled . . . his eyes widening as he headed towards the first shoji door, ripping it open and glaring at the surroundings. Fox toys hung from the ceiling and doors to hide sound, and there were also scent deceivers, a tool was used to hide smells. 'Damn it! That cursed fox!' Growling even louder he moved to the next room, finding the same setting as he had in the last.

"Fuck! You damned fox!" yelled Hikozaemon. 'He must have done this to every single room in the fucking castle . . . it's going to take me all night to find them . . . I have to move quick . . . they could be anywhere!' Pulling out his sword he began the search, going into every room, completely dismantling everything in sight.

Shippo shivered softly as he heard the angry voice echo through out the castle. The pups and children were huddled around him as they sat on the stone floor of the dungeon in one of the secret rooms. He'd beaten Jaken to a pulp to get the imp to show him if and where there were secret rooms in the castle before he finally spilled the beans. Jarlarg and Jaken were currently tied up nearby since they refused to listen to a word he had to say.

"I told you . . ." hissed Shippo.

Jaken and Jarlarg squirmed against their binds but stopped as Shippo bopped them on the head.

"You want him to hear you?"

The two demons stopped squirming and relaxed, slumping against the dungeon wall.

'Inu-Yasha . . . you and Sango had better hurry up . . . I'm just praying he won't find us in here,'

Shippo flinched as the crashing sounds continued to echo through out the dungeon. It seemed that whoever this dog demon was; was ripping the castle apart searching for them.

"Hey. . . Jaken . . . nod or shake your head if there's a way for us to get out of here?" hissed Shippo.

Jaken shook his head slowly, his eyes bulging out more as screams and cries started to be heard now.

'Oh . . . so now the guards start to hear things,' thought Shippo, making a small mental note to talk to Sesshoumaru about his guards.

"Shippo . . ." whispered Natasha.

"What is it?"

"Are we going to die?"

Shippo frowned softly, his eyes shifting over all the children that were huddled up against him, "No . . . you're not going to die . . ."

The fox stood up and grabbed the small sword at his side, cutting the ropes that bound Jaken and Jarlarg.

"Now listen up, I'm going to distract this dog demon away from the dungeons, in the meantime stay here," ordered Shippo and left before either of the demons said anything to him. Slowly slipping out of the secret room and making sure it was shut tightly behind him, Shippo took a moment to think, wondering what he could do.

'I know I have no chance in hell of winning . . . but Inu-Yasha and Sango should be probably be here by morning . . . if I can distract him long enough . . . but how in hell am I going to do that?'

The fox sighed softly, his eyes drifting towards the small bag they had used to bring valuable items along with them; his eyes caught the red color of Inu-Yasha's extra fire rat robes. 'Perhaps . . . that will work for now . . .'

Hikozaemon screamed out in frustration as he tore open another shoji door, revealing even more fox toys. "Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have waited three days to do this! That fucking fox . . . I really am going to kill him slowly . . . "

He moved onto the last room on the top floor, ripping the door open with his sword to find the same setting as the last.

"Fuck! There are four more floors to check and then I still have the dungeons. If I want to get this over with I'll have to hurry or Inu-Yasha will return,"

"I happen to be back right now,"

Hikozaemon froze and slowly turned, his eyes widening as he saw the half demon standing at the end of the hall.

"Oh . . . surprised to see me are you?"

"How . . . when . . ." stuttered Hikozaemon. 'How did he get behind me? I didn't even hear him coming . . . perhaps he came in through one of the windows' "Well . . . I take it with your appearance here . . . that the children must be somewhere safe and out of the castle,"

The half demon smirked, "Pretty fucking smart aren't you . . . of course they're somewhere safe . . . and you'll have to get through me first if you want to get to them,"

Hikozaemon reached for his sword, getting ready to fight but froze again as his eyes remained on Inu-Yasha's hip. 'What . . . there's no sword . . . that's impossible . . . the sword is to keep his demon blood in check . . . what the hell is this?'

"You going to stand there all day or come at me?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Where's your sword? The Tetsusaiga?"

"Keh . . . like I need it to kick your sorry ass . . ." smirked Inu-Yasha, flexing his claws.

"You'll be dead before the night is through," hissed Hikozaemon, lunging forward, preparing to take the half demons head off, "You're dead!"

Inu-Yasha just smirked, and just as the sword was about to slice through his throat a burst of smoke came out of now where along with the strong smell of demon poison. His nose crinkled, causing him to collapse from his strong sense of smell, almost making him paralyzed. He felt a hand grip his sword and the sound of footsteps heading down the hallway. 'What the hell is this . . . why isn't Inu-Yasha collapsing from the poison . . .' thought Hikozaemon, watching as the half demon disappeared down the hall.

Inu-Yasha jumped out the nearest window, carrying the sword in his left hand. With a small pop and some brief smoke Shippo transformed into his flying pink form, holding onto the fire rat clothes and Hikozaemon's sword.

'Man that was to close . . . if I hadn't brought that poison that Sango had left behind I would be dead right now,' thought the fox as he made his way down to the next floor, floating in the nearest open window and into the next room before transforming back into Inu-Yasha. 'This is all I can for now. I can't believe that Bunrakuken's son is behind this, but for right now all I can do is play this game of hide and seek until the real Inu-Yasha gets back' thought Shippo. His ears twitched silently, listening for Hikozaemon. If he were lucky, the poison would last at least another half hour on the demon before he would be able to move again. Whimpering softly Shippo took a seat on the ground, listening and patiently waiting, contemplating on what he would do next.

88888888888888

Inu-Yasha could not help the grin that appeared on his face once the castle came into his line of sight. His legs speeding up their motions as he got closer and closer to his destination. 'Damn it . . . I smell quite a bit of dog demon blood . . . and this is Hikozaemon's scent . . . damn it I was right! But I don't smell any of the children's blood . . . which means they must be still alive!' thought Inu-Yasha, picking up the pace towards the castle. The smell of blood growing stronger as Inu-Yasha got closer and closer to his destination. 'Fuck . . . by the smell of blood I can tell that already thirty dog demons are dead . . . that's just what we need, more deaths on our side!' Finally entering the castle gates the snowy ground that they had left behind was a sickening crimson, over thirty dog demons lay dead. 'Looks like he caught them off guard . . .the first ten are hit in the back . . . fucking coward, and then took out the rest of them . . . what the fuck was he using to hide himself?'

A loud scream caught Inu-Yasha's attention to the third floor and then another screamed followed the first. 'That was Shippo's voice!'

88888888888888

Hikozaemon's eyes widened as the half demon standing before him disappeared and was replaced by the fox, "You!"

Shippo struggled to his feet, he had been caught off guard by the dog demon which had caused him to transform back to his original self.

"Wearing that half demons clothes . . . very clever, you little shit . . . that way I wasn't able to pick up your real scent,"

Shippo finally made it to his feet, shaking a little as he tried to figure out some sort of plan to keep Hikozaemon distracted, "So now what? Going to kill me? Whether I do or not, you won't be able to find the pups!"

The dog demon growled as he made his way towards the fox, picking him up by the tail, "I shall find them soon enough . . . at least with you out of the way it will be less trouble for me," snarled Hikozaemon, flexing his claws, preparing to strike.

"FOX MAGIC, SPINNING TOP!" cried Shippo.

Hikozaemon froze in the middle of his attack as a small spinning top landed on his head, growing bigger by the minute, "What the hell?"

Shippo bit into Hikozaemon's hand, causing the dog demon to release him, running out of the room. The dog demon cried out as he was forced to the floor by the gigantic spinning top, growling and cursing as he swore to give the fox a slow, painful death. Shippo ran as fast as he could down the hall, heading towards the stairs only to run smack dab into a red, fire robbed, pant leg.

"What the hell are you doing Shippo?"

The fox looked up to see . . .

"Inu-Yasha!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"Hikozaemon's in the castle!"

"Keh, I already knew that . . . where are the pups?"

Shippo pointed downward and mouth the word 'dungeons'.

"I see . . . well you go down and join them, I'll take care of this bastard,"

Nodding softly, Shippo bounded down the stairs.

Hikozaemon staggered to his feet, cursing at the head ache spreading through his skull as the spinning top fell the floor, "Come back here you fucking fox!" Running out of the room and down the hall, he came to a skidding stop to see Inu-Yasha standing at the end. Sighing softly he slowly approached, "Oh come now . . . you really don't expect me to fall for the same trick again do you?"

Inu-Yasha quirked an eyebrow up, wondering what on earth he was talking about; Hikozaemon stopped and was about to bop the fox on the head but was suddenly thrown back as he was hit with a right hook.

"Are you just nuts or that fucking stupid?"

Hikozaemon picked himself up off the floor, his eyes widening as he noticed the Tetsusaiga, "You . . . you're the real Inu-Yasha?"

"Hell yeah . . . now are you going to try and bop me on the head again or are we going to have a real fight?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Before Hikozaemon could answer the half demon was right in front of him, giving him another right hook, causing him to crash through the wall and into the nearest court yard.

"Keh . . . and that was for just trying to bop me on the head . . . now I'm going to really kick your ass for trying to lay even one on my pups!" snarled Inu-Yasha, drawing his sword, "Kaze No Kizu!"

Barely dodging the attack, Hikozaemon drew his own sword, charging at the half demon as he landed on the snowy ground.

"Too slow!" smirked Inu-Yasha dodging the sword and swiping Hikozaemon in the back with his claws, "Blades of Blood!"

Hikozaemon cried out as he was attacked from the back, staggering slightly as blood dripped down his arms.

"Keh, compared to Sesshoumaru you move like a turtle,"

"Well father was right about one thing . . . you really are a cocky bastard . . . you think I'm giving it my all here?"

"I know you aren't . . . reason I really haven't tried killing you yet . . . what's your deal anyway? You've had about three days to try and kill the children inside the castle . . . why wait until today?"

"That's none of your fucking business!" snarled Hikozaemon, moving faster then before as he tried to take Inu-Yasha's head off.

Smiling Inu-Yasha easily blocked another attack, "Oh come on now! You're faster than that! I don't want to kill you unless you're giving me all you got!"

"You bastard!" cried out Hikozaemon pushing Inu-Yasha back and attempting another attack.

"Too slow! Kaze No Kizu!"

Hikozaemon cried out as he was tossed back, colliding with the stone wall that surrounded the castle, his sword laid broken beside him.

"Keh . . . way too easy . . ." sneered Inu-Yasha, walking slowly over to his prey.

Hikozaemon slowly lifted his head up, watching as the half demon approached him. 'Well it's either a quick death from him or a slow one from my father . . .'

Inu-Yasha raised his sword, prepared to take down his enemy for good. ..

"Not going to fight back huh?"

"I have lost . . ."

"No you haven't . . . you could easily pick yourself up and fight me with just your claws . . . if you really wanted to complete your mission you would . . . what's the matter? Want a fast death from me instead of dealing with your father when you return? Or perhaps is it that you don't really want to kill the pups?"

"Just kill me and be done with it!"

"Keh, not my style," sighed Inu-Yasha, sticking his sword back in its sheath and picking up Hikozaemon by the throat, "You want to die or not?"

"It's either I get killed by you or by my father!"

"So you would rather be killed by an enemy of war then?"

Hikozaemon didn't say anything, his gaze moving to the side, staring at the ground. Inu-Yasha growled and tossed the dog demon into the stone wall again, going right through it this time.

"You think that's going to kill me?" coughed Hikozaemon.

"Hell no! If I wanted to kill you you'd be dead right now!"

"Then what the hell are you doing?"

"Is that the only choice you think you have right now? Death?"

"Well what the fuck am I supposed to do?"

Rolling his eyes Inu-Yasha walked over to Hikozaemon, picking him up by the neck again, "First of all . . . if you didn't want to fight with your father in the first place . . ."

"Do what?" interrupted Hikozaemon, "Run away? Father would just send someone to kill me or go after me himself!"

"That's not what I was going to say! Now listen here . . . we've heard that you have been trying to take down your father for years . . . what I was going to suggest was that you could fight for us,"

Hikozaemon's eyes widened, "Join you?"

"Well it's better then running away or helping the bastard of a father you have. I think I know why you waited three days to attack the pups . . . you didn't know if what you were doing was right or wrong, am I right?"

Hikozaemon didn't answer.

"Okay so I'm right . . . and before I go on . . . one more thing! How the hell did you get passed Sesshoumaru's guards and managed to hide yourself without anyone noticing?"

"He used this,"

Inu-Yasha turned to see Jarlarg and Jaken walking towards them, the imp holding a cloak in his hands.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

"In the dungeons . . . we didn't believe Shippo when he was saying that there was an intruder somewhere on the castle grounds so he tied us up and took matters into his own hands,"

Inu-Yasha sighed softly, "Okay, so what does that cloak do?"

"All in all, the cloak hides your appearance and scent . . . not even Sesshoumaru would be able to find someone who had this on," said Jaken.

"Clever bastard aren't you?" Inu-Yasha asked Hikozaemon.

"What are we going to do with him?" asked Jarlarg.

Inu-Yasha looked over Hikozaemon, "I think he might want to join us . . . didn't we hear from our spy that he has tried countless times to take down his father?"

Jaken nodded, "At least five times,"

"So what do you say? Join us . . . and then once we beat and kill your father you can take over the southern lands,"

"You're serious?"

"Well you'll have to talk to Sesshoumaru first . . . Jaken and Jarlarg . . . what do you two think?"

Jarlarg looked over at Jaken before turning his eyes back to Inu-Yasha, "He would make a good addition to our side . . . but it is up to Sesshoumaru,"

"Daddy!"

Inu-Yasha looked up to the castle doors to see his two pups running towards him. Dropping Hikozaemon he ran towards his pups, scooping them up into his arms. Shippo soon appeared with Miroku's children staying close to him.

"Please tell me it's safe to come out," said Shippo.

"It is for now," said Inu-Yasha, keeping a tight hold of his two pups.

"He's still alive?" asked Shippo, pointing at Hikozaemon.

"For now . . . Sesshoumaru's going to deal with him once he returns,"

Shippo nodded, "So what now what?"

Inu-Yasha looked around the court yard, seeing a few dead dog demons, making sure his pups did not seem them.

"You . . . are going to take the pups and put them to bed," said Inu-Yasha.

"No!" cried Natasha and Kenichi in unison, clinging to their father tighter.

"Now see here pups . . . I have some things that need to be taken care of . . . your going to go with Uncle Shippo and stay with him . . . I'll be joining you soon okay?"

Both pups whimpered softly but nodded their heads.

"Good pups . . . now listen to Shippo or your going to be getting at tongue lashing from me," warned Inu-Yasha, setting his pups down on the snowy ground.

As the children followed after Shippo Inu-Yasha turned to the others, "Okay . . . Hikozaemon and I are going to gather all the dead bodies,"

"You won't be able to bury them, the ground is too hard," said Jarlarg.

"Well then we'll have to burn them then . . . it's the only thing we can do. How many did you kill?" Inu-Yasha asked Hikozaemon.

"Maybe twenty,"

"Okay then . . . Jaken and Jarlarg . . . find out who the dead are . . . and if we're going to be in deep shit with twenty soldiers dead,"

"Yes my lord," said the two demons.

8888888888888888888

Bunrakuken sat silently in his chair . . . waiting and waiting to hear if there was any word from his son. Over a week had passed since Hikozaemon had left for the Western lands . . . and he should have been back by now. His golden his looked up as his daughter walked into the throne room.

"Any word?" asked Bunrakuken.

"No nothing," said Sakurako, "Do you think he's been killed?"

"Possibly . . . unless he hasn't had a chance to attack yet . . . and is still waiting,"

"But you said that Sesshoumaru and all the others were going across Japan to find allies, they should have already left. He should have already killed the children and be back,"

Bunrakuken smile softly, "Or . . . he chickened out . . . and ran away,"

"Ran away? Hikozaemon wouldn't do that,"

"Oh yes he would . . . he has tried to kill me more than once to take over . . . perhaps he is hiding . . . or . . . even worse . . . joining our enemy's side,"

"Father please . . . I'm sure he'll be back soon,"

"No . . . he's not coming back . . . he's been away too long for a simple task. So . . . here's what we are going to do . . ."

TBC . . .


	11. Kidnappings

Sorry for the long wait, but here it is!

Everlasting Love

Chapter Nine

Kagome shivered softly as another cold breeze passed by, but Rin showed no sign that the cold weather was effecting her. Kouga, Ayame, and there pups were to their right with the remaining tribe leaders to their left; as for behind them, thousands of wolf demons traveled all together in the blizzard towards the west. It had been two days since they had left the northern cave, and with the blizzard getting back to the Western lands instead of four days it would six.

"Do you think we'll get back before Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome, being careful not to speak too loud into the dog demons ear.

"It's hard to say . . . it depends if this blizzard keeps going . . . if it stops we should reach the Western lands in two or three days . . . but if this does keep up . . . it's hard to tell,"

Kagome nodded softly and snuggled closer into Rin's shoulder, trying to keep her head down from the wind.

The snow seemed to be getting higher and higher the farther they traveled. Kagome turned he head to the left to talk to Kouga, "Do you think we should stop?"

"No . . . we've been in worse weather than this . . . we're all doing fine!" called Kouga over the howling wind, wrapping his arm tighter around Ayame.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru is caught in the same storm?" Kagome asked Rin.

"Hopefully not," sighed Rin, trying to pick up the pace as they all marched through the snow.

Unknown to everyone they were currently watched, but due to the snowstorm their enemy was very well hidden.

"What do you think Sakurako? Can you tell how many there are?"

"No . . . with this snowstorm it's a blessing and yet a curse . . . but at least we can accomplish our task . . ."

The two dog demons disappeared into the blizzard to strategize their plan.

8888888888888

_January 10th, 1553_

The soft tapping sound of Inu-Yasha's claws on the floor were driving Shippo crazy for the past two hours, but didn't say anything since he didn't want to get bonked on the head again.

"What is taking Kagome and Rin so long?" growled Inu-Yasha.

Shippo simply sighed and looked out the window where Sango and Kuranosuke were currently at. The exterminator was giving the soldiers information about the demon castle and how they were not to leave at night because of the barrier.

The soft sliding of the shoji door caught Shippo's attention as Hikozaemon walked into the room and approached Inu-Yasha.

"Well?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"Apparently there is a blizzard to the North, which is probably the reason why your mate has not returned yet,"

"Well that's just fucking great," growled Inu-Yasha.

"I'm sure they are fine,"

"How can you be so sure? How do we know that they are not being attacked by your father's armies right now?"

"Because I know what my father has planned, and that is not one of them,"

"Does he know that Sesshoumaru is gathering allies?"

"He heard a rumor of it, but as to who you were seeking he had no idea, I was supposed to tell him after I killed the pups,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "So now what? Is he going to assume your dead?"

"Dead or ran away or even perhaps joined you, I have no idea what he's going to think,"

"So what exactly does he have planned?"

"I think that would be best to discuss once Sesshoumaru returns, after all he is the leader in this,"

Inu-Yasha wanted to argue, but decided to drop it since fighting amongst themselves was not wise at this time, "And what about your sister? Was she assigned to do anything?"

"Not that I know of . . . although . . . father was doing a lot of research on the human that used to live here at the castle. He doesn't think that she's dead,"

Inu-Yasha sighed, almost wanted to slam his head into the wall, "You mean he hasn't figured that out yet? Even you haven't?"

Hikozaemon shook his head, "So she is alive then?"

"Of course she's alive . . . it's Rin,"

"His mate? The dog demon?"

"Of course . . . years ago he had her blood fused with his to make her a demon,"

"I've heard of the technique . . . but I didn't think anyone ever used it anymore . . . too dangerous for humans,"

"I guess the younger they are, the more successful it is,"

Hikozaemon was silent for a moment, lost in his thoughts, "So he was ashamed that she was a human?"

"No! Of course he wasn't,"

"Then why didn't he perform the mating ritual? Like you did with your mate since she is still human. The same ritual can be used on demons . . . so why did he change her,"

That comment made Inu-Yasha's eyes go wide and a confused look on his face, "I . . . I don't know . . ." he whispered. 'I never realized it before . . . but why didn't Sesshoumaru do the same thing I did with Kagome? Rin could have stayed human and lived as long as he did . . . so why did he do that?'

"Daddy?" came a small voice.

Inu-Yasha turned to see Kenichi standing in the doorway, "Can you come play in snow?"

The half demon smiled softly and stood up, "Sure . . . is your sister already outside?"

The small pup nodded and ran towards his father who easily scooped him up onto his shoulder. Hikozaemon let a smile slipped as he watched Inu-Yasha leave the room with his pup.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Shippo.

"Nothing," sighed Hikozaemon, leaving the room as well.

Shippo shrugged and went back to looking out the window, watching now as Inu-Yasha and Sango played with their children. In the distance he could see the dark clouds to the north slowly rolling in, meaning the blizzard that was slowing Rin and Kagome down would soon arrive in the west.

888888888888888

Rin winced slightly as Kagome began coughing, the blizzard taking affect on her human body.

"Kagome . . . do you have any medicine?" asked Rin, not liking the idea of her getting a fever on the trip.

"No I don't . . . I used it on the pups,"

Rin sighed softly, picking up the pace again as they traveled through the snow. 'We should have reached the Western lands by now . . . Inu-Yasha is probably having a fit,' Her eyes scanned the area, seeing if she recognized anything to tell her how much further they had to walk before they reached the castle. A soft smile spread on her lips as her eyes caught sight of a small valley, meaning they would reach the castle tomorrow.

"Kagome . . . we'll reach the castle tomorrow . . . just hold on okay?"

Kagome nodded and snuggled closer into Rin's back, trying to keep warm. A small smile appeared on her lips as she recalled the last time she had caught the flu. 'That was last winter . . . Inu-Yasha fussed over me like a mother hen . . . he made he soup everyday . . . and wouldn't let me get out of bed unless I needed to a bath or had to go to the bathroom. Natasha even tried to make me breakfast one morning . . .' A single tear slipped down Kagome's cheek, her fingers tightening their grip on Rin's back. She missed her pups so much . . . the first thing she was going to do when they reached the castle was take her children and mate into her arms and not let go for a long time. She could just imagine right now . . . Inu-Yasha playing with the children in the snow as he waited for her return. Kenichi trying to run in the snow after his sister and father . . . Sango playing with her children near by . . . a snowball fight suddenly breaking out between them all . . . Inu-Yasha wrestling with the pups and pretending to lose . . .

Rin felt Kagome's grip tighten on her back and sighed softly, as if knowing what was going through Kagome's head. She too missed her mate . . . and could not wait to see him when he returned to the castle. Rin recalled the few days ago when Kagome asked if Sesshoumaru had ever said 'I love you' to her . . . he had said it . . . but only twice . . . the night of their mating ceremony . . . and the second had been before they had parted, he had whispered it softly into her ear. It was obvious that Inu-Yasha and Miroku would confess their feelings of love to Kagome and Sango . . . but Sesshoumaru didn't. Perhaps to some people it would bother them . . . not to hear their mate say 'I love you' to them. Of course she told Sesshoumaru all the time that she did . . . but he did not return the words . . . instead he showed with his actions . . . whether it be a small gesture during the day . . . or at night when they made love. Instead of words he telegraphed his love to her with his body.

Rin knew that he loved her, so she didn't need to hear the words. Her eyes drifted over to the small pups that Kouga and Ayame were carrying . . . wondering for a moment if she and Sesshoumaru would ever have children. She had always dreamed of having pups with Sesshoumaru . . . but she didn't know if he would want any. When the pups played with their uncle, she had watched in the distance, seeing if there was any sign of whether he would like pups of his own. Then again she had never brought up the topic since the night of their mating was also the night the war had started. Talking about having pups was not a discussion that should take place during a war.

"Rin . . . do you have any more water . . . I'm out," whispered Kagome.

Rin nodded softly and pulled out her bottle, handing it over, "You keep it, I'll be fine,"

Kouga growled softly, "I've never seen a blizzard last two days straight . . . it should have cleared by now,"

"That's because were moving along with it . . . it's heading towards the West which is where we're heading," informed Rin.

"Then shouldn't we stop and let it pass? I'm not saying we can't stand the cold or anything, but Inu-Yasha will have my head if Kagome gets sick,"

Rin chuckled softly, "Don't worry, I'll take responsibility for that . . . but there aren't any caves near by . . . the closest place we have for shelter now is the castle,"

Kouga nodded softly and tightened his grip on both his mate and pups as they trudged through the snow.

Sakurako growled softly from her hiding spot, watching as their enemy walked through the snow. Her servant was standing close by, waiting for her signal to attack.

"If only that stupid wolf would slow down a bit . . . then this would be so much easier . . . but we are running out of time . . . in less then a day they will reach the castle . . . this is no time to be fucking around,"

"Correct your majesty . . . so shall I go ahead?"

Sakurako shook her head, "Not yet . . . I know father said to take anyone out that got in our way . . . but . . ."

"You just wish to carry out the order without anyone getting hurt?"

"I only care about the small pups traveling so close to those to wolf demons . . . if they weren't near by we would have finished our task already,"

"I see you do have a heart for small children,"

"If you want to make it back to the South alive, you'll shut up now,"

The servant nodded, his eyes shifting to watch the enemy making their way through the snow.

Sakurako noticed a small hill that they were approaching and no doubt Rin would simply just jump to the top and then to the bottom, "Alright here is what we are going to do . . ."

Rin smiled softly as she saw a small hill up ahead, which would be her opportunity to rest for a few moments and give Kagome some medicine. Even though Kagome didn't have any, she had brought some along, but it was not going to be as affective, it would still keep her fever down. Reaching the base of the hill Rin bent her knees and leaped into the air, landing easily on top of the hill, giving her a few minutes as the wolf demons climbed. Rin worked quickly as she set Kagome down, "Hold on . . . I'm going to give you some herbs . . . should keep your fever down,"

Kagome nodded, coughing again. Rin pulled out the herbs and gave them to Kagome, and stood up for a moment to stretch as she swallowed the medicine. As Rin bent down to place Kagome on her back again, she was suddenly hit from the side. Kagome screamed as Rin went rolling down the hill before leaping to her feet, trying to see who attacked her.

"What the hell is going on?" called Kouga.

Rin didn't get a chance to answer as she was hit again, harder then before in the back, landing face first in the freezing snow. Walking three days in the snow had left her weak and at this moment unable to fight back.

"Rin!" called out Kagome, not being able to see her in the raging blizzard.

Rin pulled herself to her feet, her golden eyes scanning for any sign of her enemy even though she knew who she was fighting.

"Come out and fight me! Stop being a coward like your father and show yourself Sakurako! I can smell your scent!"

"Who's Sakurako?" asked Kouga.

"Bunrakuken's daughter," whispered Kagome as she was picked up by Ayame.

"Everyone, keep your guard up!" called Kouga to the wolf demons behind them.

Rin tried pull herself together, trying to ignore the tiredness that was taking over her body.

"Why would Sesshoumaru pick someone as weak as you . . . you may be trying to hide it . . . but I can tell that your tired . . ." hissed Sakurako, tackling Rin from the front, rolling a few times in the snow before pinning her to the ground, "We have plans for you . . . time to go to sleep,"

Before Rin could protest the servant placed a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth. Her dog demon nose becoming her weakness, causing Rin to pass out in the snow. Working fast the servant picked up Rin and disappeared into the blizzard with Sakurako at his heels.

"Rin! Rin!" cried out Kagome, "Someone go after her!"

"Everyone stay where you are!" called Kouga, noticing as Ginta was about to go after Rin.

"What? What do you mean Kouga? We have to help her!" cried Kagome before having a coughing fit.

"I hate to say it but there's nothing we can do. It will be impossible to track them in this fucking blizzard. Besides I find that those bastards are going to find that their luck is going to run out pretty quick,"

"How so Kouga?" asked Ayame, holding Kagome tight as she finished her coughing.

"She's Sesshoumaru's mate after all . . . and he's probably taught her all his fighting techniques. Right now she may be tired, but once she rests, they are going to wish they had never been born. Besides they aren't going to get very far anyway with this blizzard and it's quite a long journey to the south,"

Ayame nodded softly, "I guess that is all we can do,"

"Alright! Listen up everyone! Were picking up the pace ten fold, we are going to reach the castle tonight!"

888888888888888888

The soft glow of the candle light had caught Inu-Yasha's attention as he lay snuggled in the warm blankets of the futon. For the third night in a row he had been unable to sleep. Natasha and Kenichi lay snuggled up beside him, sleeping peacefully as he lay awake. Even though his pups were safe, he still worried for his mate since she had not returned yet.

"Kagome . . ." Inu-Yasha whispered softly into the night, desperately wanting his mate in his arms right now.

Soft furry ears twitched as they caught the sound of the wind picking up in speed, meaning the blizzard would hit any minute. 'If Kagome isn't back by tomorrow afternoon I'm going to hunt her down myself,'

It had been years since he had last had a sleepless night . . . back in the days when they were hunting down Naraku. His eyes started to droop slightly . . . his body starting to overcome to sleep.

"Inu-Yasha! Inu-Yasha!" cried Shippo, running into the room.

The half demon sat straight up, jostling his two bed mates, "What the hell is going on Shippo?" asked Inu-Yasha, wondering why the fox was up so late at night.

"The guards just spotted Kouga and his wolf demon tribe in the distance," panted Shippo.

Inu-Yasha didn't bother asking questions as he bolted out of the room, down the stairs, and outside of the castle where Hikozaemon, Jaken, and Jarlarg were standing.

"Is it really Kagome and Rin?" called Inu-Yasha.

"Yup it's them . . . although I don't see Rin," said Hikozaemon.

"Perhaps she's further back," suggested Jarlarg.

Inu-Yasha suddenly ran towards the approaching dog demon army, anxious to see his mate and not caring that a blizzard was about to start.

"Hey dog crap! Long time no see!" called out Kouga.

"What the hell happened to Kagome!"

8888888888888

_January 14th 1553_

Miroku smiled softly as he finally caught sight of the castle, "About time," he whispered softly.

"Yes, it is good to see home," admitted Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sure you will be glad to see Rin," chuckled Miroku, "I know I will be to see Sango,"

Sesshoumaru said nothing to comment as they headed towards the castle. The snow was much higher then before which indicated a blizzard had passed by while they had been gone.

"Well at least we made it finally," said Toran, walking up beside Sesshoumaru.

"We will be having a meeting with the others as soon as possible . . . unless you want to rest up first,"

"Tch, we cat demons don't need to rest . . . a five day march is nothing,"

"Good to know; you'll be needing that strength for the battle against Bunrakuken," commented Sesshoumaru.

Toran simply shrugged and dropped back to walk beside her siblings.

Soon they had reached the castle gates with Jaken and Jarlarg waiting for them.

"It is good to see you my Lord," said Jaken.

"Where is Rin?" asked Sesshoumaru, he had been half expecting her to be waiting for him.

"Well . . . we will explain everything once you get inside . . . Inu-Yasha and Kouga are waiting for you in the throne room," stammered Jarlarg.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he breezed past by his two servants and into the castle, "Show Toran and their army where they can stay for now,"

Jaken and Jarlarg nodded and did as they were told.

Sesshoumaru walked fast down the hallway, pushing the doors open to the throne room, almost causing them to fall off their hinges. Inu-Yasha and Kouga were standing in the middle of the throne room, their eyes on the dog demon lord.

"Where is Rin? I don't smell her scent in the castle at all!" growled Sesshoumaru.

"Well Kouga, tell him what happened," said Inu-Yasha.

Kouga sighed softly and took a deep breath before explaining what had happened during their travels to the West.

"So . . . Sakurako has abducted Rin . . ." growled Sesshoumaru, hand formed into a fist as his nails pierced into the skin, causing blood to drip onto the floor.

"That's only one thing that has occurred. A lot has happened since we last saw each other. I'm sure you caught Hikozaemon's scent," said Inu-Yasha.

"I did, and what is the situation with that?"

"I think right now we need to calm down and call a meeting so that everyone knows what the fuck is going on," suggested Inu-Yasha, shivering a little as he saw Sesshoumaru's eyes flash red.

"Very well . . ."

"I think in the morning would be best . . . right now Kagome is just getting over her flu, and it will give the panther demons a chance to rest as well,"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Look Sesshoumaru . . . yes they got Rin, but you have to remember that she had been traveling for almost four days in a blizzard . . . she couldn't really fight back . . . they may think she's weak, but once she's rested . . ."

"Yes I am quite aware of that . . ." interrupted Sesshoumaru, his eyes flashing red once again.

"Okay . . . so then maybe you should be calming down a bit,"

"You don't understand Inu-Yasha!"

"Understand what? You've taught Rin how to fight, I'm sure she can take care of herself,"

"That's not what I mean . . . I know very well that my mate can take care of herself . . ."

"Then what the fuck don't I understand?" asked Inu-Yasha, starting to get angry himself, "What is going on?"

TBC . . .


	12. Rescuing Part 1

My dearest apologies for this chapter taking so long and that it is a bit short, but there was this one part that was driving me crazy and I couldn't figure out how to write it, so it's going to appear in the next part.

Lynns

Everlasting Love

Chapter Ten

Miroku looked back and forth between Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru, neither of them speaking. Kouga had long since left the throne room and was now somewhere in the castle with his mate and pups. Sesshoumaru was still staring at the floor not making any eye contact with the two beings also in the room.

"For fuck sakes Sesshoumaru! You've been quiet for . . ."

"Inu-Yasha, hush," hissed Miroku, lightly jabbing the half demon with his staff.

Inu-Yasha growled softly, his golden eyes glaring at his older brother.

Miroku sighed softly, his eyes turning to Sesshoumaru, "There's more to this isn't there? Something going on between you and Rin perhaps?"

Sesshoumaru said nothing, but there was a flicker of red in the demons eyes.

"I have noticed for some time now . . ." said Miroku.

This finally caused Sesshoumaru to look up, staring into the monk's eyes.

"Noticed what?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Miroku sighed again, "You would not have really been able to tell Inu-Yasha, or perhaps you just weren't paying attention,"

"Attention to what? You guys better start tell me what the fuck is going on or I'm bringing out Tetsusaiga,"

Miroku placed his hand on the half demons shoulder, "Please Inu-Yasha, be patient,"

Inu-Yasha was about to protest, but stopped as Sesshoumaru spoke, "How long have you known?" asked the demon lord.

"Ever since the mating ceremony," said Miroku, keeping his hand on the half demons shoulder.

Sesshoumaru said nothing once again, his eyes staring down at the floor.

"Has Rin said anything to you about it? Have you two talked it over?" asked Miroku.

Sesshoumaru remained silent.

"I'll take that as a no then," said Miroku.

Inu-Yasha was almost ready to explode with anger if someone didn't tell him what was going on, but after a few moments he got his answer.

"I thought that as time passed . . ." whispered Sesshoumaru.

"That she would finally accept the demon blood flowing through her veins?" finished Miroku.

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened, "Don't tell me that . . . the spell keeping Rin a demon is wearing off again?"

Miroku nodded softly, "Unfortunately that is the case. I take it you did not notice that her demon aura was weakening?"

"Keh, I wasn't paying attention to that . . . but more to the point, I thought you said that once the mating ceremony took place Rin would become a demon forever. Not to mention that last time it took years for the spell to wear off, it's been barely over a month now,"

Miroku glanced at the demon lord first before explaining, "I take it your not familiar with the ritual?"

"Of course I'm not, I've heard about it but the only one I really know about is the one I used with Kagome,"

"I see . . . well unfortunately unlike the one you used . . . the one Sesshoumaru did is more complicated . . . before the reason the spell was wearing off was because they were not mates . . . but now . . . it is because Rin is not accepting the demon blood,"

Inu-Yasha glanced over at his brother whose eyes were still remained on the floor, "Were you ashamed that she was human? Perhaps . . ."

Moving faster than anyone had ever seen Inu-Yasha was suddenly pinned to the floor by his throat with Sesshoumaru hover above, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Inu-Yasha froze from his position on the floor, his eyes widening as he stared into his brothers crimson coloured ones. Even Miroku took a few steps back from the angry demon.

"Sesshoumaru . . . calm down . . ." said Miroku, his voice slightly shaky, still not wanting to approach the raging lord.

Inu-Yasha watched as the red disappeared in his brother's eyes before the demon removed his hand from the half demons throat. Coughing a few times Inu-Yasha rolled onto his stomach, crawling up on all fours as he tried to catch his breath.

Miroku sighed softly and finally approached Sesshoumaru, "Do you show any affection towards Rin?"

Sesshoumaru turned to face the monk, "What business is it of yours?"

Inu-Yasha slowly crawled to his feet, a smirk on his lips, "It's our business because that's probably the reason she's not accepting the demon blood,"

"What do you mean?"

"How many times have you told Rin you love her? I tell Kagome every night, during the day even . . . Miroku I think you can even agree with me on this . . . you tell Sango how much you love her all the time don't you?"

Miroku nodded softly.

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak, but Inu-Yasha cut him off, "Hikozaemon said something to me . . . he wondered why you performed that particular spell on Rin . . . wondering why you didn't do the same as me . . . keeping Rin a human . . . she would live as long as you . . ."

"Get to the point," hissed Sesshoumaru.

"You are the one putting doubts in Rin's head . . . if I know you as well as I do . . . you're not the touchy feely kind of guy, nor would you express your feelings in words. Which is fine for demons . . . however you have failed to notice that while Rin's body is a demon, her mind is still human. I've seen the two of you when you walk down the hall . . . not touching at all as if you don't know each other . . . you look at Miroku and I and we've got our arm wrapped around our mates . . ."

"Miroku can you please leave," interrupted Sesshoumaru again.

The monk nodded, bowed to both demons before leaving the throne room, closing the doors behind him.

"You get the point now, _fluffy_?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru glared at his brother for a moment before turning and heading towards one of the windows.

Inu-Yasha sighed softly, rubbing the back of his head. Looking up from the floor towards his brother he walked over to where he was at.

"I know . . ." whispered Sesshoumaru.

"If you knew then you should have done something about it," sighed Inu-Yasha, staring out the window onto the dark snowy castle grounds.

"You make it sound so easy . . ."

"Because it is . . ."

"Perhaps for you . . . you are half human after all,"

"That's no excuse . . . our father admitted his feelings for our mother . . . he told her all the time . . . at least from what I remember,"

"You know very well that I'm not like him, nor will I ever will be,"

"You fell in love with a human, just like our father . . . which is why I will have to ask you again . . . why did you change her? You could have done the same thing I did,"

"True . . . I could of . . . and I did think about it . . . however I thought of what happened to our father and your mother . . ."

Inu-Yasha took his eyes off the castle grounds, looking up at the demon lord.

"I didn't want the same thing to happen to Rin . . ."

"So you changed her into a demon . . . so that if you died she could take care of herself. Understandable . . . but . . . does Rin know that?"

"I've told you this before . . ."

"Yeah I know I know . . . you're not good with words. However . . ."

"However?"

"You may try to tell her your feelings with actions . . . and maybe . . . maybe Rin does know that you love her . . . but . . . it was almost the same thing with me and Kagome all those years we were together . . . hunting for Naraku . . . we would kind of tell each other with just touches and actions . . . but nothing ever changed between us . . . until that night at the cabin . . . when we both said the words . . ."

"What is your point?"

"My point is that you need to tell her . . . even if it's only once . . . she needs to hear the words . . . she knows you love her, but hearing that you love her is final . . . or written in stone as Kagome says. And you can't just say 'I love you,' . . . Kagome also said that you've already said that . . . but what you really need to say is why you love her, all that mushy stuff,"

"I suppose you do have a point,"

"Of course I have a point . . . I guess the question now is what are we going to do?"

"Isn't it obvious? We're going to get Rin back,"

"We? You make it sound as if I'm coming with you,"

"Of course you are,"

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Good . . . however mind if I just have a few moments with my mate and pups before I go?"

"Take your time . . . I need to go ask a personal favour from one of my servants,"

"And by the way, you had better have a sneaky plan to get into the castle,"

"That is the favour I need to ask the servant for . . . I'll meet you at the castle gates in an hour,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Good . . . and one more thing . . . how long do you think it will take us to reach the southern castle?"

"We'll be there well before morning,"

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Of course . . . you've seen me move that fast before,"

"Oh yeah . . . when you're that big bright . . . light thing . . ."

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I guess you could call it that,"

"However only you'll be able to move that fast,"

"Not if you're holding onto me,"

Inu-Yasha was silent.

"I don't like it either, but there's no other way,"

"Keh,"

"Deal with it . . . if Bunrakuken finds out that Rin is human she's dead,"

"Yeah I know, guess I could put up with you for her sake,"

88888888888888888

Why she was awake she didn't know . . . perhaps it was because a prisoner had been screaming . . . or maybe it was because of the rock lightly digging in her back from the dungeon wall. Whatever the reason, Rin was now awake. Slowly pushing herself off the hard floor, her eyes scanned the room, making sure that she was the only one in it. Standing up, Rin slowly made her way to the door leading out. It had been a few days she was brought here, and her strength was now fully charged. Placing a clawed hand on the metal door, she slowly brought it back, preparing the knock the door off its hinges.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you . . ."

Rin looked up through the barred window on the door, her eyes staring straight into Sakurako's, "And why would that be? I can easily break down this door, unlike your other, _pathetic_, prisoners,"

"Hmm . . . that is true, but if you do you'll hurt that pretty little hand of yours,"

Rin's eyes narrowed, "I don't see how,"

A soft sliding sound caught Rin's attention as a mirror was slid under the door.

"Take a look for yourself,"

"It's an enchanted mirror isn't it?" asked Rin.

Sakurako giggled softly, "Oh, so suspicious . . . but no it isn't . . ."

Rin quickly grabbed the mirror off the floor, her eyes on Sakurako the whole time before bringing it up to her face to look at her appearance, a soft frown tugging on her lips.

"I don't see anything different,"

Sakurako smirked, "Are you sure? I was quite shocked myself when I noticed the difference in your appearance . . . I had no idea that Sesshoumaru would actually fall for a human,"

"What are you talking about?" hissed Rin, looking down at the mirror again.

"Try looking at your eyes . . . they are no longer golden . . . but chocolate brown,"

Rin gasped softly as she stared into her own eyes through the mirror, immediately dropping it. Sakurako chuckled softly as she watched the mirror break into over a thousand pieces.

"So you are the human that father is searching for . . . I must say he will be quite pleased with me . . . however he's asleep right now and I wouldn't want to disturb him,"

"Going to wait till morning to kill me then?"

"Oh no . . . it's just that I take great pleasure in killing humans . . . and I can tell that the demon blood in you is quickly disappearing . . . you'll be mortal again before morning . . ."

Rin growled softly.

"Oh what's the matter? Too many doubts in your head about Sesshoumaru? Not that I wouldn't blame you . . . he hates humans after all . . . he must have been so ashamed of you that he had to transform you into a demon . . . kind of sad really . . ."

Rin snarled and leaped forward, taking down the door. Sakurako quickly moved out of the way before she was crushed by the door and bricks from the dungeon wall.

"Oh . . . such a feisty one aren't you?"

"Just shut up!" snarled Rin charging forward, her full intention to take Sakurako's head off.

Sakurako smirked softly 'That's it . . . get angry and frustrated as I fill your head with more doubts . . . you'll be human again soon . . . then I'll kill you and take Sesshoumaru for myself . . .'

88888888888888888

Inu-Yasha growled softly as he and Sesshoumaru slowly climbed up the snowy hill, his body shivering from the cold. "Fuck . . . you weren't kidding when you said we would be here quick . . ."

"Of course not . . . that is the true speed of a dog demon . . . I'm sure our father could move faster,"

Both brothers crawled to the top of the hill, looking down on to the southern castle.

"Great . . . we're here . . . now what genius?"

"What do you mean 'now what'? We're going to get Rin,"

"You mind telling how? I'm sure the fucking castle is well guarded . . . any plans to getting in?"

Sesshoumaru reached a clawed hand into his robes, pulling out a wooden box.

"Your telling me our way of getting in there is in that wooden box?" Inuyasha asked sceptically.

"I told you I would be asking one of my servants for a favour . . . and this is what he told us to use this,"

"You have servants with specialities of breaking into castles?"

"No . . . putting them to sleep,"

Inu-Yasha frowned, "You're putting the castle to sleep?"

"You got any brighter ideas?"

"Yeah, charge in there and take your mate back,"

"Right, with us facing off against their whole army, brilliant plan," the elder brother replied sarcastically.

"Well it's better than you putting the whole castle to sleep,"

"I beg to differ dear brother . . . it will be much quicker . . . we just run in, find the dungeon and take Rin back,"

Inu-Yasha threw up his hands, "Okay fine . . . but how are we going to put the castle to sleep with a wooden box?"

"It's called a sleep fairy,"

"Sleep fairy? Are you fucking serious?"

"Would you prefer I use sleeping powder?"

Inu-Yasha closed his eyes, a smirk on his lips as he imagined Sesshoumaru skipping down the halls of the castle spreading sleeping powder. Sesshoumaru hit his brother over the head.

"Stop day dreaming," hissed Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly.

Rolling his eyes, Sesshoumaru opened the wooden. Inu-Yasha leaned forward as both of them watched the tiny fairy rising out of the box.

"You know . . . I'm going to be bugging you about this for a long time,"

"Perhaps I'll put you to sleep and leave you in the castle,"

"Keh, you do that and Kagome would purify your ass,"

Sesshoumaru sighed and turned to the fairy, "Put everyone asleep in the castle, and then report back to us,"

The fairy nodded and left the two brothers, flying quickly down to the castle.

Inu-Yasha started to laugh softly.

"May I ask what is so funny?"

"The great Sesshoumaru using _fairies_ . . ."

"Do you ever shut up?" Sesshoumaru thwacked his brother over the head with every word to emphasize his annoyance.

88888888888888888

Sakurako moved left and then to the right, trying to doge Rin's claws as they slowly made their way down out of the dungeon and up the stairs to the first level.

"What's the matter Rin? Can't seem to lay a hand on me?"

"I haven't seen you touch me either," hissed Rin, continuing her attacks and dodging Sakurako's.

"I see that Sesshoumaru has taught you very well . . ."

"Damn straight he did,"

"Of course he would have taught you all the ways to be a demon . . . wouldn't want anything human to be left in you,"

"Shut up and start fighting,"

"Oh did I hit a nerve? Are things not as you expected once you mated to Sesshoumaru? He's not all lovey-dovey like human males?"

"I said shut up!"

"Your body may be demon, but your mind and feelings are still human . . . it's no wonder he hasn't come for you . . ."

"He doesn't know I'm here yet!"

"Are you sure? Maybe this is his opportunity to get rid of you . . . hoping that the enemy would just kill you off,"

"You don't know anything about Sesshoumaru!"

"Oh is that so? When I first came to the castle . . . those years ago did he tell you he didn't know who I was?"

"Of course he didn't know you,"

"Ah lying to you already . . . you know mates never lie to each other,"

Rin's eyes flashed red as she lunged again, causing Sakurako to back up even further, leading her attacker down another hallway.

Unknown to the two demons the fairy narrowly missed them as it made it's way down to the dungeons, putting almost the entire castle to sleep.

88888888888888888

"Sure is taking a long time," hissed Inu-Yasha.

"You don't have any patience do you?"

"I've been away from my mate for a long time . . . I would rather be in bed with her right now with my pups in my arms,"

"Don't you think I want the same thing with my mate?"

Inu-Yasha sighed, "Point taken,"

Both brothers' ears perked up as they watched the fairy slowly making its way towards them.

"I still can't believe we used a fucking fairy to break into a castle,"

"You keep your mouth shut about this and I'll keep mine shut," said Sesshoumaru, opening the box, "So everyone is asleep?"

The fairy nodded before flying into the box. Sesshoumaru closed the lid and placed the wooden box back into his robes, "Shall we go now?"

"Any idea how long before they wake up?"

"We are not killing anyone . . . we're just getting Rin back,"

"You take the fun out of everything," grunted Inu-Yasha as they both stood up, running down the hill side by side towards the castle. Getting closer and closer to the castle, Inu-Yasha's eyes scanned the windows, making sure there was no movement before they jumped over the castle wall. His yes widened as he saw two demons pass by one of the windows, "Hold it! There's someone still awake!"

Both brothers halted, watching as the two demons as they moved across the castle, passing window after window.

"Are they fighting?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"You don't suppose that's Rin fighting someone?"

Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru started running again, faster then before.

88888888888888888

"Sesshoumaru has never lied to me!" snarled Rin, continuing her attacks yet not even getting a scratch on her opponent.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that . . . Sesshoumaru does know me . . . we met once when our fathers were having a meeting . . ."

"I said shut up!"

"We were both young . . . only about thirty years old . . ."

"So you know each other . . . it's no big deal!"

Sakurako smiled as they made their way into the throne room, giving them more room to fight.

"That's it Rin . . . fill your head with more doubts," hissed Sakurako, noticing that her movements were slowing down; her pointed ears were slowly rounding into human ears. Her fangs slowly disappearing and her claws pulling back.

Rin tackled Sakurako onto the floor, the two demons rolling on the ground, fighting to stay on top.

"I've told you Sesshoumaru loves me!" cried Rin, finally being the one on top as she started to punch Sakurako in the face.

Sakurako smirked, letting Rin punch her, not feeling a thing from the attack, "Is that so? Demons mate for life Rin . . . you should know that very well . . . did you ever ask Sesshoumaru if he was a virgin? Or did you just assume that he was because he had never had a mate before?"

"Don't you ever shut up?"

"That night our fathers met . . . he took me . . ."

Rin froze . . . her arm back, prepared for another punch, "No . . . that's . . . "

"Impossible? A lie? No it isn't . . . I still remember that night so clearly . . . he loves it rough and aggressive . . . or is he nice and slow for you? You must understand by now why I want him back . . . and why I hate him at the same time since he just left me after that night . . . and which is why you . . ."

Rin didn't even have time to prepare as Sakurako's clawed hand pierced through her chest. A small gasp escaped her lips as her eyes drifted down, watching the blood slowly staining her robs and rolling down Sakurako's arm.

A soft smirk on the demons lips, ". . . you must die . . . the demon blood has left your body . . . you are now mortal . . ."

Rin coughed softly, blood spurting out onto her lips and Sakurako's face.

Sakurako smirked in triumph, her eyes shifting towards the entrance of the throne room. Sesshoumaru and Inu-Yasha watched stunned as Sakurako pushed Rin off her arm, Rin's body hitting the floor with a soft thud, her mouth open as a small river of blood flowed from it. A pool of blood slowly started to form around her body as her eyes dimmed as if the life was draining out of her.

**"Rin!"**

TBC . . .


	13. Rescuing Part 2

Hey guys! So sorry for the update taking so long, but both Claire and I have been busy busy busy, but today we managed to find time to post up this new chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Lynns

Everlasting Love

Chapter Eleven

Inu-Yasha pulled his fist back as he broke down the castle door, Sesshoumaru right behind him as they charge in.

"Who do you think Rin is fighting?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I have no clue,"

Both brothers ran up the first set of stairs, their ears twitching as they followed the sound of the two demons fighting.

"Rin scent is more human now," hissed Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru growled softly and ran faster than his brother, rounding a corner in the hallway before heading towards the entrance of what seemed to be the throne room.

"Don't you ever shut up?" came Rin's voice.

"That night our fathers met . . . he took me . . ."

Sesshoumaru halted in his steps, just few feet from the throne door.

"Why the hell did you stop?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"No . . . that's . . ." came Rin's heart broken voice.

"Impossible? A lie? No it isn't . . . I still remember that night so clearly . . . he loves it rough and aggressive . . . or is he nice and slow for you? You must understand by now why I want him back . . . and why I hate him at the same time since he just left me after that night . . . and which is why you . . ."

Sesshoumaru ran through the door, his feet frozen as Sakurako's arm pierced through Rin's chest. The smell of blood overwhelming his senses, almost causing him to drop to his knees. Inu-Yasha gasped softly, his hand coming up to cover his nose.

". . . you must die . . . the demon blood has left your body . . . you are now mortal . . ." Sakurako turned her eyes towards them, a smirk on her face as she pushed Rin off her. Rin's body hit the floor with a soft thud, blood flowing from her mouth and out of her open wound, creating a pool around her.

"**Rin!**" cried Sesshoumaru, running towards his fallen mate, gathering her into his arms.

Inu-Yasha bolted forward, tackling Sakurako to the ground, "How about you fight with me now?"

Sakurako chuckled as the two of them continued to roll on the floor, "I don't think dealing with a half demon like you is worth my time,"

"We'll just see about that!" snarled Inu-Yasha leaping to his feet, flexing his claws.

"Oh not going to use that powerful sword of yours?" asked Sakurako, flexing her claws as well.

"I don't need it to take you down," hissed Inu-Yasha, attacking his opponent.

Sakurako's eyes widened at how fast the half demon moved, barely avoiding his attack as his claws just skimmed her stomach.

"Surprised? I'm used to fighting Sesshoumaru a lot, so I'm able to keep up with you," snarled Inu-Yasha, attempting another attack.

Sakurako growled as she tried to dodge another attack, taking the defensive side.

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched softly as he heard Rin's heart slowing down with each passing second.

"Rin . . . Rin can you hear me?" whispered Sesshoumaru into her ear.

Rin didn't respond, but her hand squeezing his arm was an answer good enough.

"I know that you have doubts in your head . . . but right now I need you to forget all about them . . . if I use Tenseiga to save you the demon blood will be completely gone from your body . . . if you accept the blood you'll be healed on your own . . . please . . . I'll explain everything later, but right now is not the time . . . please Rin . . . just let your doubts go," whispered Sesshoumaru.

Inu-Yasha smirked softly as his claws ripped down Sakurako's arm, causing the demon to scream out in pain, "Gotcha,"

Sakurako jumped backwards, giving her some distance between them, clutching her damaged arm, "You bastard,"

"Oh quit your whining, because I'm about to do more to you then just scrape your arm," said Inu-Yasha, charging at his enemy once again.

Sesshoumaru could not help the small smile on his lip's as her heart beat became stronger, her demon aura starting to grow as well, "That's it Rin,"

Inu-Yasha grasped Sakurako by the arm, tossing her across the room. With a sickening thud her body hit the wall, almost causing the whole room to shake.

"Sesshoumaru! How's Rin doing?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"The wound is starting to close,"

Inu-Yasha watched as Sakurako's body hit the floor, she remained motionless as he headed over towards his brother, "You didn't use Tenseiga?"

"If I did the demon blood would have disappeared,"

Inu-Yasha sighed softly, "Well you'd better explain everything to her later, other wise I'm kicking your ass,"

"You actually think you three will get out of here alive?" hissed Sakurako, stumbling to her feet.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and pulled out the wooden box once again.

"What? You mean I can't kill her?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I told you no one is going to die tonight," said Sesshoumaru, opening the box.

Sakurako started to walk towards them, "What's the matter Sesshoumaru? Didn't expect your mate to find out about the two of us?"

"You know as well as I do that that night is one I deeply regret," replied Sesshoumaru, watching as the sleeping fairy rose from the box, flying towards Sakurako.

"What the hell is that?"

Inu-Yasha smirked as the fairy flew a few times around Sakurako's head before the she fell to the floor again, but this time in a deep sleep.

"Sweet dreams," hissed Inu-Yasha, watching the fairy return to Sesshoumaru.

Closing the box, Sesshoumaru placed it back into his robes before turning his eyes back to his mate. Inu-Yasha crouched beside his brother, watching as Rin's appearance slowly changed back, her ears becoming pointed again. The wound in Rin's chest slowly started to close while her claws and fangs slowly returned as well.

"You got lucky you know that?"

"Yes . . . I know . . ."

"I still say you should have used Tenseiga . . . instead you made Rin try to forget her doubts while she was in a lot of pain,"

"I don't want her to lose the demon blood in her body . . . it would be more dangerous to try that spell again now that she's older,"

"Well maybe she doesn't want to be demon anymore,"

"She can be free to decide that once we've talked . . . after that the decision is up to her,"

Inu-Yasha sighed and rubbed his shoulder, "So can we get out of here now?"

"In a moment, her wound is almost healed,"

"Are you sure you don't want to kill Bunrakuken while were here? Could save you the trouble of a war?"

"As I've told you before . . ."

"No one is to die tonight . . . yeah, yeah I heard you the first time,"

"Besides, it's best that we head back to the west as soon as possible,"

"True enough . . . I want to be in bed right now with my mate . . ."

Sesshoumaru nodded softly as he slowly gathered Rin up into his arms, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"Sesshoumaru?" she whispered softly, "You came for me?"

A soft frown tugged on his lips, "Of course I did . . . as soon as I heard from Kouga and Kagome that you had been kidnapped . . . Inu-Yasha and I made a plan and came here immediately to get you,"

Rin blushed softly, "I see,"

"How do you feel Rin?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"A little dizzy . . ."

"Probably because you lost so much blood . . . but I'm sure with some rest you'll feel better," said Inu-Yasha.

"Is Kagome okay? When we were traveling she had a pretty bad fever,"

"Can we save the chit-chat for later? Bunrakuken and the others could wake up any time now," said Sesshoumaru.

"He's right, I'll tell you everything once we reach the castle . . . and I'm sure Sesshoumaru will explain things to you as well,"

Rin nodded softly and was preparing herself for Sesshoumaru to put her down, but he didn't. His grip tightening his hold on her, he walked out of the throne room showing no sign of letting her go.

8888888888888888

Inu-Yasha walked slowly through the halls of the western castle, scratching the back of his head and yawning softly. His eyes almost drifting close as he made his way towards his room. The trip back from the south had been really quiet, unlike the trip there. The thought caused Inu-Yasha to smile as he remembered his and Sesshoumaru's bickering the whole way there. He stopped outside his and Kagome's room, making sure he had gotten all the blood off his robes before sneaking inside. A soft smile tugged on his lips as he saw both his pups fast asleep in their shared futon, snuggled against each other. Kagome was fast asleep in their futon as he padded softly over towards her, removing his fire rat robe and undershirt before crawling in beside her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. 'Sesshoumaru is probably talking to Rin right now . . .' thought Inu-Yasha, tightening his hold on Kagome. 'She must have had so many doubts in her head for her to turn almost human in one night . . . that idiot Sesshoumaru . . . I really need to kick his ass more often . . .'

Kagome softly mumbled in her sleep as she turned towards him, burying her face into his chest. Inu-Yasha frowned softly 'I wonder how many doubts I put in Kagome's head when Kikyo was still around . . . like the time she was kidnapped . . . doubting if I would even come for her . . . thinking I would keep searching for Kikyo . . . I guess I'm not really one to talk . . . _I_ was a two timing bastard after all . . .'

A soft growl escaped Inu-Yasha's throat as he tried to control the anger building towards himself and his own stupidity in the past. Kagome's eyes slowly opened, staring up at her mate.

"Inu-Yasha? You're back so soon?" whispered Kagome, not wanting to wake the pups.

"Of course I'm back . . ."

Kagome smiled, "I knew you would come back . . . is Rin okay?"

"I can't really answer that . . . but she's physically okay for now,"

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you more in the morning,"

Kagome nodded softly.

"I'm so sorry Kagome . . ."

"For what?"

"Back then . . . when Kikyo was still around . . . for putting so many doubts in your head about me . . . for you ever wondering if I chose Kikyo over you . . ."

Kagome smiled softly, shifting so she could kiss her mate lightly on the lips, "What brought this on all of a sudden?"

Inu-Yasha shook his head, kissing Kagome back just as softly, "I'll tell you later . . . right now . . . all I want to do is hold you . . ."

"You don't hear me complaining, do you?"

8888888888888888

Rin stood silently on the balcony, her eyes staring at nothing but the snowy grounds of the castle. Her ears twitching softly as she listened for Sesshoumaru, who was currently talking to one of the servants. Her hand slowly lifted from the cold railing of the balcony to rest on her chest where Sakurako had struck her. Also the words that Sakurako had said were also fresh in her mind . . .

_"That night our fathers met . . . he took me . . ."_

Rin whimpered softly, trying not to cry. The fact that Sesshoumaru had been with someone before her did not surprise her at all . . . he was of course almost two hundred and fifty years old. 'Not to mention it was centuries before I was even born that it happened . . . but . . . why didn't he tell me?' thought Rin, immediately wiping the single tear that slipped down her cheek. 'Is that why Sesshoumaru didn't want me to be human? So I wouldn't be jealous over him and his previous lover? Do demons not get jealous over this kind of thing?'

The soft sliding of the shoji door brought Rin out of her thoughts, but she didn't even turn around because she knew who was behind her. She kept her eyes straight ahead, not sure if she could even look at her mate without bursting into tears, even if he was approaching her at a slow pace. Rin half expected for him to wrap his arms around her, tell her he loved her, and then go to bed. However . . . Sesshoumaru stopped in the doorway of the balcony, lightly leaning against. 'He doesn't even want to hold me now?'

No words were spoken for several minutes . . . and this worried Rin, almost afraid of what Sesshoumaru was about to say. More than anything she wanted to turn around, wrap her arms around him and hope that all the doubts in her head would disappear, but decided against it as she stood on the balcony.

"You hate me . . . don't you?" whispered Sesshoumaru, so softly that Rin almost didn't hear it.

This caused her to turn around, her eyes widening slightly as she saw the look on his face. Perhaps his face was emotionless as ever but his eyes spoke volumes to her, they were filled with hurt and doubt like hers.

"Why do you say that?" asked Rin, clasping her hands in front of her.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shifted to the ground for a moment before coming back up to stare into hers, "The things I've done . . . said to you . . . I can't blame you for having doubts in your head . . ."

Rin frowned softly, "Sesshoumaru . . . why did you change me? Is it because you were ashamed that I was human?"

"Is that what you really believe?"

"Not really . . . I just don't understand why you didn't do the same thing like your brother did . . ."

Sesshoumaru was silent for a moment, "Do you remember . . . what I told you took place between my father and Inu-Yasha's mother? How after he died she was left unprotected and the villagers came after her? I did not want you to suffer the same fate,"

Rin turned around, facing her back towards her mate, "And the reason you did it when I was younger? How did you know we would be together?"

"I wasn't completely sure . . . but the spell needs to be performed at a young age . . . the older you are the more risk you take . . ."

Rin nodded softly, keeping her back to Sesshoumaru. Silence once again filled the air, neither of them speaking.

"Rin . . . I . . . I apologize for not telling you about Sakurako and I . . . it happened so long ago . . . and it's not something I want to remember,"

"I understand . . ."

Sesshoumaru sighed softly, taking the few steps he needed so he could wrap his arms around his mate, pulling her close to his chest and resting his chin on top of her head, "I'm not good with words . . . I show my feelings with actions . . . but . . . I do know . . . that you need to hear the words . . ."

"You don't need to do that . . ." whispered Rin, stepping out of Sesshoumaru's embrace and heading inside towards the bed.

Sesshoumaru's eyes watched her movements as she left the balcony, following after her.

"Rin . . . please don't be like this . . ."

"It's not your fault Sesshoumaru . . . I'm the one having doubts in my mind . . . I can deal with it,"

Sesshoumaru reached his hand forward, snatching Rin's wrist before she crawled into bed, "Don't shut me out Rin,"

Rin spun around, "How can you say that to me when you're the one always shutting _me_ out?"

Sesshoumaru sighed softly, his other hand coming up to cup her cheek, "I know I did . . . but things are going to be different from now on,"

"How so? We've been mated for almost a month and you . . ."

Sesshoumaru silenced her by placing a finger on her lips, "Will you listen to what I have to say first? After I'm done you can say what ever you want,"

Rin nodded softly, her eyes staring straight into her mates.

"You know . . . I'm not the kind of person . . . who can express my feelings with words . . . and I know . . . that I have been shutting you out . . . and with the war coming out . . . that's no excuse for the way I've been behaving towards you . . . and there's something I wanted to tell you . . ." whispered Sesshoumaru, bringing his mouth to Rin's ear as soft whispers of love escaped his lips.

(A/N: No, I will not be writing what he saying. You are going to have to use your imagination since I have sat here for an hour trying to use mine. As I have said before, Sesshoumaru is a tough character for me to write about, especially when I'm attempting to get him "lovey dovey")

Rin's eyes widened, tears gathering on her lashes before spilling down onto her cheeks as Sesshoumaru's words wrapped around her heart. Sesshoumaru pulled his head back to stare into Rin's eyes.

"That is what I have always felt for you . . . and I'm sorry that it took me this long to tell you . . ."

Rin nodded softly, tears flowing down her cheeks like a river as she buried her face into her mate's chest. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms tightly around her, lightly kissing the top of her head. A soft smile spread on the demon lord's lips as Rin's demonic aura started to increase.

"You okay?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin nodded again, pulling back a bit to wipe the tears from her eyes but was stopped as Sesshoumaru's hands grasped her wrists. A small smile on his lips as he leaned down, lightly kissing her tears away. Rin closed her eyes as she felt Sesshoumaru's lips lightly caressing her cheeks as he pushed her down lightly to the bed, covering her with his body with soft kisses and light caresses. With a soft moan Rin surrendered to her mate . . .

8888888888888888

**_Panther Demons_**

_Koran, fire_

_Shunran, illusions_

_Toran, ice_

_Shoran, lightning_

January 15th, 1553

Shippo's eye brow twitched as he stared around the room full of children, "Are we really supposed to watch them all?"

Jaken nodded softly, "Unfortunately yes . . . Lord Sesshoumaru does not want them present during the meeting,"

Jarlarg sighed, "Well, I suppose it could be worse,"

"You mind telling me how?" asked Shippo.

"Uh well . . . say who's up for a game of hide and go seek?" called Jarlarg to the kids.

Sesshoumaru's eyes slowly scanned the banquet table, making sure that everyone was present for the meeting. Toran sat with her siblings to his left along with Kouga and the other wolf demon tribe leaders. To his right sat Rin, Inu-Yasha and Friends, Hikozaemon, and Kuranosuke with his general. At the end of the table was his own general, Akikazu who had just returned from the east this morning. Coughing softly the room noise died down to silence, all eyes on the dog demon lord.

"I would first off like to thank everyone for coming . . . I appreciate it. To start thing off I shall introduce everyone at the table and would like to remind you all that we are on the same side, so please keep the bickering to a minimum. To my left are the Panther Demon tribe, Toran, Shunran, Koran and Shuran. Next is Kouga, leader of the East and Northern wolf demon tribe, Bakura of southern tribe, and Kappei of the Western tribe. To my right is my mate Rin, my half brother Inu-Yasha, his mate Kagome, their friends Miroku and Sango, Hikozaemon the eldest child of Bunrakuken, the lord Kuranosuke along with the general of his army, and at the end is my general Akikazu,"

An echo of soft hellos said to each other filled the room before Sesshoumaru put up his hands, calling for silence once again.

"Most of you have already heard of the situation but I shall repeat it so that there are no confusions. Years ago there was a traitor in my army and quite a few followers, who I might add have been killed or are currently rotting in the dungeons. Due to this my army was weakened since most of the traitors were skilled fighters. The number in my army has indeed grown back up, but the warriors are only at the beginning level, which is what has caused me to search for help. Bunrakuken is looking to expand his territory and take over all the lands of Japan, starting off with mine since I am the weakest at this point. For those of you who don't know, during a dog demon war the rules are quite simple . . . there must be an equal number of soldiers and their fighting abilities must be equal as well, which of course Bunrakuken is disobeying. However, since my father did fall in love with a human the other dog demon kingdoms probably don't have even a care to put a stop to this. To start things off . . . Akikazu . . . what have the Eastern and Northern Kingdoms said about all this?"

Akikazu stood and bowed to Sesshoumaru before speaking, "As you said, they have lost respect for the West since your father fell in love with a human, however since they do owe us a great debt . . . they will help out . . . but said they can not give up more then five hundred soldiers each,"

"Well I suppose that's better then nothing, I will send word to them immediately. As far as how many soldiers I have prepared for battle it is only one thousand five hundred . . . the other remaining five thousand are in beginner training . . . and to send them out to a battle field . . . I feel that would be plain suicide,"

A soft murmur of agreement filled the room before quieting down again to hear the rest of Sesshoumaru's speech.

"Starting from my left, can each of you tell me how many soldiers you will be able to send into battle?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Toran stood up, "Aside from my self and my siblings . . . we have only a thousand capable to fight at your level,"

Sesshoumaru nodded softly, "That brings the number up twenty five hundred . . . not too bad,"

As Toran sat down Kouga stood up, "At this moment the wolf demon tribes have combined into one . . . and I know Bakura wants more than anything to see Bunrakuken dead for what that bastard did to his tribe. We have brought along three thousand wolf demons ready to fight,"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, but no one seemed to notice, "Very good . . . that brings the number up to fifty five hundred. Akikazu said that the Northern and Eastern demons would send five hundred each . . . which brings us to sixty five hundred. Hikozaemon . . . how many soldiers does your father have prepared for battle?"

"Last time I checked it was close to seventy five hundred," said Hikozaemon.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "So that means we are only one thousand short for battle,"

Kuranosuke stood this time, "Sango told me that my army . . . which I might add is one thousand men . . . is to be a decoy for a scheme that you have planned,"

"Yes . . . Bunrakuken is playing dirty by attacking me when my army is weak . . . I do plan to return the favor. My plan is this . . . using Shunran from the Panther demon tribe, she is able to create illusions and cover up scents with any smell she desires," informed Sesshoumaru.

Shunran nodded, "I think I know where you're going with this,"

"Bunrakuken is not going to expect the Panther Demons fighting on our side . . . but he will be expecting me to use a human army,"

All heads around the room started to nod.

"So let me get this straight. Using Shunran's powers, you're going to hide the panther demon army, putting the human army on the front line up . . . Bunrakuken is going to get cocky and just send a handful of his soldiers down to kill the humans. However they will be running right into a trap as the Panther demons slaughter them all from their hiding spots," said Kuranosuke.

"Correct . . . during that time as the Panther demons are killing the enemy soldiers, the human army will escape and head back to the castle," said Sesshoumaru.

"How can you be sure that this is going to work?" asked Bakura.

"Because I know what my father has planned, which is to strike hard and fast. He doesn't bother making a plan when it comes to war. If he sees a human army, he won't hesitate to attack it," said Hikozaemon.

"So after the human army escapes, what do you plan after that?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"When Bunrakuken sends the next line of his army down, the Panther Demons will attack again and reveal themselves to Bunrakuken's army,"

"And that's when the battle really begins," commented Miroku.

"True . . . however . . . Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Rin, will be remaining here at the castle,"

"What?" cried all the females, standing up from their seats.

Sesshoumaru put his hands up, "I will not repeat myself, the decision is final, and I think all the males here will agree with me,"

"Does this mean that were just going to be stuck here worrying sick over our husbands and mates then?" asked Sango.

"Unfortunately that is not the case," Hikozaemon interjected, "My father is planning on a sneak attack to the castle while the battle is going on. However he only thinks that there will only be a few demons remaining here, and will be sending the weakest in his army," said Hikozaemon.

"Which is why I want you four here. I'm sure you are capable along with a few of my weakest soldiers to take them out and protect the pups,"

"So . . . any idea when this blood bath is going to begin?" asked Rin.

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "A date will be decided . . . I'm thinking in the beginning of nigatsu (February), which is the middle of the next moon cycle."

"You're going to meet with my father?" asked Hikozaemon.

"No . . . if I come face to face with him again I'll have to kill him for what he did to my mate . . . so . . . we will send a representative to meet with each other,"

"Who will you send?" asked Kouga.

"More than likely Inu-Yasha . . . as for Bunrakuken . . . I'm sure he's going to send his daughter . . . and Inu-Yasha . . ."

"Yeah, yeah I know! Don't kill her, you told me this already,"

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"So what's going to be our reward for fighting this battle?" asked Bakura.

Rin snickered softly, "The Panther Demons will be taking payment as adding the Western shores to their own dominated land,"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "So what would you like as payment Kouga?"

Kouga smirked softly, his eyes turning towards Inu-Yasha, "I have nothing that I would like, however I believe that Kappei would,"

Kappei stood up beside Kouga, "My tribe doesn't usually attack humans during the spring, summer, and autumn however during the winter food is scarce. Kouga has told me of a village that you and Inu-Yasha despise . . . our payment would be able to eat a few humans when it is necessary from there,"

Inu-Yasha smirked at the idea, "Well I like it!"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I'm sure you would . . . very well . . . I will grant you that as payment. Kouga you said you want nothing, but what about Bakura?"

"Seeing Bunrakuken dead will be good enough for me,"

"Kuranosuke?" asked Sesshoumaru.

The lord sighed softly, "There is nothing within your power that you can give me,"

Sesshoumaru's eye brow quirked up, "Oh really? And just what is it that you want?"

Kuranosuke's eyes drifted over to Sango.

Miroku stood, "I would like for you to keep your eyes away from my wife,"

"I'm afraid for Sango to be your concubine is clearly out of the question," sighed Sesshoumaru.

"Yes . . . I am aware of that . . . but to my understanding Sango and Miroku have two daughters,"

This time Sango stood up and Miroku had to hold her back, "I have our eldest daughter Misa already promised to someone else, I will not allow Sakura to go through the same thing!"

"So you're saying your want Sango and Miroku's youngest daughter, to be married to your son when they are at appropriate age is that it?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Yes,"

"Well I certainly will not agree to this! I am already against the first arranged marriage and I will do everything in my power to stop it!" screamed Sango, who was now being held back by Miroku and Inu-Yasha.

"It's either that or I will not agree for my soldiers to take part in your plan," said Kuranosuke.

Sango was now screaming being held back by Rin while Inu-Yasha was trying to take Miroku's staff away from him before he killed the lord.

"Very well . . ." sighed Sesshoumaru

"What?" cried Sango and Miroku in unison, Miroku now trying to attack the dog demon lord.

"If that is what you want, I will agree to your terms. Everyone is now excused to leave except the ones involved in this little war here,"

Slowly the room became empty except for the ones involved in the little escapade beside him.

"How could you? How could you do that to our daughter?" screeched Sango.

"Who says it's going to be your daughter?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"What?"

"You have failed to notice that Kuranosuke doesn't have any sons,"

Sango finally stopped thrashing, remembering her visit to his castle almost a week ago,

"Oh yeah . . . he has two daughters,"

"So that means that either your two sons Keitaro or Kioshi will have to wed one of them, or perhaps any children you plan to have in the future. He didn't say when or who," said Rin.

"I suppose I'll play along for now," sighed Sango in defeat.

TBC . . .


	14. Calm Before the Storm

Greetings Everyone! I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter, however since finals are coming up soon they have been giving us huge assignments. I know this chapter is a bit short, but the next chapter is the start of the battle!

Everlasting Love

Chapter Twelve

Rin's ears twitched softly as the wind started to howl as the storm outside became more and more violent. At first it had just been snowing really heavily at the beginning of the evening, but now it had turned into a blizzard. A soft hand clawed hand on her bare arm caught her attention as she turned slightly to stare into Sesshoumaru's eyes, a soft smile on his lips as he lowered his head to kiss her gently on the lips. Rin closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru's lips caressed her own as he pulled himself on top of her, his hands lightly caressing her body.

"Sesshoumaru . . ." Rin whispered softly.

"Hmm?"

"Have you . . . uh . . . are we . . ."

Sesshoumaru pulled his head back to stare down at his mate, his eyes searching hers, "What is it Rin?"

"After the war is settled . . . do you . . . are we . . . ever going to have pups?" asked Rin, the last part coming out in barely a whisper.

A soft smile spread on the demon lords lips as he leaned down to lightly kiss Rin before replying "Yes . . ."

Rin smiled back and lightly pushed Sesshoumaru so she was on top, resting her head in the crook of his neck, "So the training starts tomorrow?" she asked, deliberately changing the subject.

"Yes, and Inu-Yasha will be meeting with Bunrakuken's daughter to plan a date for the official battle,"

Rin nodded softly, her eyes slowly drifting closed as the sound of Sesshoumaru's heart beat soother her into a deep sleep.

8888888888888888

January 20th, 1553

Inu-Yasha sighed softly as he stared out the window of the small temple, his eyes almost half closed.

"Sure is taking her time," sighed Miroku, rubbing his eyes softly, "We've been waiting for almost two hours now,"

"You sure this is the temple we were supposed to meet Sakurako?"

"Yes, I followed Sesshoumaru's directions perfectly,"

Inu-Yasha snorted, "Then she's probably being late on purpose,"

Miroku nodded, closing his eyes momentarily, "In a week it's going to be Natasha's birthday,"

"Yeah . . . she's growing up so fast,"

"How old is she going to be? Five?"

"Uh huh, same age as the twins. So have you heard from Kohaku at all?"

"Didn't Sango tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Miroku sighed softly, "You know that girl he likes, Saya?"

"Of course I know, you told me before that she didn't want to leave the village so he stayed to protect her,"

"Well by tomorrow he should be here at the castle,"

Inu-Yasha's eyes widened momentarily, "Really? He managed to convince her it was safer here?"

"No . . . he's coming alone,"

"What? You mean he's just going to leave her?"

"Apparently what happened is he found her cheating on him,"

"Oh . . ."

"When he confronted her about it, I guess she's been doing it for years," Miroku glanced over at Inu-Yasha.

"Hey don't look at me; I didn't smell anything when I saw her,"

"In any case, he's going to joining us for the war,"

"Too bad for Kohaku though,"

"Indeed, I was thinking for sure that she was the one for him,"

Inu-Yasha nodded and glanced back out the window, "So is Sango still pretty pissed off at Kuranosuke?"

"She won't even look at him, so what does that tell you?"

Chuckling softly Inu-Yasha took a spot on the floor to sit, "That she's never going to forgive him . . . but I'm a little bit confused. At first he said he wanted Sango's daughters,"

"Yeah,"

"But Sesshoumaru said that Kuranosuke only has daughters as well,"

Miroku nodded, "I think what he was trying to say that once he does have a son he would like for an arranged marriage for one of our daughters, but if he doesn't it will be one of our sons,"

"That really sucks for you two,"

"Tell me about it,"

"I'm surprised that Sango didn't kill Sesshoumaru when he made the bargain,"

"As was I, but then Sesshoumaru talked to us in private after all of you went to bed,"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up, "Oh really? And just what did he tell you?"

"I'm not allowed to discuss it with anyone else,"

"Oh really? Well when I shove Tetsusaiga up your ass will you be thinking the same thing?"

Miroku sighed softly, "Okay, okay . . . Sesshoumaru said that if we went through with it, he would do everything in his power to get Misa out of the first arranged marriage with the headman's son,"

"You're dead serious?"

Miroku nodded.

"I see . . . was Sango happy?"

"Kind of . . . because at least one of our daughters would be out of an arranged marriage,"

"Keh, I don't see why people believe in that shit, makes better sense to fall in love with someone on your own,"

"True . . ."

Inu-Yasha's ears twitched as he heard someone approaching the door, "Seems we have company,"

Miroku faced the door, making his way closer to Inu-Yasha, "About time,"

The door slowly opened as Sakurako stepped through with two servants behind her, "Been waiting long?" she asked childishly.

"Keh, let's just get down to business," said Inu-Yasha, getting to his feet.

"Very well . . . the first question is where should the battle be held?"

Inu-Yasha tossed a piece of paper at Sakurako, "This where Sesshoumaru thinks the battle should be held. It's quite large and away from human villages,"

"Oh, does Sesshoumaru not want any humans killed?" hissed Sakurako.

Inu-Yasha ignored her comment, "Do you agree or not to the place?"

Sakurako unfolded the paper and looked it over carefully, "It is very big . . . perfect for a battle . . . yes I do agree with this place,"

"Okay, next . . . how does the beginning of February sound?"

Sakurako shook her head, "No . . . but around the middle would be good,"

Inu-Yasha smiled, "Alright, and one more thing,"

Sakurako watched as the half demon pulled something bloody out of his robes and tossed it at her.

"Tell your father that if he sends someone else to kill the pups a fate much more horrible then what your brother went through will happen to them,"

Sakurako's eyes widened as she stared at the blood stained shirt that her brother had worn, "You bastards killed him?"

"Weeks ago we did . . . have you not noticed that he's missing? Fortunately for him Sesshoumaru went easy on him since he could only hear his screams for three days," commented Miroku.

"You will pay for what you have done to my brother . . . but I have promised my father not to lay a hand on you,"

"The same goes for us," said Inu-Yasha.

Sakurako smirked, "Very well, we shall meet again at battle,"

"I look forward to killing you," snarled Inu-Yasha.

With a final smile Sakurako turned and disappeared out the door with the two servant's right on her tail.

"Well I suppose that went well," sighed Miroku.

8888888888888888

Kagome watched silently as her two children played in the snow, trying to tackle their father down. Sango was sitting close by, also silent as she too watched her children, both women lost in their thoughts.

"I don't like this . . ." whispered Sango.

Kagome turned her head, knowing clearly what Sango was talking about, "I agree . . . but you know how stubborn Sesshoumaru is . . ."

Sango nodded softly, "Is he really expecting Miroku to fight? If he still had the wind tunnel I would understand but . . ."

Kagome patted Sango's shoulder, "Miroku is a skilled fighter, Sango, and you know this. Even Inu-Yasha finds him a challenge when they fight,"

"I guess that's true . . ."

"I'm worried too Sango . . .but . . ." her eyes shifted back to her husband who was still rolling around in the snow with their pups, "It's not like the fight against Naraku . . . they won't be reckless like last time since they have their families to consider . . . and what we would go through if something happened to them,"

"I take it you and Inu-Yasha have already talked about this?" asked Sango.

"We have, and he's promised me that he will return . . . and I do believe, and have faith in him,"

"I have the same feelings with Miroku . . . but . . . I'm just so scared he's . . . not going to come back . . . I've almost lost everyone in my except Kohaku . . . if he were to die I don't know what I would do . . . raising our five children by myself . . . I don't know if I could do that . . ." whispered Sango.

Kagome sighed softly patting Sango's shoulder again. She opened her mouth to try and comfort her friend, but stopped as she heard soft footsteps approaching them to see Miroku standing in front of them.

"Kagome, Inu-Yasha and your pups are wondering if you would care to join them,"

Kagome nodded and stood, heading towards who mate who was now occupied with all six children. Miroku took a seat beside his wife on the cold stone bench, "Would you care to go for a walk with me?"

Sango lifted her teary eyes to her husband and nodded softly, wrapping her furry kimono around her tighter before standing up. Wrapping an arm around his wife, Miroku lead Sango towards the garden.

Unbeknownst to the two couples and their pups they were being watched by Sesshoumaru who was accompanied by Hikozaemon.

"Everything so far has gone according to plan . . . your sister truly believes your dead,"

"Am I supposed to say that's good news?" asked Hikozaemon.

"Unlike your father, I take it that you like your sister?"

"Well she hasn't done anything to piss me off . . . so I can say that I do like her,"

Sesshoumaru nodded softly, "So why is it that you wanted to meet with me?"

"I would like to ask a favor . . . I know our bargain is that you'll let me live if I fight on your side . . . but I also ask for another favor . . ."

"Which is to keep your sister alive?"

"Correct,"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "I suppose I can let that one slip . . . however she did try to kill my mate,"

"I know . . . I heard from Inu-Yasha what happened . . ."

"Then you know what happened between Sakurako and I?"

"I do . . . she told me the afternoon that you left, however she some how managed to hide it from father,"

"How did she manage that?"

Hikozaemon shrugged, "I have no idea . . . but back to business . . . so will you let her live?"

"Perhaps . . . I'll have to think about it . . . now please leave me . . ."

Hikozaemon bowed and left the balcony, leaving Sesshoumaru alone; the dog demon lord's golden eyes going back to watching his brother playing with his and the monk's children. Pointed ears twitched softly as he heard Miroku talking to Sango in the garden, telling her that he would return safely and that she wouldn't have to worry about him. Sighing, he slowly closed his eyes, vaguely remembering the night he and Sakurako had been together. It was something he didn't want to recall . . . and only thought of it when he was reminding himself of all the stupid things he had done in life.

He felt relieved that Rin had forgiven him, and she was now a full demon since she had finally accepted the blood flowing through her veins. Now the only thing that worried him was the upcoming war and whether or not his plan would be a success.

Toran and her siblings were currently with the human army seeing how well they could hide themselves using Shunran's magic. Akikazu was currently heading back to the East and North to gather to armies that would be helping him, and Kouga was currently training the wolf demons along with his soldiers. The battle would soon arrive and even he, the great Sesshoumaru had slight doubts about winning. If his plan failed . . . it would be a great blood bath, mainly of his own army.

His eyes suddenly opened as a different scent caught his attention, one he had not smelled in a very long time. He watched as Kohaku walked through the front gate, waving at Kagome and Inu-Yasha before the monk's children tackled him to the ground screaming 'Uncle Kohaku!' He was rather happy to know that the boy would be fighting since he was a very skilled fighter.

"It's good to see you again Kohaku," smiled Kagome, giving him a quick hug.

"It's good to see you all too . . ." said Kohaku returning the hug.

"Everything going okay in the village?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"I suppose . . . except that the headman's youngest son passed away,"

"What?" cried Kagome and Inu-Yasha.

"He caught pneumonia and just couldn't get better; Kaede did everything in her power to help him,"

"So has anyone else died?" whispered Kagome.

"A few of the older villagers have, but that's to be expected this time of year,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Yes that is to be expected with how cold it's been getting lately . . . and Kaede is doing well?"

"Since she's been staying at your house she's doing exceptionally well,"

"Good to hear. So we heard about what happened with Saya . . ."

"I would rather not talk about it," interrupted Kohaku.

"Would you like to see Sango? I think she's in the garden somewhere with Miroku," said Kagome, changing the subject.

8888888888888888

January 27th, 1553

Sesshoumaru watched impressively as the panther demon tribe disappeared before his eyes and he couldn't even catch a whiff of their scent. For his eyes it really did only seem that Kuranosuke's army stood in front of him.

"Very impressive," said Sesshoumaru, turning to Toran, "I wouldn't have expected anything less,"

"When Bunrakuken tries to attack he won't know what hit him," said Inu-Yasha.

"We have practiced many times with the wolf demon tribe. When Bunrakuken sends his first line down to attack he won't have a clue what happened to them, it will appear to him as if they have disappeared," commented Toran.

"Then when he sends another line down you'll attack again and reveal yourselves," said Sesshoumaru, "Excellent, you may all head back to the castle now,"

Toran nodded and walked down the hill to tell the others. Sesshoumaru turned and headed back towards the castle with Inu-Yasha on his heels.

"We should be able to win this battle with no problem now," smirked Inu-Yasha.

"I wouldn't be getting cocky just yet," said Sesshoumaru.

"True, but I would rather stay positive about the situation,"

"Tomorrow is Natasha's birthday isn't it?"

"Yeah . . . were going to throw a small party right?"

"Yes, of course we will,"

"You know, I find it hard to believe that were really about to go into a war soon, it just seems too peaceful," commented Inu-Yasha, staring up at the dark sky.

"True . . . but that is because demon wars are far different from human wars. We don't try to attack our opponent off guard or at any time and any place. We fight honorably,"

"Well that's a load of bull with how 'fair' Bunrakuken is fighting,"

"At least he's sticking to _some_ of the rules," Sesshoumaru replied softly.

TBC . . .


	15. Stolen Work

My dearest apologies for taking so long to update, but school has been kicking my ass lately. I only have a week left and after that I'll be writing so many chapters it will all make your heads spin! I was going to start today but I'm feeling rather shitty and to top it off someone has stolen my work!

h t t p / w w w . w i n g l i n . n e t / f a n f i c / t h e r e s a 6 6 6 2 0 0 4 / I've made one comment but perhaps if more people do she will take it down. Anyways I shall be working on the next chapter soon! Lynns PS If there's one there's bound to be more. I would appreciate if everyone kept there eyes open. 


	16. Not Done Yet

Hey guys! I know you have been waiting for my update on Everlasting Love and your going to have to wait a bit longer I'm afraid.

Reason one is because school has been kicking my ass lately or I've been too tired to write.

Reason two is that on January 29th it will be a year since I started Everlasting Love, and I plan to give you guys a super long two part chapter on that day.

So for those who have been sitting at your computer wondering when the hell I'm going to update, please be patient a little longer.

Lynns


	17. So it begins

Hey guys. My dearest apologies for not updating yesterday, but I just got the edited chapter back from Claire today. Unfortunately this is only one chapter. The other chapter is only half done since I lost it first and had to rewrite it. Not to mention school has been kicking my ass. Well enjoy!

Everlasting Love

Chapter Thirteen

January 28th 1553

From his spot on the castle roof, Inu-Yasha watched amazingly as Kagome created a barrier almost as big as the field she was standing in and then in a blink of an eye she disappeared, along with any sign that a barrier was even there. The smile on his face widened as Sesshoumaru and some of the Panther Demon tribe attacked the barrier, only to be blasted back by the purified energy. They were thrown back almost twenty feet before hitting the ground and skidding to a stop. Inu-Yasha's ears twitched as he heard someone approaching him, but didn't need to turn around to see who it was.

"I see that the training Kagome has been going through has paid off," commented Miroku, taking a spot beside the half demon, "She will be able to protect the castle well while we are off in battle,"

Inu-Yasha nodded, "I almost ripped Kouga's head off when he suggested she use that barrier during the battle,"

Miroku chuckled softly, "Well at least we know that as the battle is going on, the pups and women will be safe,"

"I wouldn't be getting cocky yet monk. She can't hold it up the barrier for very long, not unless she puts her power into an object,"

Both human and half demon watched as Kagome brought down the barrier and apologized to Sesshoumaru and the Panther Demons for hurting them.

"I take it that your knowledge of that came from Kikyo?"

"And if it did?" growled the half demon.

Miroku put his hands up, "Nothing . . . I was just surprised you knew such a thing. Although I'm sure Kagome will be able to learn to put up a strong barrier for a long amount of time soon since it's not that difficult,"

Inu-Yasha nodded softly, watching as the priest that Sesshoumaru had brought was now teaching Kagome how to fire her arrows properly.

"So where did Sesshoumaru find this priest?" asked Miroku.

"No clue, but who cares really. He's helped Kagome with her powers and that's all that matters,"

"I suppose, but why didn't she ask me for help?"

Inu-Yasha glared at the monk, flexing his claws, "Do you really want to me to answer that question?"

"Ah . . . no . . ." said Miroku, shifting a little further away from the half demon. "Besides I think Kagome would get distracted if you were the one teaching her, or even Kaede for that matter,"

"Speaking of Kaede is there any news from the village?"

"None, but I'm sure everything's fine. Bunrakuken has no reason to attack it after all. Unless he wants to destroy my house or something stupid like that, but he can't get to it after all with all the talismans you and Kaede put up,"

"Point taken," sighed Miroku.

Silence filled the air as the two men watched Kagome firing her arrows at her targets, almost hitting the bull's eye, but getting closer with each shot.

"How's Sango doing?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Miroku sighed, "Good I suppose. Still a bit angry that she won't be helping out in the war, but it can't be helped. Sesshoumaru won't allow it and I'm against it since she is fourth months pregnant now,"

"You wouldn't let her fight even if she wasn't pregnant," commented Inu-Yasha.

"The only reason for that would because of the opponent we're facing. If it was any other demon she could have at it,"

Inu-Yasha chuckled softly, "Same here,"

Miroku stretched his arms above his head before speaking again, "I hear that the Panther Demon army is heading out two weeks early to the battle ground,"

Inu-Yasha's ears perked up, "Now why are they doing that? Is that Sesshoumaru's idea?"

"According to Rin he wants to get them out there and blended into the battle ground as soon as possible. If this plan fails, we could all be in very big trouble,"

"I suppose he does have a point . . ."

"He's just being precautious,"

"Which is really weird since he never has been before; half the time I'm walking down the hallway and running into him, I'm expecting him to attack me,"

"He has changed after all, and I think we have Rin to thank for that," commented Miroku.

Inu-Yasha nodded once again, before standing up and brushing the snow off his clothes, "I'm going to check on the pups, I don't trust them in the care of Jaken or Jarlarg,"

"In that case mind checking on mine? I think I'm going to stay up here for a bit longer,"

"Suit yourself, but don't fall off or Sango will have my head for leaving you up here,"

88888888888

Kagome smiled as another arrow hit its target and was praised again by Sesshoumaru and the priest.

"You have improved," said Sesshoumaru, a very small smile on his face.

"I think that is enough for today," informed the old priest, "Tomorrow we will be working on your barrier and I will show you how to keep it up for a long amount of time,"

Kagome bowed softly to the priest and Sesshoumaru, "Thank you very much for helping me improve my skills,"

"Think nothing of it," smiled the priest as he started to head up towards the castle.

Kagome picked up her remaining arrows and moved to follow the old priest.

"Kagome, might I have a word with you?"

Taking only one step forward, she turned around to face the demon, "Yes?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to watch the old priest, waiting for him to be out of hearing range before moving back to her, "Are you confident enough that you will be able to hold up a barrier long enough while we are in battle?"

"I believe so," answered Kagome.

Sesshoumaru slowly walked towards her, "I'm just making sure since you will be in charge of protecting everyone during the battle. If you can not I know that Inu-Yasha, Miroku, Kouga, and myself will be worrying in the back of our minds if you are all okay. During this battle we must have complete confidence that you can do this, or our full concentration will not be where it should be,"

Kagome nodded softly, "I will . . . I will be able to do this,"

"Good . . . I trust that you will," whispered Sesshoumaru, passing Kagome and heading up to the castle himself. A soft smile tugging at his lips at the confidence Kagome had in herself with her power.

Kagome remained behind for a moment, before drawing another arrow and aiming at the furthest target away. Focusing her concentration she released the arrow and smiled as it hit the bulls-eye of the target. Nodding with satisfaction she turned and headed up towards the castle. 'Sun's going to be down soon . . . and then I'll have to get ready for Natasha's birthday. I can't believe she's going to be five . . .' thought Kagome as she closed her eyes and stretched her arms.

Slowly opening her eyes Kagome stared up at the castle, taking a deep breath of the cold winter air. It was hard to believe that they were in the middle of a war since it was so peaceful, but two weeks from now it would all change. Sighing heavily she started to walk up towards the castle, wondering briefly what she would do for her daughters birthday party tonight.

A flash of red caught her attention as she saw Inu-Yasha leaping towards her. Kagome watched as her lover, mate, and husband game bounding at her only to collide with her. She giggled softly as they tumbled down the hill in the snow to the bottom. Coming to a stop Kagome found herself pinned by the weight of the half demon above her, the small chuckle leaving his lips causing her to smile as well, her bow and arrows laid forgotten a distance away. With no words said between the two, Inu-Yasha softly kissed his mate. Kagome simply pressed her lips back into his as her hands rose up to tangle in the half demons silver mane.

"Hmmm . . . I was cold a minute ago . . . now I'm toasty warm," whispered Kagome as Inu-Yasha's lips left hers to pay attention to her ear.

Inu-Yasha smirked, "Well that means I haven't lost my touch,"

Kagome lightly slapped his shoulder, "Cocky as usual . . ."

Snickering softly Inu-Yasha stood and helped Kagome to her feet as well, "You're done training right?"

"Yes, and I'm slowly making progress,"

"Miroku and I saw that from the roof,"

"Spying on me were you?" teased Kagome.

Inu-Yasha shrugged before scooping her up into his arms and leaping up the hill towards the castle, "We have a small party for Natasha?"

"Of course," said Kagome, "It won't be as big as the other years with the whole village participating in it,"

Inu-Yasha nodded softly. Since he was the 'village protector' the celebration of both his children's birthday was celebrated with the entire village like the birthday of the headman's children. It wasn't something he thoroughly enjoyed, but seeing the smile on his pups faces made up for it.

"So Miroku tells me that Sango is still pissed about not being able to fight," commented Inu-Yasha as they landed near the castle's front door.

"Yes well that's to be expected I suppose. Sitting around and doing nothing isn't exactly her cup of tea," sighed Kagome.

Inu-Yasha rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah well nothing can be done,"

Silence fell between the two as they walked into the castle and up the first flight of stairs toward their room.

"So the battle starts in three weeks?" asked Kagome quietly, suddenly coming to a halt.

Sighing softly Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around his mate, lightly kissing her brow, "We've talked about this before Kagome . . . I'll be coming back,"

"Is it wrong for Sango and I to be scared for our husbands?" whispered Kagome, her voice wavering slightly as if she was on the brink of tears.

"Of course not . . . but your going to have to be strong . . . you know this . . ."

"I know . . ."

88888888

Sesshoumaru watched from his short distance away from the small party that was taking place. A soft smile spread across his lips as he watched his niece open one present after the other, that bright smile never leaving her face. A soft tug on his sleeve caused him to turn his head slightly to see Rin standing beside him. Letting a sigh escape her lips she laid her head against his shoulder, her eyes never leaving the scene of the party.

"According to Kagome . . . when there are wars going on in the future . . . you rarely get to see happy faces . . . since everyone is worried that at any minute they could be killed," commented Rin, "And yet right now . . . you would just think Inu-Yasha and Kagome are simply visiting us and were having a party for Natasha,"

What sounded like a soft chuckle left Sesshoumaru's throat, "That's the problem with humans . . . they fight dishonorably against each other,"

Rin opened her mouth to comment but was silenced by her mate's finger.

"I know what you're going to say . . . yes Bunrakuken is fighting dirty on many levels . . . and in return we are going to show what happens when you do that,"

"By fighting dirty back huh?" asked Rin.

"He's attacked me when my army is weak, tried to send his son here to kill the children, kidnapped you . . . I think that calls for me to fight back dirty with good cause,"

Rin lightly nudged her mate, "If you say so. So then if it was a battle against the other lands what would happen then? Meet at a certain spot and duke it out until there's a winner?"

"Pretty much . . ."

"Sounds too simple to me,"

Sesshoumaru shrugged softly, "It is the way it is. Of course the 'victor' of the battle has a choice to make. He could wipe out the rest of the people in the land he has taken over since the main battle is over, or perhaps take them in as his slaves, or tell them to flee,"

"And what are you going to do if you win?" asked Rin nervously.

"Hikozaemon will more than likely become the new lord,"

"You've made an agreement with him?"

"Yes . . . but I'll be talking more about that in the meeting which takes place in four days . . . which will be two and a half weeks before the battle starts. So for now . . . let's just enjoy the party . . ."

Rin nodded softly as she and her mate left their spot against the wall and joined into the party.

88888888

February 1st, 1553

The room was full of chatter as everyone waited patiently for Sesshoumaru and Rin to enter the room and start the meeting. Inu-Yasha glanced over at Miroku who was currently talking to Sango and encouraging her not to attack Sesshoumaru this time. A small smile left his lips at the thought of the demon slayer taking down Sesshoumaru while four months pregnant. His eyes scanned the table as he saw everyone gathered for the meeting. It was the same crowd as the last meeting, but this time the general's from the North and East dog demon armies were here as well.

Suddenly the room became dead silent as the throne doors opened to reveal Sesshoumaru and Rin, dressed in fancier robes than they usually wore. Everyone stood and bowed to them as they made their way to their seats at the front of the table. Inu-Yasha would have preferred not to show 'respect' to his older brother, but the look in Kagome's eye told him if he didn't he would be getting a 'sitting' later. As Sesshoumaru and Rin took their seats, everyone sat as well.

"I wish to thank all of you for being here today and to let you know this afternoon we will be discussing the battle strategy which we will be performing less than three weeks from now," informed Sesshoumaru.

A soft murmur of agreement was heard as everyone nodded their heads.

"To begin with here is how the battle has been planned out so far . . . if anyone has any suggestions or different strategies they will be discussed once I am finished. Now . . . in four days the Panther Demon Tribe will be marching out to the battle field,"

"Why would you have them do that?" asked Kouga.

Hikozaemon stood, "From what we have heard from Sesshoumaru's spies my father is planning to send someone to watch the battle field a week before it will take place. He wants to make sure that we don't set up any traps,"

"So the Panther Demon tribe is supposed to wait in the cold for two weeks?" asked Kuranosuke.

"We will be quite fine your majesty . . . we have endured much harder tasks than this," smirked Toran.

"In any case . . . the rest of us will remain here and continue our training before the battle," said Sesshoumaru, "Now are there any more questions before I continue?"

Silence was his answer.

"On the day of the battle we will march to the meeting point. Kuranosuke, your army will be in the front since you're the bait to lure Bunrakuken down. Behind the humans will be the Wolf Demon tribe along with the dog demon armies from the North and East, and then in the rear will be my army. Now at the battle field Kuranosuke their will be a mark where your men are to stand. If they go past this mark then they could hit the barrier of the Panther Demon tribe and ruin everything if Bunrakuken sees it,"

"So were to simply stand there?" asked Kuranosuke.

"Of course not. You are to look ready to fight his army. You want to encourage him to attack you, as if this were a normal battle for you,"

"It's basically called acting Kuranosuke, I'm sure you can at least pull that off," commented Miroku.

Kuranosuke glared at Miroku and opened his mouth but was interrupted by Sesshoumaru. "That is enough you two. Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to help,"

The two men nodded before taking their seats, but their eyes continued to glare at each other.

"Now as I was saying, you will pretend you are ready for a fight and encourage Bunrakuken's army to attack you,"

"My men won't be injured at all?" asked Kuranosuke.

"No, the Panther Demon tribe will make sure of that,"

"We will make sure none are left alive," smirked Toran.

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Good, then when the second line attacks . . ."

"Now hold on a minute! If Bunrakuken suddenly sees his first line disappear without a trace, don't you think he's going to get suspicious and not try to attack again?" asked Kuranosuke.

"We already have that part planned out . . . Shunran if you would please explain?" requested Sesshoumaru.

The Panther Demon nodded and stood, "When the first line of Bunrakuken's army attacks, what he will see is them being purified by a false illusion of Kagome purifying them with her powers, while we kill the soldiers,"

Everyone nodded and murmured again in agreement.

"Kagome has given me some of her clothes so that I can mimic her scent. I will then make it seem that she is mortally wounded and fall dead to the ground,"

"And I'll be screaming in agonizing pain seeing my 'mate' dead," snickered Inu-Yasha, knowing that Kagome would really be safe inside the castle walls.

"Then Bunrakuken will attack again with his second line, which is when the Panther Demon tribe will reveal themselves. During that time the human army will retreat and head back to the castle where they will be safe by Kagome's barrier," finished Sesshoumaru.

"So basically after that we just need to fight and kick some ass?" asked Inu-Yasha.

"To an extent yes, I just request that Bunrakuken be left to me and Sakurako be left to Hikozaemon. Other than that you can all fight to your hearts content, but don't get cocky or ahead of yourselves. I would like the number of deaths on my side to be as minimal as possible,"

"So once my men and I leave the battle ground, are we guaranteed that no one is going to attack us?" asked Kuranosuke.

"Rin will meet up with you in case something like that happens. She will escort you to the castle where you will all stay until this is over,"

Kuranosuke nodded before sitting back down.

"Now are there any other questions?"

Silence filled the room as everyone looked back and forth from one another.

"Good . . . and you are all clear of what you will receive as an award for helping me?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Everyone nodded once again.

"Excellent . . . if nothing else needs to be discussed then this meeting is over,"

"What do you plan to do with Bunrakuken once you kill him?" asked Kouga.

"That is not open for discussion here. It will be something that Hikozaemon and I will talk about,"

"Let me guess . . . you're going to pin up his body somewhere to warn off others never to mess with you again?" asked Kuranosuke.

"No . . . there are little children here and that is not something they should see," commented Sesshoumaru.

"I agree with that, and I think everyone else here with pups does do," said Inu-Yasha.

Kuranosuke nodded once again and sat down.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and rubbed his forehead, being thankful that he wouldn't need Kuranosuke for much longer and have to deal with him. His eyes shifted over to Hikozaemon, who during the entire meeting seemed like he wanted to say something, but kept quiet.

"Alright that is all for now," said Sesshoumaru standing up from his seat. Everyone else stood up, bowed, and then started to leave the room as well.

"Inu-Yasha, Miroku, and Hikozaemon . . . can I talk to you three . . . privately?"

The two demons and man nodded. Inu-Yasha and Miroku quickly talked to their wives before approaching him along with Hikozaemon. No one said a word until everyone had left the throne room. When the doors finally shut did Inu-Yasha speak, "So what's wrong?"

"Did I say anything was wrong?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Don't give me that crap. If you only want to talk to just us three that means something's up,"

Sesshoumaru ignored his brother and turned his eyes to Hikozaemon, "During the meeting it seemed to me that you wanted to say something . . ."

Hikozaemon chuckled softly, "Nothing gets by you now does it?"

Inu-Yasha crossed his arms, "Don't tell me you know something we don't know about the battle were about to go into?"

Sighing softly Hikozaemon nodded, "Unfortunately I do . . . I just didn't want to say anything in front of everyone,"

"Does Bunrakuken have something planned that we are unaware of?" asked Miroku.

"Yes . . . and the only ones that would be affected by this plan would be the human army,"

"How will they be affected?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"My father plans to set a trap, so that if you attempted to escape, you would be blown up,"

"Blown up?" asked Miroku.

"How the hell does he plan to do that?" questioned Inu-Yasha.

"He's using some kind of human weapon. He knows it won't affect us, but it will kill the humans,"

"So all in all when Kuranosuke's army returns to the castle . . ."started Miroku.

"Big 'Kaboom'," finished Inu-Yasha.

Sesshoumaru sighed, "So how does he plan to do this?"

"During the battle when he sends a group to attack the castle. They'll be setting up the bombs on their way to the castle," said Hikozaemon.

"Is that all he has planned?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"As far as he told me, yes,"

Sesshoumaru sighed again and was silent for almost three minutes.

"Please don't tell me you aren't going to inform Kuranosuke about this? I know he's been pissing us off lately but his men shouldn't have to pay for it as well," hissed Miroku.

"Well what else is he going to do?" asked Inu-Yasha.

Miroku glared at the half demon.

"Look I'm not saying it's right either, but we are going to be busy with the battle and it's not like Sango and Kagome can do anything, and neither can Rin," offered Inu-Yasha.

"So we are just supposed to sit back and watch these men die who have come out of our way to help us?" demanded Miroku.

Inu-Yasha growled before turning and rubbing the back of his head. Miroku sighed and knew that right now Inu-Yasha was wracking his brain trying to think of something.

"So you don't plan to do anything?" asked Miroku, directing his question towards Sesshoumaru.

"I'm trying to think . . ." sighed Sesshoumaru rubbing his temples.

"Why don't we just head to bed? I'm sure after some sleep we'll think of something," suggested Hikozaemon.

Inu-Yasha nodded, "Agreed," he sighed before heading towards the throne door.

"But . . ."

"It's okay Miroku, we'll think of something tomorrow," assured Hikozaemon.

Inu-Yasha yawned as he exited the throne room and blocked out the voices coming from the room he just left. All he wanted to do right now was head back to his room and be with Kagome. He slowly walked up the stairs as his mind wandered to what he had been doing last year at this time. Once February hit the weather wasn't as cold as December and January, which meant they could use the small hot spring that was secluded only to them. As he reached the top step instead of heading towards his room his feet took him to the near by window, staring out onto the castle grounds. The snow had melted almost with only a few patches of it here and there. His eyes stared up at the sky which was full of stars. The past few nights had been cloudy, but tonight it was crystal clear. He was very rarely romantic around Kagome, but for some reason tonight he felt like doing something special.

88888888888888

Sesshoumaru took in a deep breath as he stepped out onto the balcony, letting the wind flow through his hair. He closed his eyes and allowed the wind to sweep over his clothes and air. He didn't even jump in surprise when he felt Rin's hands on his shoulders, lightly massaging them.

"You feel tense . . ." whispered Rin, her clawed hands moving across his shoulders and up to his neck.

"With what's been going on lately . . . I'd be surprised if I wasn't . . ." whispered Sesshoumaru, relaxing into Rin's hands. His eyes slowly opened to see Inu-Yasha walking through the garden with Kagome at his side. The two were holding hands and walking very close to each other.

"It would seem that Inu-Yasha is having a romantic walk with Kagome," whispered Sesshoumaru.

Rin took the few steps to walk around Sesshoumaru to look down at the garden too, "Well that's nice . . . Inu-Yasha really isn't all that romantic after all. I bet she's enjoying herself," smiled Rin.

"I'm not very romantic," sighed Sesshoumaru.

Rin shrugged and kissed him on the cheek, "And I don't mind that . . ."

Sesshoumaru watched as Rin passed him and headed back into their room, a soft smile on her lips. His golden eyes watched his mate as she slipped under to covers and onto the futon before resting her head on the pillow. Glancing one last time at his younger brother he followed Rin, closing the shoji doors behind him to keep the cold out before joining her. Settling his body next to hers his arms snaked around her waist as his lips lightly caressed her ear.

"When this is all over . . . when everything is done and settled . . . I'm going to take you somewhere . . ." whispered Sesshoumaru into Rin's ear.

Rin shifted slightly, "Oh? Something like a honeymoon?" she asked, remembering that when Kagome and Inu-Yasha were wed they took a small trip afterwards. Kagome had called it a Honeymoon.

"Something like that . . . even though I don't think Honeymoons exist during this time,"

Rin snickered softly, "So where would you take me?"

"Somewhere in the south . . . near the ocean . . . according to Hikozaemon it's a beautiful spot,"

Rin hummed softly as Sesshoumaru's continuous attention to her ear was starting to put her to sleep, "Sounds wonderful . . ."

Sesshoumaru smirked against her ear as her body completely relaxed against his and he knew she was on the verge of falling asleep. Taking a deep breath he let the scent of his mate to help him relax and join her in sleep.

888888888888888888

Kagome could not stop the smile spreading on her lips as Inu-Yasha lead her through the large garden. She had been ready for bed when Inu-Yasha had suddenly come into the room and took Shippo aside for a moment. Next thing she knew he was leading her outside with a big smirk on his face. Now she was outside staring up at the crystal clear sky which was filled with glittering stars.

"So why is it that you brought me out here tonight?" whispered Kagome, staring up at the sky.

"Do I need a reason to have some alone time with you?" Inu-Yasha asked, leading her deeper into the garden.

"Well no, it's just been so long since it was just you and I doing something,"

"Exactly . . . that's why I brought you out here,"

"I take it Shippo is looking after the little ones?"

"Of course, it's the only thing the runts good for,"

"Inu-Yasha . . ." warned Kagome.

The half demon shrugged and continued to lead his mate to his secluded spot.

"You know . . . the last I remember you being romantic was during our wedding anniversary last year," commented Kagome.

"And you're complaining now?"

"Not at all . . ." whispered Kagome

Stepping into a small clearing, a smile softly spread across Kagome's face at the sight before her. There was a small fire going to keep them warm with a blanket laid out on the cold ground. Inu-Yasha gently led her to the blanket before sitting cross-legged on top of it and pulling Kagome into his lap. Kagome's arms wrapped around her mate while her fingers tangled into his hair. His own arms came to embrace her as his head rested gently on top of hers. The two lovers enjoyed each others company as no words were said, but their actions spoke louder. Their hands traced each others body while light kisses were exchanged between them. Kagome shivered softly as her lovers clawed hands began to run through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp. Her own hand came up to the silver ears on top of Inu-Yasha's head, lightly massaging the furry triangle between her fingers.

Inu-Yasha slowly opened his eyes half way to stare back into Kagome's, a soft grin on his face as he saw the look in hers. It was the look he knew very well, and without hesitation he kissed her again, slowly lowering her to the blanket until her back rested against it.

888888888

February 8th, 1553

It was colder than it had been the past few days. No snow had fallen, but the cold winds and dark skies were enough to drop the temperature. Even though it was cold, no words were spoken as all eyes watched the Panther demon tribe marching out of the castle gates and towards the south. It wasn't until that moment that it finally hit everyone that a war would be starting in less than two weeks now. Watching the Panther demons marching sent a chill down everyone's spine that was enough to make them shake. The way Sango was holding Miroku's hand in a death grip spoke volumes to everyone. Rin stepped closer to her mate, wrapping one arm around his waist but keeping her eyes on the marching army. Sesshoumaru returned the action, but held Rin much tighter than he usually would with such a simple movement. Kagome sighed softly and leaned more back into Inu-Yasha's chest. His long haori sleeves covered and protected her from the cold air, while wondering if she would ever feel his warm embrace again.

Kouga was with them as well, an arm wrapped securely around Ayame's shoulders. Kuranosuke stood apart from the group with his general, however instead of a soft/sad look on his face like everyone else, he was smiling. In general he had nothing to worry about . . . at least not yet anyway . . . Sesshoumaru still wasn't sure what they were going to do when Kuranosuke's army tried to head back to the castle they would be blown to kingdom come. There would only be two weeks for him to come up with something, otherwise all the humans fighting for him would die.

Suddenly snow started to fall from the sky. Light snow flakes fell into everyone's hair, but their eyes still remained on the scene before them. Finally the last Panther demon marched out of the castle, but all eyes continued to watch until they couldn't see them anymore.

"We should head inside," whispered Sesshoumaru, "It's getting cold and the pups are probably wondering where we are,"

Everyone nodded silently as slowly they all filed back inside the castle.

"Tomorrow we will have a meeting in the throne room to discuss a few minor details, but for right now . . ."

Sesshoumaru didn't need to say anymore as everyone parted, going their separate ways towards their families. The next two weeks would go by fast, and during that time they would be spending it with the ones they loved most. Even though they tried to keep their thoughts positive, there was still that doubt creeping in the back of everyone's mind that they might not live through this ordeal. Right now they would use the little time they had to spend it with the ones most dear to them . . . for once the day of the battle hit . . . not all of them would be returning . . .

TBC . . .


End file.
